The Torment of Tantalus
by Karibou
Summary: COMPLETE. The team explores an abandoned offworld structure and makes a discovery that has some unintended consequences for Carter and O’Neill. Standalone fic. Total, unapologetic SJ ship.
1. Fallen

The Torment of Tantalus

By Karibou

Disclaimer: My only claim to Stargate character ownership is the 7" Black Ops Colonel O'Neill action figure (complete with 1/5 of a stargate!) that I just got for my birthday. All Hail Gecko, MGM, etc., etc., who really do own my favorite people in the galaxy. Oh, and don't sue me, I'm poor.

Summary: Brand new, standalone fic! (Much as I loved the _Reap_ trilogy, I'm looking forward to something non-related.) The team explores an abandoned off-world structure and makes a discovery that has some unintended consequences for Carter and O'Neill. (This is unapologetic S/J Ship. If you don't like ship, then hit the back button on your browser.)

Category: Romance/Adventure/Humor

Pairing: C'mon, you have to ask?

Rating: M

WARNING: This one is rated **M** for **Mature.** If you're not into paperback romance novel sex, (and I mean the ones with the _red_ covers, not the pansy, edited for content variety…) then you'll really want to skip this one. If you read _Learned by Heart_, you'll know what to expect.

Set in season 7, sometime pre-_Chimera _(and, thus, pre-potatoehead, er, I mean Pete.)

And now, with that out of the way… _Eh-em,_ (clearing throat…)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ever wonder how many trees there are in the universe?" Walking down a set of neatly carved stone steps, Colonel Jack O'Neill glanced around the clearing in front of him, casually cradling his P-90 in one arm. "Seems like we should be cataloging them or something."

Steps behind him, Major Samantha Carter found herself unsuccessfully trying to suppress a smile at his comments. The action was a familiar one. Her CO had a unique talent for rousing her amusement.

Among other things.

The distinct whooshing sound of the gate deactivating shoved such wayward thoughts from her brain, refocusing her attention on the task before her. "We have xeno-botanists who do that, sir." Examining the towering trees on the other side of the clearing, she began searching for any sign of a path through the foliage.

Raising his eyebrows in a familiar expression of doubt, Jack stopped and looked back at his second-in-command. "Really? _Xeno_-botanists?"

Ambling down the steps beside his teammates, Dr. Daniel Jackson smiled slightly at the conversation. "'Xeno' is derived from the Greek word for 'foreign' or 'stranger.' We use it as a prefix to denote that something is alien or off-world." Daniel smiled at the slightly-glazed look on Jack's face. "And, yes. The SGC really does employ xeno-botanists."

Jack studied the archaeologist for a moment, as though trying to decide whether he was serious or not. Then, turning to the large Jaffa who had just moved in beside him, he tilted his head slightly. "So, Teal'c. I guess this means you're a xeno-warrior."

The heavily-muscled man simply raised one eyebrow. "I have been watching much Tauri television, O'Neill. Is not Xena a warrior _princess_? If so, I fail to see the humor in your remarks."

Opening his mouth, Jack was about to reply when he was conveniently interrupted.

"Sir!" Sam's voice registered a note of interest. "I think I see a path through the trees," she said, pointing to a barely-noticeable area on the edge of the clearing where the trees were not as closely packed together as they were elsewhere.

Giving Teal'c an apologetic glance, Jack pulled his binoculars from a vest pocket and looked in the direction Sam was pointing. "I think you could be right, Major," he said slowly. "Though it doesn't seem to have been used recently. Lots of underbrush." Placing the binoculars back in his pocket, he nodded toward the abandoned trail. "Looks like a good place to start."

With the comfortable familiarity born of countless similar expeditions, the team set off in a companionable silence. Walking behind her CO, Sam waded through the thick foliage with a feeling that was uncomfortably close to boredom. It was amazing how trips to other planets really had become part of a day's work. She tried to stay focused on the situation at hand, but was not entirely successful. She couldn't entirely blame herself, though. After all, _anyone_ might feel her mind wandering to less-than-businesslike thoughts when confronted by the superbly muscled back half of one Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Sadly, the back half of him was usually all she was able to study with any amount of unbridled intensity. Her wretched infatuation with him was strictly off-limits due to their difference in rank and position in the same Air Force command structure. As such, Sam knew she should really try to nip such thoughts in the bud, before they became problematic. However, since avoiding him was impossible and denying her attraction to him was a waste of time, she'd long since decided to simply allow herself the few, private pleasures she could find in his presence.

Like staring at his butt.

Smiling to herself, Sam shook off her feelings of self-pity and tried to make the most of the moment. It was, after all, a fairly spectacular backside – or at least she had judged it to be, based upon its appearance through his fatigues. With every step he took, the heavy cotton fabric neatly molded itself to the well-muscled bottom half of him, making Sam's heart flutter slightly in response. She might never have an opportunity to gaze upon that magnificent rear end in all its naked glory, but she really couldn't complain about the view she was allowed. After all, not _every_ girl got the chance to stare at Jack O'Neill's ass for eight hours a day. There were worse ways to make a living.

"Carter, see anything interesting?" Jack's voice, clear and commanding as always, jerked Sam away from her naughty musings. Blushing furiously, she reminded herself that he couldn't _possibly_ know what she'd been staring at. He was a damn fine military officer, but even Jack O'Neill didn't have eyes in the back of his head. Or anywhere else on the back side of him.

Being an expert on the subject, she really should know.

Clearing her throat, Sam regained her composure instantly. "Nothing out of the ordinary, sir." Oh, how she hated that 'sir.' "Though it's hard to make out much through these trees." _And while I'm concentrating on your butt._ She took a deep breath of the clean, forest air. She _really_ needed to get a handle on her hormones.

When Jack suddenly stopped, it was all she could do to keep from falling into him. Luckily, Teal'c was paying attention, as always, and neatly steadied her with a quick but firm hand to the shoulder. Casting him a thankful smile, she tried to see what had caused her CO to halt so abruptly.

Echoing her thoughts, Daniel spoke softly from behind them. "What is it?"

Jack squinted into the distance, once again pulling out his binoculars for assistance. "I'm not entirely sure," he said distractedly. "Looks like a building of some sort." Handing the binoculars to Daniel, he stepped aside and waited for the archaeologist to look into the distance. "What do you make of it?" he asked quietly.

Daniel remained silent for a long moment. Then, glancing at his team, he shrugged. "It's hard to tell from this distance," he admitted, "but it looks almost like ancient Greek architecture. Of course, that could mean anything. We won't know unless we get a closer look."

Taking the binoculars back from Daniel, Jack swept his assessing gaze over the surrounding forest. "Well, it looks safe for the moment." Grasping his P-90 with a new intensity, he nodded toward the distant structure. "Let's move in. Look sharp, everyone."

Following O'Neill's lead, the team walked carefully and quietly through the thick undergrowth. Within a few hundred feet, it became apparent that the building sat in the center of some sort of clearing. Even from a distance, Sam could make out streaming sunlight on green grass, two things that were nonexistent in the thick forest which currently surrounded them.

As they reached the edge of the open space, Jack held up a hand, silently commanding the team to halt. Teal'c crept up beside him and the pair scouted the area with intense concentration. After several tense seconds, Jack exchanged a meaningful look with Teal'c and nodded. Turning to Sam and Daniel, he gestured to the structure. "Looks completely deserted. The area around it was probably kept clear by whoever used to live here, but it's pretty overgrown now. Be careful where you're walking. We have no idea what to expect."

Nodding, Sam looked over her CO's shoulder into the clearing. "It's been deserted for a while, by the look of it."

Teal'c agreed. "Several decades, at least, or so I would guess by the height of the trees which have begun to grow in the grassy area."

Eager to explore the area, the four teammates cautiously stepped into open sunlight, looking at the large, open space which had been carved into the forest. "Wow," Daniel said softly, a note of excitement creeping into his voice, "This is _definitely_ an ancient Greek design. Look at the fluted columns and carved frieze." He stood staring at the building with his mouth slightly agape. "This is incredible."

Sam smiled at the reverence in his words. "I guess we'll be staying for a while," she said knowingly. Once Daniel had that particular look of awe and interest on his face, it took an act of biblical proportions to pull him away from his studies.

Hearing Sam's words, Jack turned to look at his teammates. Also recognizing Daniel's expression, he sighed with resignation. "Teal'c, start scouting a spot for camp. Carter, come with me. I wanna get a closer look at that building."

Nodding, Sam easily took up position beside her CO. As they started navigating the overgrown plant life in the clearing, Sam also found herself somewhat fascinated by the large structure looming ahead of them. "It really is impressive," she admitted. "Looks like something you might see in the ruins near Athens."

Jack glanced from the building to his second-in-command. "Yeah, except it's in much better shape." Brown eyes restlessly exploring the surrounding area, he looked taut as a coiled spring. "Something kept it looking that pretty until a few years ago. I'd like to know who and why."

Sam heard the uneasiness in his voice that indicated a gut feeling of mistrust. She'd heard that tone too many times to dismiss it as superstition. Colonel O'Neill had nearly superhuman instincts in the field, instincts which had saved their collective behinds on more than one occasion. Looking at the building with a newfound sense of caution, she silently edged closer.

Just as they were about to step into the structure's massive shadow, Sam noticed something directly in front of the large steps leading up to its main entrance. Nestled in the tall grasses and weeds that grew throughout the clearing, a fairly large, circular pond shimmered clearly in the midday sun. "Sir!" she said, pointing to her discovery. "Looks too perfect to be natural."

Jack studied the small pool carefully for a moment before walking toward it, Sam at his heels. When they were within a few feet of it, he nodded in agreement. "Yup. I'm no expert on Greek architecture, but I'd say someone or something built this." He gestured to the bottom of the pond, easily visible through the crystal-clear water. "Looks like it was tiled at one point."

Intrigued, Sam leaned forward to have a better look. Standing close to the water's edge, she peered into the sparkling surface. "You're right, sir. I can clearly see the-"

"Carter, look out!" Jack's voice was thick with alarm. "The bank doesn't look to be…" A loud splash interrupted his words, making him cringe reflexively. "…sound," he finished lamely.

Sitting in the middle of the surprisingly warm pond, Sam shoved a hand through her now-sodden hair. An earthy, four-letter expletive split the air as she assessed her current position.

Unsuccessfully stifling a smile, Jack looked at her with amusement sparkling in his dark eyes. "Taking a bath, Major?" he asked dryly, lips twitching into a faint smile.

Glaring at him, Sam hoisted herself into a standing position. The water barely came to the middle of her thighs, but was deep enough to have completely submerged her when she'd fallen in. Looking down at herself, she stifled a groan of mortification. Her BDUs were completely drenched, stuck to her body like a second skin. Tiny bits of moss and other plant life stuck to her in a random pattern that blended nicely with the camouflage print, but did little to improve her mood. "This is _so_ typical," she muttered. Looking over at Jack, she glowered at him darkly. "And don't you _dare_ laugh at me."

Clearly fighting the urge to do exactly that, Jack cleared his throat with a smirk. "Wouldn't dream of it, Carter."

Sam trudged slowly to the edge of the pool and hoisted herself onto a more solid-looking section of the bank. Sighing heavily, she flopped down onto the ground with a sodden _squish_. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jack watched covertly as Sam peeled off her soggy vest and button-down shirt, revealing a black tank top beneath it. Sucking in a silent breath, he turned away from the sight and forced himself to think of something – _anything – _besides the damp, gorgeous, sexy-as-hell Major disrobing a few feet away. Earlier in the day, he hadn't been able to shake the feeling that she'd been staring at his ass, which was ridiculous, of course. Samantha Carter certainly had better things to do when offworld than stare at his ancient backside. Still, the thought had triggered other forbidden images in his brain, making him uncomfortably aware of her every move.

This, of course, led him to his current, unenviable position, standing an arm's-length away from the object of his desire as she slowly peeled layers of wet clothing from her nicely rounded body. Shifting his weight slightly, he prayed she wouldn't examine _his_ BDUs too closely in the next few minutes, or he might have some explaining to do about the present state of his pants.

Tearing his mind away from those tempting thoughts, he picked up his radio. Daniel and Teal'c weren't more than a few hundred feet away, but it was easier than yelling. "Danny, T, we've got a little situation here." Glancing reflexively at Sam, he smiled at the dark glare she shot him. "Carter's gone and fallen into a pond. Either of you have any dry clothes in your pack? I've got nothing, and her spare uniform is as wet as the one she's wearing."

Hearing his amused assessment of the situation, Sam buried her face in her hands and wished she could die of embarrassment. "You don't have to sound so smug about it," she muttered to her CO, who was still staring at her with a sparkle in his knowing eyes.

Jack turned away before she became aware of anything untoward in his expression. He knew that his wayward thoughts would eventually appear on his face – among other places – especially since he'd just caught sight of the effect that the cool breeze and the evaporating water were having on Sam's chilled body. Biting back a curse of his own, he exhaled sharply, wishing that the military-issued tank didn't fit his second-in-command quite so snugly.

Daniel's voice crackled through the radio. "Uh, I've got a spare t-shirt and pair of pants, but I'm not sure how well they'll fit." He had the good grace to keep his laughter contained over the airwaves, though it was clear he'd been chuckling before issuing his offer of help.

Willing to take assistance from anyplace at this point, Sam fished her radio from the soggy vest at her side. "Thanks, Daniel. Anything's better than what I've got on," she muttered miserably.

"Be right there," he replied with a smile in his voice.

Finally reigning in his rampant desires, Jack crossed over to where Sam sat hunched on the ground and dropped down beside her. "See? No harm done," he said cheerfully. "We'll just hang your wet stuff over a tree to dry. With this sunlight, they'll be wearable again in no time."

Appreciative of the attempt to shore up her flagging spirits, Sam managed a dismal smile. "Thanks, sir." Looking at his sleek, well-muscled form, she swallowed reflexively. "How come _you_ never do anything as undignified as falling into a pond?"

Jack looked perceptively into the distance, striking an exaggerated pose of sage wisdom. "Because, Major, I have years of experience under my belt." Then, returning his dark gaze to her, he grinned. "That, and the fact that I always make you three go first."

Sam laughed, glad to have his humor in a moment which might otherwise be unbearable. "Remind me of that the next time we're trudging around through some unknown wilderness."

A rustling in the undergrowth had both Sam and Jack looking up expectantly. Daniel and Teal'c walked toward their teammates, clearly trying to get a good look at Sam. Holding out a bundle of clothing like a peace offering, Daniel approached with a tentative smile. "Rough morning?" he asked gingerly.

Sam smiled wryly. "Something like that." Taking the blessedly dry clothes, Sam stood and pointed toward the distant side of the building. "I'm just gonna run over there and change."

Jack nodded, examining the area for potential dangers without conscious awareness of his actions. "Just be careful, Major," he said quietly. Then, with a teasing smirk, he added, "Never know when a pond might jump out in front of you."

Sending him a withering glare, Sam turned on one heel and stalked away from the group.

Daniel shot Jack an amused smile as she rounded the corner of the building. "That wasn't very nice," he said, not entirely sounding like he meant it.

Jack shrugged. "Probably not. But she can take care of herself." Looking at the pile of wet gear she'd left behind, he started separating the clothing from the other items so that the garments could be hung up to dry. "Besides, do you really think she'd go any easier on me if it had been my sorry ass to fall into that pond?"

Daniel chuckled, noting with some amusement the way that Jack was caring for Sam's equipment. "No, I suppose not." Just as he was fairly sure that Jack would never look after his or Teal'c's clothing if it were laying in a wet heap on the ground. He was tempted to comment on it, but knew such remarks would be unwelcome. In fact, Daniel was fairly sure Jack wasn't even aware of how telling his actions were.

Teal'c was also watching Jack's movements with interest. The wordless look that he exchanged with Daniel indicated that he, too, found his teammate's attentions amusing. Apparently, however, he did not share Daniel's reluctance to speak of it. "O'Neill, should you not let Major Carter see to her own equipment?"

Suddenly aware of what he'd been doing, Jack nearly dropped Sam's canteen on his foot. Trying to appear nonchalant, he instantly became still. "Just trying to help," he said defensively.

Teal'c raised one eyebrow at his friend, indicating that he wasn't convinced. "As you say."

Seeing the knowing looks that both his friends were casting at him, Jack turned on one heel and started walking toward the structure's vast front steps. "Oh, for-cryin'-out-loud," he muttered under his breath. Jack knew that Daniel and Teal'c were well aware of his obsession with Sam. Much as he tried to hide it, his feelings were fairly obvious to people who _didn't_ spend most of their lives working beside him. For his two closest friends and colleagues, he knew it had to be glaringly apparent. Still, by unspoken agreement, it was also a topic that was never discussed. More than anything, Jack did not want anyone's pity over his present situation. The two men behind him certainly understood and respected that sentiment. But he supposed he couldn't blame them for calling him on it from time to time. Hell, if he hadn't been so torn up by the circumstances, _he_ might find it amusing, too.

Once Jack was out of earshot, Daniel turned to his large, stoic companion. "You think they'll ever get it together?"

Teal'c regarded Daniel with a small, wise smile. "Even two warriors as stubborn as O'Neill and Major Carter cannot fight such power forever." He followed Jack's progress with his fathomless, dark eyes.

Daniel sighed. "I hope you're right, Teal'c." Watching Jack climb the marble steps into the giant building, he shook his head and slowly repeated himself. "I really hope you're right."

* * *

Half an hour later, the entire team stood in the dim interior of the large, marble structure. Roughly one-hundred feet across by two-hundred feet long, the giant, stone edifice was definitely impressive. The space inside the building was one, large room supported by enormous marble columns which dotted the floorplan at regular intervals. However, it was a gilded circle of floor tiles set perfectly in the center of the space which currently commanded SG-1's attention.

"It's giving off some sort of low-level EM emissions," Sam mumbled absently, consulting a small, handheld electronic device. It had taken her the better part of thirty minutes to stop feeling stupid about her tumble into the pond, but she'd finally become distracted enough with their recent discovery to forget her humiliation, at least for the moment.

Jack and Teal'c exchanged concerned glances. "The _floor_?" Staring at the golden circle, Jack took a step away from it.

Oblivious to his discomfort, Sam nodded absently. "Nothing dangerous, as far as I can tell. But there's definitely _something_ going on under those tiles."

A few yards away, Daniel paused in his examination of some carvings etched into one of the massive central pillars. "The writing here seems to be a derivative of ancient Greek," he said vaguely, not paying much attention to the rest of the team. "The dialect is pretty obscure, but I think it says something about…" he squinted at the markings. "…'eternal torment for sins against the gods.'"

Looking more wary with each passing moment, Jack looked at the floor again. "That sounds unpleasant," he muttered dryly. Then, noticing how close Sam had gotten to the edge of the circle, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Whoa, Carter! Watch where you're walking." Gesturing to the gleaming tiles, he suppressed a shudder. "How about we avoid the flashy 'circle of doom' until we have more information about it?"

Sam blinked in surprise, flicking a glance at the strong hand clasped around her upper arm. She'd been so absorbed in her readings, she hadn't even noticed how close she'd strayed to the edge of the gilded ring. "Sorry, sir," she apologized meekly. Then, deciding that a few feet of distance between her and the mysterious circle might not be a bad idea, she took a single step toward her CO. Unfortunately, she'd failed to notice a slightly uneven floor tile which jutted a fraction of an inch above the others. With a shocking jolt, she caught her heel on the offending object and immediately felt herself sway backwards.

Feeling Sam's weight suddenly shifting back toward the circle, Jack lunged forward to stop her descent. "Carter!" he yelled, frantically grabbing at her other arm. Distantly, he could see Teal'c also lurching toward them with arms outstretched, but in a sickeningly brief instant, he knew neither of them was going to stop Sam from taking a tumble.

Worse, he also realized he was going down with her.

The last thought to cross his mind as the glittering tiles rushed toward him was that if he and Carter made their way through this in one piece, he was going to wring her gorgeous little neck.


	2. Into the fire

A/N: How was that for a start? Oh, and in case I hadn't made it clear enough in the story intro, this chapter – and most of those to follow – is going to be steamy. While I do try to keep it somewhere below pornographic, it definitely earns more than a PG-13. So, don't be offended – I warned you!

* * *

Chapter 2

Slowly feeling air return to her lungs, Sam reluctantly opened her eyes. As she'd suspected, the large, solid mass laying on top of her was none other than her adorably irritated commanding officer. Meeting his intense, coffee-colored gaze, she smiled sheepishly.

Jack's first emotion upon seeing her open her eyes was intense relief. They'd fallen into the center of the circle with a fair amount of force, and while he'd tried to keep most of his weight from landing directly on top of her, he knew he'd pretty much flattened his lovely second-in-command when he'd smacked onto the hard tiles. "You okay?" he rasped quietly, grateful for the clarity he saw in her round, blue eyes.

Sam nodded slowly. "Just a little bruised," she replied, captivated by the myriad emotions flickering through his dark stare. "What happened?" She wrinkled her brow as she became aware of the faint smell of ozone in the air. "Was it just me, or did we set off some sort of electrical discharge?"

Knowing he should be rolling away from her, but unable to make his limbs process that command just yet, Jack found himself quickly becoming aware of the delightful softness of her body pressed up against him. Taking a deep breath, he continued to look into the sparkling eyes which were scant inches away from his own. Vaguely, he realized he ought to be replying to her question, but was totally unable to recall what she'd asked.

Hearing a pointed throat-clearing from behind them, Jack suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. _That_ got his muscles moving in a big hurry. In the blink of an eye, he'd rolled away from her and was shooting a warning look toward Daniel's clearly amused expression.

The archaeologist fixed him with a knowing look before turning his attention to Sam. "It's not just you," he replied, answering Sam's earlier question. "The moment you guys hit the floor, it felt like a giant wave of static electricity jolted through the tiles."

Jack nodded, recalling the phenomenon clearly. "Yeah. Kinda like what happens when you run on carpet in your socks and then touch a doorknob."

Pushing herself awkwardly up from the floor, Sam glanced around for the instrument she'd been holding when she'd fallen. It had flown from her grasp when she'd impacted the tiles, but luckily hadn't gone far. Scrambling over to it, she picked it up and looked at the small, LED display. Pushing a few buttons on the front of the instrument, she frowned. "I was afraid of that," she said softly.

Jack winced, feeling his stomach starting to sink. "Afraid of _what_?" In the past, accidental encounters with alien technology had generally not gone well for anyone involved.

Looking at her CO, Sam sighed audibly. "The EM radiation is gone. Whatever energy was present earlier was apparently discharged when we touched the tiles."

Groaning, Jack turned away. "Great. So, you're saying we just set off some sort of alien trap, yes?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. I really don't know." Pausing, she seemed to be taking stock of herself. "Do you feel anything strange?"

Jack looked down at his rumpled BDUs. "No. But that doesn't necessarily mean that my head won't fall off tomorrow," he added darkly.

From behind them, Daniel gestured toward the surrounding pillars. "It's possible that the answers might lie somewhere in this room. Our best chance to figure out what happened probably lies with translating this text."

Sighing grimly, Jack fixed Sam with a resigned look. "See what you can do to help Daniel. Teal'c and I are going to check in with General Hammond. I'd rather stay near this crazy thing until we have some idea what it does.

* * *

Five hours later, SG-1 was briskly making camp for the night. Sam, who was still stepping softly around Jack, was eternally grateful that Teal'c had offered to bunk down in her tent. She _really_ didn't want to face her irritated CO tonight.

On a positive note, neither she nor Jack had yet to exhibit any negative side effects from their earlier encounter. General Hammond had agreed to let them continue their study of the building, provided that they checked in regularly and agreed to return if anything appeared to be changing for the worse.

The building itself had revealed very little in the few hours since the accident. Daniel had started his translation of the writings on the pillars, but it was slow-going due to the unfamiliar dialect. So far, his best guess was that the structure was some sort of temple, though it wasn't entirely clear who the deity of honor was, nor who built it. The gilded circle in the middle of the chamber was still a complete mystery, much to Jack's grim displeasure.

Climbing into her tent, Sam smiled sheepishly at Teal'c. "Thanks for volunteering to bunk down with me. Daniel always wants to talk before going to sleep, which I just don't think I'm up for tonight. And I don't think the Colonel even wants to look at me right now."

Teal'c smiled slightly. "Major Carter, I am certain that O'Neill is much less angry than you suspect. He is simply uncomfortable not knowing more about the potential hazard his team has been exposed to." He looked at her in his disconcertingly forthright manner. "He is concerned for you."

Hearing the Jaffa's assessment of the situation, Sam looked skeptical. "If you say so," she mumbled doubtfully. Teal'c simply nodded and lay down on his bedroll. Sam knew that he'd be asleep in no time. Since he'd lost "junior," Teal'c had admittedly made a major adjustment, switching from kelno'reem to sleep, but the warrior didn't seem any worse for the wear. Sam was just glad she had a teammate who would let her get some sleep.

Climbing into her own sleeping bag, Sam exhaled slowly, trying to force her muscles to relax. It hadn't been a great day. Between the pond and the more serious encounter with unknown alien technology, Sam knew she'd made as much a fool of herself as the situation allowed. The only thing that could have made the day worse would have been Jack turning around to catch her staring at his ass. Grimacing at the thought, she rolled over and buried her head under her pillow. Tossing fitfully on the hard ground, Sam tried to get comfortable. There were too many bumps under her bedroll and too many forbidden thoughts in her head.

Sleep was a long time in coming.

* * *

"…so, if I don't have better luck tomorrow, I'll have to ask General Hammond to send some of my textbooks through the gate. I really wish I could have done more today, but the dialect really is-"

"DANIEL!" Jack interrupted the archaeologist with an irritated bark. "Enough with the shop talk! I'd like to get some shuteye if you don't mind."

Completely unfazed by his friend's gruff manner, Daniel merely smiled. "Sure, Jack. I just don't want you to be worried about anything. I'm sure if there were going to be negative consequences to your little electrical jolt, you or Sam would have seen the effects by now."

Grinding his teeth in an effort to keep from exploding, Jack exhaled sharply. "Yes, Daniel, I'm sure you're right. And thank you for bringing up such a comforting and relaxing topic of conversation right before bedtime." He smiled humorlessly. "Really makes me feel all snug and sleepy."

Daniel sank back onto his bedroll slowly. "Oh. Sorry about that."

Jack rolled his eyes. "How about we just stop talking?"

"Sure. 'Night, Jack." Apparently understanding the other man's dark mood, Daniel wisely decided to close his eyes – and his mouth – and go to sleep.

On the tent's other bedroll, Jack wasn't having as much luck. His mind kept replaying Sam's tumble into that gilded circle over and over again, making him shift uncomfortably on the uneven ground. He kicked himself for not being quicker in getting to her… hell, for letting her get too damn close to the stupid thing in the first place. They really had no idea what might arise after their brush with the unfamiliar technology, but if past experience was any indicator, it wasn't likely to be good. Sighing resignedly, he tried shoving the useless thoughts from his brain and concentrated on relaxing. It didn't do much good.

Sleep was a long time in coming.

* * *

Strong, calloused hands smoothly ran their way down one slim, graceful arm. Bare skin met bare skin in a dance as old as time itself.

The two soldiers stared into each other's eyes, both reveling in the desire they saw in their lover's heated expression. It had taken years for them to finally reach this point, but now that it was here, it seemed as though the moment had simply been waiting for its appointed time, unwilling to be rushed and patient to cultivate anticipation of its arrival.

"Sam." The single word was both an entreaty and a song of worship. Deep, coffee-colored eyes raked over the smooth, alabaster features of the woman before him. She was still wearing a snug, slightly damp tank top and black bikini panties, but there were no barriers present in her intelligent blue gaze. She met his eyes boldly, clearly expressing her desire for him in a way that words simply couldn't express.

With a slow smile, she reached up and fiercely pulled his mouth down to hers. The kiss was electric; two individuals merged into a single, blistering fountain of heat and desire. As his hands brushed the underside of one breast, she gasped against his lips. "Please, Jack," she whispered.

Reading her thoughts in the familiar way that had always existed between them, he slowly inched the tank top upwards. When he reached the underside of one perfectly rounded breast, he smiled in surprised arousal. Running his thumb along the bare skin he'd just revealed, he leaned backward slightly and gave her a questioning look.

Blushing faintly, she explained her lack of undergarments with a delicate shrug. "The pond," she murmured. "Everything was wet."

Staring into her blue eyes, Jack simply smiled. "I'm not complaining," he replied softly, letting his hands continue to push the garment slowly upwards. In moments, cool night air whispered against the heated, bare flesh of her chest, making Sam shiver reflexively.

Knowing that her reaction was more anticipation than chill, Jack continued his tantalizing exploration of her body. As his warm hands slowly brushed over one sensitive peak and then the other, he was delighted by the soft noises shuddering out of his lover's throat. Determined to impart as much pleasure as humanly possible, Jack soon replaced the tender brush of his hand with the moist heat of his mouth.

As his tongue gently flicked over the first pebble-hard tip, Sam's back arched up from her bedroll, a gasp exploding from her lips. Soon, she was whimpering inarticulately while his mouth continued its erotic pursuit. Needing to anchor herself to something before she flew into pieces, Sam frantically grasped his bare shoulders with her long, elegant fingers. The solid strength she felt there triggered a wave of emotion that was both overwhelming and comforting at the same time. This wasn't some faceless mystery lover; this was _Jack_. Strong, capable, and always watching her back, this man would keep her from hurt of any kind if he could help it.

Feeling the shift in her mood, Jack slowly lifted his head and met her startlingly clear gaze. Desire and affection radiated from her in streams that were nearly palpable to him. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Sam?" His voice was filled with wonder as he saw something inexpressibly tender shine in her eyes. She responded only by shimmying the rest of the way out of her tank top, offering herself to him in a wordless gesture of surrender.

The need to feel her pressed against him was undeniable. Capturing her mouth in another sizzling kiss, he reveled in the sensation of her soft curves pushing urgently against the unyielding wall of his chest. Skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat, the pair delighted in the newfound awareness of their bodies.

Restless to discover more of her, Jack's hands slowly skimmed down the warmth of her flat stomach and under the waistband of her underpants. Sensing his intentions, Sam whimpered delicately against his lips, sliding one leg to the side in a primal invitation. Needing no further prompting, his curious fingers quickly found their way to the molten core of her.

Throwing her head back with a wordless moan of pleasure, Sam clung to him desperately. As he continued to tantalize her with soft, insistent caresses, she felt herself nearing a monumental precipice. "Jack, wait," she gasped, clutching at his hand. Looking him boldly in the eyes, she spoke with quiet intensity. "Come with me," she whispered. "I want to be there together."

Entranced by the magnetic force of her blue eyes, Jack nodded wordlessly and quickly disposed of his boxers. In moments, it was just the two of them, pressed together in an ancient and irresistible attraction that simply couldn't be denied. Settling between her legs, Jack leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. They both gasped in pleasure as he finally found his way toward her waiting, velvety heat. With one, powerful thrust he-

* * *

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Jack sat bolt upright in his bedroll, sweat running down the side of his face in tiny rivulets. Biting back an earthy, four-letter expletive, he quickly glanced over at the other side of the tent. Thankfully, Daniel was still snoring softly, oblivious to Jack's tormented, rude awakening. Flopping back down onto the ground, Jack stifled a groan of frustration. He'd had dreams about Sam in the past, but rarely had they been quite so graphic or so… _real_. Feeling both tense and exhausted, he tried to concentrate on regulating his breathing or on the sounds of the crickets, _anything_ to keep from thinking about the forbidden fruit that was Samantha Carter. His mind was a tangled muddle of emotions, pushing him in a hundred different directions at once.

There was one bit of information that could have made him feel exponentially worse about his present condition, but luckily for him, he was blissfully ignorant of that particular fact.

A few dozen yards away, in an identical, military-issued tent, the same Samantha Carter who'd just haunted his sleep was desperately trying to shake off an incredibly erotic dream about her commanding officer, wondering how she was ever going to look him in the eye again.


	3. Out of Reach

A/N: Glad to see everyone's liking the new story. I think this one is going to push even my limits for UST. I have no idea how long I can keep this pace up – I wrote and posted _three_ chapters on Thursday – by my count, 8,349 words! That's a new record for me. Apparently, graduate school has inspired me to be quite prolific!

I feel compelled to add another "Rated for HEAT" warning. It's smoking, and likely to stay that way for a few chapters at the very least. Though, really, if you were going to be offended by my, er, colorful prose, you'd probably have given up after the last chapter, right? Consider yourselves warned. Again.

* * *

Blinking drowsily, Sam laced up her boots through a fog of exhaustion. To say she hadn't slept well would be an understatement. After her blazingly erotic dream starring none other than the forbidden Colonel Jack O'Neill, she'd spent the rest of the night trying to forget about the images that were etched in her brain. Taut as a bowstring, she'd alternated between sheer embarrassment and raging sexual frustration. She was now dreading her first sight of him, certain that the look on her face would be telling.

Thankfully, Teal'c's relative inexperience with sleep hadn't affected his ability to slumber through her fitful tossing and turning. She was eternally grateful for that. Having to explain her condition last night would have been unthinkably humiliating. Inwardly scolding herself, Sam decided that she _really _needed to keep her mind strictly on business today. All that staring at her CO's backside had clearly not been good for her subconscious self. Still, she had no idea how she was going to keep herself from turning beet red when she finally came face-to-face with him.

Standing up, she turned around and almost fell over with surprise. Well, she mused as she struggled to retain her balance, at least she had her answer. As it turned out, she simply _wasn't_ going to keep herself from turning beet red. Staring into Jack's searing, dark gaze, she found herself momentarily transported to a dream world where those eyes had locked with hers in the heat of passion. Praying that he'd interpret her flush as a remnant of yesterday's embarrassment over falling into the circle, she swallowed thickly. "Morning, sir," she mumbled inanely.

Jack had thought he'd been prepared for this. He'd been putting off conversation with her since he'd climbed out of his bedroll that morning, certain that he'd be overcome with the fierce desire he'd experienced in his vivid dream the night before. As it turned out, no amount of mental discipline could adequately prepare him for the shock he felt when he met her blue eyes head-on. As his gaze hungrily roamed over her delicate features, he found himself disconcertingly able to recall the satin softness of her lips and the moist heat of her tongue. Her bland greeting danced in and out of his ears nonsensically. Clenching his jaw, he was shocked and appalled to find himself fighting an overwhelming urge to sweep her back into his arms and sample her kisses all over again.

Except, he reminded himself firmly, he wouldn't be sweeping her _back_ anywhere. She hadn't really been in his arms last night. It had been a tantalizing illusion, realistic enough to make his breathing labored and his pants a bit snug, but an illusion nonetheless.

Seeing the scorching heat in her CO's eyes, Sam mistakenly interpreted his mood as anger. "Sir?" she asked timidly. "Are you okay? I'm really, _really_ sorry about yesterday."

The anxious expression on Sam's face suddenly ripped Jack from his reverie. Forcing himself to relax, he took a shaky breath and tried to slow his pulse. "Don't worry about it, Major." He smiled slightly. "I'm not mad, I just didn't sleep very well last night."

Sam smiled weakly. "Yeah, me neither." Was _that_ an understatement. Still, she was relieved to see a certain amount of normalcy return to their conversation. "What's on the agenda today?"

Gesturing to he other, nearby members of the team, Jack avoided meeting her gaze directly. He was still too shaken by the first look. "Daniel and I are going to head back to the temple, while you and Teal'c will return to the gate for supplies. Apparently, there are some textbooks in his lab that you're supposed to bring to him." Pulling out a rumpled piece of paper, he handed it to her. "He wrote down the titles he wants."

"Ah, Jack…" Apparently having overheard the conversation, the subject of their discussion wandered over. Smiling from one officer to another, Daniel explained his interruption. "About that… I think we need to rearrange things a bit. I'd like to keep Teal'c with me, just in case we run across any Goa'uld symbols." Daniel glanced at the looming edifice in the clearing. "I've been thinking, just about every time we encounter evidence of ancient human civilizations on other planets, we also find references to aliens acting as gods, guardians, or spirits. So, it wouldn't surprise me in the least to discover this temple was built by some tyrannical Goa'uld as a way of demanding worship."

Trying to formulate a rational argument against Daniel's change in plans, Jack completely drew a blank. The fact was, his only real objection to spending the day with Carter was that he worried about his own lack of restraint. Resisting her was hard enough on a normal day. After imagining their heated tumble between the sheets last night, he desperately needed some distance to get control of his raging hormones. Still, he was a soldier, first and foremost. If duty called him to bite the bullet and spend the day with the object of his fantasies, he'd manage to muddle through somehow. "All right," he replied, strain clearly evident in his face.

Sam heard the tension in his voice and flinched. Who could blame the man for wanting to keep his distance from her? Yesterday, she'd started out by falling into a pond and then had managed to pull him into an unknown piece of alien technology. "I promise I'll be more careful, sir."

Looking into her blue eyes, Jack suddenly felt like a heel. His own inner turmoil was starting to cause _her_ to feel uncomfortable, which was simply unacceptable. Smiling genuinely for the first time that day, he conveyed as much reassurance as he could with his eyes. "Relax, Carter. Nobody's blaming you for our little accident yesterday. It's just been one of _those_ missions." Taking a deep breath, his gaze quickly swept over their camp, making sure he had everything they'd need. "All right, Major. Let's head out."

* * *

Teal'c watched Sam and Jack march briskly out of the clearing, an unreadable expression on his face. Even after the pair had disappeared into the trees, the large Jaffa stood silent and still, staring up the trail after them.

Noticing his friend's unusual lack of activity, Daniel approached him casually. "Something wrong?"

Glancing at the archaeologist for a moment, Teal'c soon returned his attention to the forest. "I am uncertain," he admitted quietly. "Both O'Neill and Major Carter were most out-of-sorts this morning."

Daniel seemed to think about that for a moment. "I guess I hadn't noticed." His gaze also wandered toward the now-vacant trail into the forest. "I mean, sure, Jack was crabby. But that's not so unusual."

Teal'c smiled faintly. "It is true that he is often less than cordial when speaking to you, Daniel Jackson. But he is not usually quick to show his temper to me."

At that, Daniel looked faintly surprised. "He snapped at _you_?" That _was_ unusual.

The warrior nodded. "And at Major Carter." Turning to his friend, concern was clearly evident on his normally-stoic features. "I am worried that he might be experiencing some negative effects from his fall into the golden circle yesterday."

Daniel exhaled slowly. "I hadn't thought of that." Wincing slightly, he suddenly looked a bit regretful. "According to Jack's original plan for the day, he and Sam were going to be split up. I shuffled things around so that you could help me if we ran into Goa'uld writing." He ran his hand through his thick, sandy brown hair. "Now I'm wishing I hadn't done that. If there _is_ something wrong with Jack, it's probably also wrong with Sam. And now they're on their own out there."

Teal'c considered Daniel's words carefully. "Perhaps it would be wise to stay in frequent radio contact with them." Finally turning away from the wooded path, he relaxed slightly. "I noticed nothing concerning in Major Carter's actions this morning, so it is possible that O'Neill is simply in a bad mood."

Daniel nodded slowly, still uneasy about the situation. "He did mention that he hadn't slept well."

With one last glance toward the tree-line, Teal'c began to collect his gear for the day ahead. "Perhaps I am simply imagining trouble where there is none."

Following the somber Jaffa back into camp, Daniel swallowed hard. He'd never known the warrior to be particularly imaginative and wasn't inclined to start believing it now.

* * *

Sam was accustomed to working in a state of companionable silence with her colleagues, but there was nothing easy or relaxed about the unnatural quiet which now enveloped her and Jack. Still struggling with the previous night's images, Sam was having a very difficult time keeping her mind on the task at hand. The situation wasn't made any easier by the narrow trail, which inevitably had her staring at the familiar shape of the Colonel's backside.

Again.

Swallowing a groan, Sam tried desperately _not_ to think of how that backside had looked in her dreams last night. The intimacy of her nighttime fantasy had been remarkably intense. Sure, she'd daydreamed about making love with him on more than one occasion, but last night had been more than an imaginary reverie – it had felt very, very _real_.

Naturally, being a scientist, she understood the power of dreams. Free from restrictions, the subconscious mind was able to dance into situations that the conscious mind would never dare to go. But the biochemical fact was that _because_ the conscious mind was generally not involved in dreams, most of these nighttime excursions were never placed into long-term memory. Only when the dreamer was awakened prematurely, thrusting consciousness into the subliminal world, were dreams most likely to be remembered.

And, oh my, had she awakened prematurely last night.

Flushing with a combination of embarrassment and arousal, Sam painfully recalled the abrupt end to her erotic fantasy. Another thirty seconds and she'd have-

"Carter? Can you think of anything else we might need when we re-supply?" Jack's steady voice sliced into her heated thoughts so suddenly, Sam nearly swallowed her own tongue.

"Um, let me think about it, sir." Much to her dismay, the words sounded strained and uncomfortable, even to her own ears. Seeing Jack pause at the obvious tension in her voice, Sam pushed ahead, wrestling a normal tone from her uncooperative throat. "Medical supplies?" Thinking quickly, she ticked off a few more suggestions. "Extra flashlight batteries? Spare uniforms?" That would have been handy yesterday. "Emergency blankets?" Suddenly, her subconscious mind threw out another idea. _Condoms?_ Biting her tongue, she snapped her mouth shut before the word had a chance to escape.

Slowly, Jack turned around to face her, an odd look on his face. "Are you all right?" he asked curiously.

Sam's face was now the color of a stop sign. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You just listed enough supplies to last us a few months, Major. Are you planning on being here that long?"

Wishing the ground would open up and swallow her, Sam tried to appear nonchalant. "Never hurts to be prepared, sir." Then, flashing back to the condom idea, Sam inhaled so sharply that she began choking.

Seeing her overcome with coughing spasms, Jack instinctively reached over and patted her on the back, trying to ease her discomfort.

It was a bad idea.

The moment his hand made contact with the warm fabric of her t-shirt, he was bombarded with the overwhelming urge to wrap his other arm around her as well. Standing this close to her, he could smell the warm fragrance that was uniquely her, sweet and spicy and utterly irresistible. When she finally stopped coughing, she looked up. Instantly, their gazes tangled in a confusing array of intense emotions.

Realizing that he was reaching the end of his proverbial rope, Jack yanked his hand away as though he'd been burned. Then, in attempt to cover his jerky actions, he cleared his throat and tried to speak normally. "Better?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Nodding in the direction of the stargate, he cast a quick glance at her, unwilling to risk anything more substantial. "Keep moving?"

She nodded again. "Sure."

When he finally turned around and began trudging up the path, Sam felt her shoulders sag with relief.

It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Three hours later, she and Jack had finally arrived back at the team's camp in the clearing. She'd barely managed to make it through the rest of their restocking errand without embarrassing herself further. She'd even managed to fight off Janet's persistent questions about her state of physical and mental health. Sam was pretty sure she hadn't worked so hard to appear normal in her entire life. Frankly, it was exhausting.

She finally gave into the urge and snuck a surreptitious glance at her CO, who was currently organizing the gear they'd brought back from the SGC. It was impossible to pretend all was well with the two of them – even Janet had commented on the tension between the normally easygoing pair. So far, she'd been able to blame the strained atmosphere on worry over the unknown alien device. However, if nothing negative manifested soon, she'd need to figure out how to act normally around him or find another excuse. And how sad was it that the prospect of unknown doom at the hands of some nefarious technology was actually preferable to admitting the _real_ reason for her discomfort around Jack?

Shaking herself mentally, she tried to focus on something, _anything_, other than the irresistibly sexy Colonel across the camp. Noticing the noonday sun overhead, she grabbed a bottle of sunblock from her pack and furiously began applying it to her face and arms. She would _not_ think about Jack. She absolutely would not imagine his hands, strong and calloused, trailing over her body in a series of delicate caresses. She simply wouldn't –

Catching herself straying into forbidden territory, Sam bit back a groan. This was going to be harder than she'd originally thought.

A few dozen feet away, Jack was aimlessly sifting through the extra packs they'd brought from base. He supposed, to the causal observer, that he might look organized an efficient. However, anyone who watched him carefully would notice that he'd rearranged the items into neat little piles four times. And, currently, the extra blankets sat with two of Daniel's textbooks and a few MREs, while the rest of the translation texts were buried under a uniform shirt and an extra can of sterno.

Oh yeah. He was _really_ organized.

Exhaling sharply, Jack dropped a box of water purification tablets and ran his hands through his silver hair in a gesture of sheer frustration. He had absolutely no idea how to kick his brain back into 'mission' mode. It was currently stuck up to its wheel wells in a morass of hormonal obsession over one adorably sexy astrophysicist Major.

Unable to resist, he stole a glance at the object of his lust and promptly wished he hadn't. Currently, the blond genius was smoothing sunscreen down her long, graceful neck. Head tilted back, she had her eyes closed in an expression of mute contentment. It was remarkably close to the look she'd worn in his dreams last night when he'd placed whisper-soft kisses in exactly the same spot where her hand was now applying the lotion.

An arrow of desire shot through his belly, fierce enough to make him clench his jaw until it cracked audibly. Oh, lord. He was in _really_ bad shape.

This was going to be harder than he'd originally thought.

* * *

That evening, the team sat down to a dinner of MREs in the center of their makeshift camp. Daniel had spent the entire day in the alien temple, studying the text etched on the tall, marble pillars, while Teal'c examined the structure for any other clues to the operation of the golden circle. Sam was ashamed to admit she had accomplished very little. Ostensibly, she had conducted a survey of the surrounding clearing, looking for a power source which might have fueled the electrical jolt they'd experienced yesterday. In reality, however, she'd been unable to focus on much besides trying to shake her fixation on her CO. She'd wanted to look inside the temple for clues, but Jack had forbidden it until Daniel had gathered more information on the building.

Finishing up his dinner, Daniel glanced at the large structure behind them. Highlighted by the red-orange light of the setting sun, the temple was visually spectacular. "Since we're all together, I guess now would be a good time to tell you what I learned today."

Pushing the unidentifiable contents of his MRE around with a fork, Jack looked up expectantly. "By all means." For a change, he actually sounded interested in what the archaeologist had to say.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel collected his thoughts. When he spoke, there was a faint note of reluctance in his voice. "Well, for starters, the temple wasn't built strictly as a place of worship. I'm not exactly sure of the details yet, but I think it was used in some sort of punishment ceremony."

Groaning, Jack buried his face in his hands. "That's just fantastic," he muttered darkly.

Also looking alarmed, Sam swallowed nervously. Ignoring Jack's sarcasm, she spoke directly to Daniel. "What makes you say that?"

He replied somewhat grimly. "Most of the text seems to be a list of sins for which offenders were condemned." He grimaced. "Not cheerful reading, I assure you."

Sam felt a knot forming in her stomach. "Any clue as to what the sentence was?"

Shaking his head apologetically, Daniel clearly avoided eye contact with Jack. "Nothing yet."

Predictably, Jack was not pleased. "That's all you've got? At this rate, we might know what that stupid circle does sometime in the next three years." He glanced wryly at Sam. "Maybe you had the right idea with our supply list this morning."

Trying to find something optimistic about the day's work, Sam smiled weakly before turning to Teal'c. "How about you? Find anything interesting?"

The muscled warrior inclined his head slightly. "While examining the structure, I noticed that one of the large stone plates covering the back wall was broken in one corner. Because of this damage, I could see a series of small, mosaic tiles beneath the plate. I suspect that the plates cover some kind of decorative artwork."

Sam looked at Daniel. "What do you make of that?"

The archaeologist shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. Maybe tomorrow the three of you could start removing the marble squares which cover it."

Jack sighed. "Well, at least it'll give me something to do while I wait for my head to fall off."

The rest of the evening passed in relative silence. All four teammates were preoccupied with the day's discoveries – or, in the case of Sam and Jack, other, less professional musings. By the time Sam climbed into her bedroll that evening, she was completely wrung out.

Across the camp, Jack was experiencing similar feelings of fatigue. Praying that an uneventful night's sleep would put some distance between him and his fantasies about Sam, he slid into his sleeping bag with a groan of exhaustion. Closing his eyes, he didn't have to wait long for sleep to claim him.

* * *

Warm sunlight played over the smooth, pale skin of Sam's torso. Stretched out in the center of the grassy clearing, she sighed blissfully as a soft breeze whispered past her bare flesh. Seconds later, her sigh turned into a soft moan of pleasure as familiar hands swept over the same path that the wind had just traveled. "Jack," she gasped, meeting her lover's heated gaze with bold abandon.

"God, I've been craving this," he rasped. Lying beside her in the soft grass, Jack reveled in the feel of her body against his. Completely free from clothing and inhibitions, there were no barriers between them. Nuzzling the delicate skin just below her ear, Jack placed a series of whisper-soft kisses down her neck. "I can't tell you how much I wanted to hold you again."

Sam closed her eyes and absorbed the sensation of his lips on her skin. "Last night was incredible," she sighed. "I can't believe we waited as long as we did."

Trailing kisses down her collarbone, Jack momentarily paused to place a finger over her lips. "Shhh," he whispered. "No regrets, okay? We're here now."

Opening her eyes, she was overwhelmed with the tenderness she saw in his gaze. "No regrets," she agreed softly. Then, eyes locked with his, she began to nibble on the tip of his finger.

With the reflexes of a seasoned fighter, Jack rolled on top of Sam's delightfully warm body and smiled at the gasp of surprised pleasure his actions elicited. With a twinkle in his brown eyes, he raised his other hand to her face, cupping her jaw lovingly. "Hi," he whispered, gently tickling her lips with his.

Sam's response was charmingly breathless. "Hi, yourself." Her eyes fluttered shut as his mouth seductively descended onto hers.

"You do know you drove me crazy today," he murmured against her lips, running his hand down her neck and torso. When it finally came to rest against the side of her thigh, Sam gasped softly.

"_I_ drove _you_ crazy?" Tugging gently on his lower lip with her teeth, she shivered at the resulting growl that resonated from his throat.

Jack responded by placing a soft, wet kiss at the corner of her mouth. "The sunscreen just about drove me over the edge." Caressing her leg while continuing his pursuit of her mouth, he smiled wickedly. "I almost jumped you on the spot."

Sam chuckled. "That would have made for an interesting mission briefing." Slowly, his hand strayed from the side of her thigh to its top before sliding into the sensitive valley where her legs brushed against each other.

Refusing to relinquish her gaze, Jack watched in fascination as her face registered his intentions. A becoming flush spread from her cheeks down her neck as her pupils dilated with pleasure. Then, still staring into her crystal blue eyes, he slid his hand up the heated skin of her inner thigh to her welcoming, moist heat.

Gasping, Sam closed her eyes reflexively, overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensations spiraling through her body. Almost immediately, however, his fingers grew still. Eyes fluttering open, she gazed questioningly at her lover.

His smile was darkly seductive. "Look at me, Sam," he whispered. "I want to see your eyes."

Aroused beyond what she'd previously imagined to be possible, Sam felt herself spiraling quickly out of control. Then, as she teetered on the precipice of heaven, she frantically grasped his wrist. "Wait," she panted. Locked in his intense, brown stare, she spoke with all the authority of a four-star general. "Not without you."

He started to object. "Sam, let me-"

She gripped his arm harder. "No," she repeated firmly. "This is one trip I won't take alone."

With a faint smile, Jack's eyes blazed with passion. "If you insist." Then, gently nudging her legs apart, he settled between them with a low growl of satisfaction. Looking deeply into her blue gaze, he brushed against her in the most intimate manner possible. Eyes still locked in a wordless expression of understanding, the lovers seemed to transcend physical pleasure as Jack took a deep breath and surged forward –

* * *

Biting back a cry of frustration, Sam shot up from the floor of the tent and drew a deep, shuddering breath. As the reality of what had just occurred began to sink in, Sam's blue eyes filled with distressed tears. Dropping bonelessly back onto her bedroll, she fought back waves of tormenting emotions. She couldn't believe it had happened _again_. And she had no idea how she'd survive another day in her present condition.

Yards away in his own wrinkled sleeping bag, Jack clenched his jaws against the agony throbbing through his overheated body. A sneaking suspicion was forming in the back of his mind, one that he simply couldn't bear to face head-on yet. Rolling over onto the unyielding ground, he shoved back waves of dread and tried to get his raging lust under control.

If his fears were correct, tomorrow would be soon enough to face reality.


	4. Temptation

A/N: You have no idea how hard it is to write convincing, steamy sex scenes while listening to the theme from Sesame Street – which, with twin toddlers around, is fairly omnipresent in my home. Still, even with the dulcet voice of Big Bird ringing in my ears, I managed to turn the heat _up_ in this chapter. I'm totally baffled by this endless geyser of lust that has possessed me, but I'm feeling absolutely compelled to put it down on paper. Again, apologies if I've overdone it.

For those of you waiting on my next chapter for _Path from Yesterday_, rest assured, I'm working on it as well. It's been slightly slower going because I've needed to do some research, but it's on its way, and actually pretty meaty this time.

And now, back to UST central…

* * *

Chapter 4

"Wow, you look like hell." Daniel's frank assessment was issued in surprisingly cheerful tones as he slowly sipped the morning's second cup of coffee.

Glaring darkly at his friend, Jack replied with his trademark brand of sarcasm. "Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere." Blinking the grit of insomnia from his uncharacteristically bleary eyes, he sighed heavily. Sam would be up and about anytime now, and he had no idea how he was going to handle seeing the object of his unfulfilled longings.

Taking in Jack's rumpled clothing, bloodshot eyes, and surly disposition, Daniel wordlessly poured his friend a cup of the steaming brew he'd just finished making. Handing it over, he noted with some concern that Jack barely even looked in his direction. "Everything okay?" he asked gently.

Daniel's words sank into Jack's clouded brain, making him look up in vague surprise. "Huh?" Then, processing the question, he blinked and nodded faintly. "Oh yeah. I'm peachy."

Standing a few feet away, Teal'c had obviously been monitoring the exchange. Raising an eyebrow, he looked meaningfully at Daniel, who returned the expression with a worried frown. "Did you not sleep well, O'Neill?" The Jaffa's words had an almost soothing quality to them, as though he already sensed the answer to his question.

Exhaling sharply, Jack's eyes flashed with annoyance. "I said I'm _fine_," he snapped. Then, hearing the prickly tone in his own voice, he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, T." Looking at the concerned warrior, he shook his head. "No. I didn't sleep well. I was too damned worried about that stupid golden circle." Well, that was _almost_ true. Just substitute 'stopping myself from molesting Carter in her sleep' with 'that stupid golden circle,' and it would be perfectly accurate.

Teal'c absorbed Jack's words with a silent nod. "Major Carter was similarly afflicted. She spent much of the night shifting restlessly in her bedroll."

Jack's jaws clenched reflexively. _Oh lord,_ he thought dismally. _Please don't talk about Sam and blankets in the same sentence._ Clearing his throat, he fought for a normal tone. "Sorry to hear that," he mumbled.

As if summoned by their conversation, Sam suddenly emerged from the tent she was sharing with Teal'c. Jack immediately noticed the dark circles under her eyes and felt a flash of concern.

Sam had huddled in her tent that morning for as long as she could without eliciting questions from her teammates. Butterflies the size of C-5 Galaxy cargo planes had slammed into her belly as she'd pushed aside the tent flap and stepped into the pleasantly cool morning air. Naturally, the first person she'd locked gazes with had been Jack.

Initially, she'd felt an overwhelming wave of heat and hunger, which was just as quickly replaced by a mountain of embarrassment. However, after staring into his unusually groggy gaze for a moment, she began to realize all was not well with her CO. "Wow. You look like-"

Jack held up his hand. "If you're going to say 'like hell,' save it. Danny already took care of sweet talking me this morning."

In spite of her other preoccupations, Sam had to smile at his familiar dry wit. "Actually, I was going to say 'like you didn't sleep very well,' sir." Then, thinking about Jack tossing and turning in his bedroll all night, Sam felt the moisture in her mouth evaporate instantly.

Oblivious to her sudden discomfort, Jack laughed humorlessly. "We've actually already had _that_ conversation, too." His eyes swept over her as impersonally as he could manage – which wasn't terribly impersonal, but at least managed to circumvent being lewd. "You're not looking very rested yourself, Major."

Sam felt her cheeks redden. Inwardly cursing her fair complexion, she broke away from his assessing look and lunged toward the coffee pot. Sensing three curious stares directed at her back, Sam suppressed a wince. "Just worried about that device in the temple," she replied as evenly as possible.

Once again, Teal'c and Daniel exchanged wordless glances, this time appearing vaguely skeptical. Jack was just glad that the conversation's focus had shifted away from his own sorry condition. However, by the time Sam turned back around with her cup of coffee, all four of them had apparently decided to drop the entire line of conversation and move forward.

After everyone had eaten breakfast and the camp was put into order, Daniel ushered the team into the spacious temple. With careful instructions, he began to teach the others how to remove the square marble slabs from the back wall without damaging the mosaic tiles which lay beneath. It was excruciatingly slow-going, delicate work, but mind-numbingly dull enough to keep Jack and Sam's sleep-deprived state from being a problem.

By lunch time, Sam's shoulders were screaming from being hunched over the marble squares all morning. Groaning uncomfortably, she stood up and stretched her neck in an effort to loosen her cramped muscles. "That's it," she announced to anyone who might be listening. "I'm taking a break before _my_ head falls off."

Smiling at her use of his joke, Jack watched her move stiffly across the marble floor to the majestic double doors which led outside. Noticing that Daniel was still totally engrossed in his translation of the pillars, and that Teal'c looked ready to tear down all the marble from the back wall single-handedly, Jack decided that a break was actually a pretty good idea. After all, he'd managed to get through the last four hours without pinning Sam to the smooth, polished floor tiles and having his wicked way with her – which was no small feat, considering the number of times their arms and hands had brushed up against each other during the tedious excavation. Standing up slowly, he winced visibly as his battered knees protested the abuse he'd put them through that morning. On the bright side, the pain gave him something besides Sam's sweetly rounded derriere to think about.

Wordlessly, he followed his gorgeous second-in-command out into the glorious afternoon sunshine. He spotted her immediately, resting on a tree stump beside the pond she'd tumbled into on their first day at the site. He took two steps in her direction before stopping abruptly.

She was putting on sunblock again.

He supposed that after having spent an entire morning locked in a musty, ancient building, applying sunscreen when going outdoors was a good idea, especially on an alien planet where UV radiation could be more intense than on earth. Still, the rational part of his consciousness was quickly bound and gagged in a corner of his brain as he once again witnessed her unintentionally sensual movements. Watching her hands trail down her long, graceful arms, he had the nearly uncontainable urge to replace her delicate fingers with his own, work-roughened hands.

As if she could sense his presence, Sam's eyes suddenly flew open, clashing with his heated stare in an expression of shock and mild panic. For a moment that seemed to last an eternity, they stayed perfectly motionless, locked in a torrent of electrical longing that was as undeniable as it was obvious.

Sucking in a ragged breath, Sam felt her heart slamming uncontrollably against the inside of her ribcage. Somewhere deep in her mind, his voice resonated a single, wicked sentence. "_The sunscreen just about drove me over the edge."_ Seeing the blind hunger in his current expression, Sam almost fell off her seat. It suddenly seemed as if he'd been present in her dreams for the last two nights.

Flushing wildly, Sam fought back the panic that such a thought elicited. That was simply ridiculous. If he was now looking at her like she'd make a nice substitute for his lunchtime MRE, it was simply because he'd picked up on her own lust-filled thoughts. Forcing herself to breathe, she smiled a bit unsteadily into his warm, chocolate-colored gaze. "Hi," she said softly.

Feeling the floor drop out from under him, Jack suddenly understood what skydiving without a parachute must be like. Much to his complete astonishment, Samantha Carter had just returned the naked hunger in his stare with a look of startlingly equal intensity. Topped off with that tremulous smile and breathless greeting, Jack knew he was a total goner. "Hi yourself," he replied automatically, then nearly groaned aloud as he remembered where that particular line had originated. He _so_ did not need to go there right now.

Sam's eyes widened fractionally as she processed his words. Good lord, was the man psychic? First the sunscreen fetish, and now a quote from her erotic dream about him. She silently cursed whatever sick Fate was tormenting her so deviously. Her own fevered brain coupled with the longing in his eyes was enough to drive her more than a little crazy – she certainly didn't need _help_ falling into another sensual daydream about him. "I had to get up and about for a little while," she said hoarsely, gesturing toward the temple. "My shoulders have just about had it."

Fascinated by the glittering emotions in her eyes, Jack found himself walking toward her, as though drawn by an irresistible, magnetic attraction. "I know what you mean," he replied quietly, chagrined by the husky quality that had crept into his voice. "My knees are pretty much done for."

Sam watched him approach with a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. Jack O'Neill was a threat to her sanity at fifty paces. Up close and personal, he was downright dangerous. "Do you want to sit down? I can move if you want."

Smiling, Jack shook his head. That was Sam all right – always thinking of others first. "Nah. I'm actually better off standing." He was directly in front of her now, looking down into her eyes with an unreadable expression. "How about you? Need a backrub?" The offer fell from his lips before he had a chance to stop it.

Had he really just offered to place his hands on her body for an extended period of time in order to bestow physical pleasure? What the _hell_ was he thinking?

Sam absorbed the suggestion with something akin to utter shock. She would have to be totally out of her mind to even _consider_ such an offer. Smiling gratefully, she decided to turn him down without a second thought.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Wait. Who'd said that? Sam blinked as her brain processed the reply which had just flown out of her mouth. Holy Hannah. She'd actually _agreed_ to let him touch her. In her present condition, she had no idea what the results of such an experience might be, but she assumed it would probably be messy.

Jack's heart kicked into high gear as her words sank in. Not trusting himself to speak, he silently took the few steps which brought him directly behind her and then took a deep, uneven breath to steady his frayed nerves. Placing his tanned, calloused hands on her delicate shoulders, he bit back a desperate oath. Touching her, even through the warm fabric of her t-shirt, was incredibly arousing. Closing his eyes, he slowly began to flex his fingers, biting firmly into the tense muscles of her shoulders.

From the moment his hands made contact with her body, Sam was utterly lost. Her eyes drifted shut and images from the last two nights danced before her enticingly. As his strong hands began to work their magic, she couldn't quite stop a helpless noise of surrender from slipping past her lips.

That little sound – part gasp and part moan – hit Jack like a two-by-four to his solar plexus. It was _exactly_ the same noise she'd made in his dreams last night, right when his fingers had brushed the softest, most intimate part of her. Feeling like control of his body had somehow been relegated to someone other than himself, he watched the soft skin at the nape of Sam's neck grow closer as his lips were drawn to the particularly sensitive spot.

Adrift in remnants of her nighttime fantasy, Sam first thought she was dreaming again when she felt the warm brush of his mouth on her neck. Then, as a strangled rumble echoed from his throat, she suddenly realized he was _really_ kissing her.

Eyes flying open, she inhaled sharply, only to be overwhelmed by the enticing, familiar scent of him. Vaguely, she registered the velvet-soft stroke of his fingers as they strayed from her shoulders to the bare skin of her arm. Slowly, maddeningly, his mouth skated across the fevered skin of her neck, coming to rest at the sensitive spot where her earlobe met her jawline. Instinctively, she dropped her head to one side, allowing him better access to the erogenous zone he'd just discovered. When his tongue softly danced over her overheated flesh, she whimpered softly and brought one hand up to cradle the back of his head.

As Sam's fingers tangled in his hair, Jack felt his last vestiges of sanity escape. This wasn't a one-sided fantasy encounter. Finally, after seven long years of repressed yearning, he was holding onto his dream woman in the flesh, and she was holding right back onto him with equal fervor. Pulling away slightly, he gently moved his hands back to her shoulders and slowly but firmly turned her to face him.

Blue eyes flashing with lightning intensity, Sam stared into his gaze boldly and without shame. She was, at that moment, a warrior staking her claim on all that she'd conquered. Jack felt wholly unworthy to be the recipient of such passion, but relished the feeling all the same. Bending forward, he let his eyes drift shut as his mouth zeroed in on hers.

Slow as honey dripping from the comb, Jack's face descended towards hers in a maddeningly erotic expression of desire. Sam could feel the whisper of his breath on her mouth and smell the spicy scent of his aftershave as his lips closed the last, sweltering millimeters that separated his mouth from hers.

Suddenly, a loud cry of pain echoed through the clearing, causing Sam and Jack to freeze in their tracks.

Eyes flying open, Jack cast a last, regretful look at her perfectly formed mouth before pulling away. It was only his well-honed instincts as a soldier which allowed him to instantly target the source of the unwelcome noise. After one, muddled moment, his brain processed the sound and decided it must have come from inside the temple.

Sam watched in utter paralysis as Jack's face changed from passionate, dream lover to intense black-ops colonel at a speed she was barely able to process, much less mimic. She was still sitting as motionless as a statue when he turned his head toward the marble building with a look of fierce concentration.

"That was Daniel," he murmured quietly. Turning back to Sam, he smiled at the frozen look of shock on her features. "I should probably go check it out."

Nodding woodenly, Sam decided she hadn't come anywhere close to recovering yet. "Yes, sir," she replied automatically.

Jack's smile broadened into a grin at her response. "Might be a little late to start with the whole military protocol thing."

Blushing, Sam lowered her eyes. "Right," she mumbled.

Then, before his better judgment had a chance to intercede, Jack dropped a swift, firm kiss directly on Sam's unsuspecting mouth. As he pulled away, he met her flabbergasted stare with a mischievous wink. Then, without a word, he turned and left.

* * *

Nine hours later, Sam still felt a bit like she was walking through molasses. By the time she'd caught up with Jack and the rest of the team in the building, he'd been wrapping a nasty gash on Daniel's forearm with a strip of gauze from his vest pocket. Apparently, the archaeologist had been helping Teal'c pry a particularly stubborn tile loose from the wall when the small crowbar had slipped, cutting him pretty badly. However, apart from Daniel's complaints about the adhesive pulling the hairs on his arms when Sam changed the dressing, he didn't seem to show any signs of lasting damage.

Now, as the team settled into their nightly lights-out routine, Sam found herself dreading the long night ahead. Somehow, she and Jack had made it through the rest of the day without eliciting any odd comments or stares from their teammates – no small feat, considering the enormity of what had happened in the clearing earlier. Every time she and Jack stumbled into eye contact with each other, one of them would jerk away after a single, fevered moment of unmitigated yearning had passed. Sam had no doubt that her dreams tonight were going to be completely X-rated, a prospect which might not be so depressing if she thought her subconscious mind might actually _finish_ what it started.

In his own tent, Jack was experiencing a similar sense of dread. He still couldn't quite process what had almost occurred in front of that pond today. He could be court-martialed and disciplined for such a breach of conduct. And yet, in spite of that fact, he was having a _very_ hard time regretting his actions. Worse, he was fairly certain that the night ahead would confirm his suspicions about the alien device. It was just _too_ coincidental that he would have a series of blisteringly hot dreams about his favorite obsession immediately following his tumble into the gold circle. He suspected that the technology somehow managed to intensify and disrupt dreams, causing a sleep disturbance of some sort. The exhaustion on Sam's face had backed his hypothesis earlier today. If he experienced another rude awakening tonight, he'd be fairly certain of his findings.

After all, when he'd had hot-and-heavy dreams starring the Major in the past, at least his brain had had the decency to see things through to their natural conclusion. This, he decided, was far too cruel to have originated in his own mind.

As to what he might do with that information once he was sure of it, he had absolutely no idea yet. But, since he still had a long night of delicious torment to get through, he decided he'd better get to sleep sooner than later.

* * *

Jack's warm, wet tongue traced the gentle contour of Sam's shapely calf. Stopping at the crook of her knee, he nibbled softly at her warm flesh, delighted by the gasping moans of pleasure resonating from her throat. Suddenly, her moan was transformed into a throaty chuckle.

Lifting his head from his deliciously sensual task, Jack swept a scorching look over her naked body before coming to rest in her twinkling blue gaze. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously, enchanted by the mix of desire and amusement in her eyes.

Melting under his searing intensity, she tried to reign in her laughter. "It's nothing," she gasped, noticing that while his mouth had temporarily discontinued its pursuit, his hands had not.

"Carter," he commanded enticingly, "Fess up." Enjoying the noises she was making, he continued to tease her with soft caresses to the back of her knee. "What's so funny?" he repeated again, this time more forcefully.

Unable to contain a chuckle at the ridiculousness of her next statement, Sam shook her head, blushing slightly. "I was just thinking that it's a good thing this is a dream. In real life, I didn't have time to shave my legs before leaving on this mission."

Momentarily surprised by her candor, Jack quickly found himself overcome with laughter. She was an absolute treasure, honest and artless to her sweet core. Once he'd managed to contain his amusement, he looked back into her eyes and smiled humorously. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure if you asked Teal'c, he'd lend you a razor."

Puzzled by his suggestion, Sam tilted her head. "Teal'c?" Given their present situation, she wondered why he didn't offer his own.

Jack grinned. "C'mon, he's _gotta_ have one with him at all times. How else could he keep his head so perfectly shiny all the time?"

Bursting into another round of laughter, Sam's heart swelled with the joy of this moment. No other man in the universe could drive her to distraction in one second and then completely tickle her funny bone in the next. Exchanging a warm smile with him, she shook her head. "You never know," she said teasingly, "maybe he's secretly been sneaking off base for electrolysis treatments."

Completely charmed by her playful manner, Jack's eyes danced with lively animation. Then, as if he'd momentarily forgotten why he was in his present location, he suddenly became fixated on the soft pulse-point behind her knee. Casting one, last, roguish grin at her face, he swooped down and resumed his gentle torment.

Sam's laughter quickly turned to gasps of pleasure as his mouth painstakingly crept up the inside of one, satin-smooth thigh. One of his hands continued to caress the back of her knee, gently bending her leg upward and outward. Instantly, Sam realized what his intentions were and struggled to draw oxygen into her lungs. Before she could issue a protest, his mouth was there, waiting at the threshold of the very center of her. With an inarticulate cry of satisfaction, Sam threw her head back as his mouth descended–

* * *

Sam yanked the pillow out from behind her head, muffling a quiet moan of sheer, absolute, unadulterated frustration. In her current state of fevered lust, she was half tempted to ignore the presence of teammates and frat regs alike and go throw herself on top of the man who slept no more than two dozen feet away. Clutching the pillow tightly, it took several, long minutes before Sam completely abandoned the idea and tried to return to sleep. 


	5. Discovery

A/N: Oh my gosh, I can't stop writing. I swear, I've been _possessed_ by this story. I absolutely must tear my fingers from my keyboard after I finish this chapter, or my eyes will certainly fall out of my head from staring at this display for so long.

* * *

Stumbling out of his tent the next morning, Jack looked even worse than he had on the previous day. He now _knew_ – with absolute certainty – the alien device was having some sort of nefarious effect on his mind. He was also certain it must be affecting Sam in a similar manner, though he couldn't begin to venture a guess as to the nature of _her_ tormented dreams. For her sake, he prayed it was less unnerving than the wretched suffering his own subconscious brain had concocted. 

Taking in the campsite with one, sweeping glance, he was relieved to see his second-in-command up and about. At the very least, neither of them had lost their heads yet.

Currently, Sam sat next to Daniel, changing the dressing on his gash from yesterday. Deciding to get the gut-wrenching, top-of-the-morning encounter with her out of the way, Jack wandered over to where the pair were seated. Taking a spot next to them, he felt his temperature rise about five hundred degrees as he noticed the exact spot on the back of her neck which had so completely captivated him yesterday. Ripping his eyes away from her, Jack focused on Daniel with an exhausted glower.

Suddenly noticing the deteriorating condition of his friend, the archaeologist's face took on a clear expression of worry. "Wow. You really don't look so good." Then, casting a similar glance at the woman who was starting to remove the bandage on his arm, his eyes grew thoughtful. "And you're not looking much better, Sam."

Lifting her head, Sam met Daniel's look with a wry glare. "Gee, thanks. A girl always likes to hear compliments first thing in the morning."

Standing no more than a few feet away, Teal'c apparently overheard the Major's unusually clipped reply and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Even Jack looked somewhat startled by her comment.

Noticing the uncomfortable level of attention being directed at her, Sam resolutely focused on Daniel's arm, hoping that everyone would go away and leave her alone. The past few nights had been hellish for her. All she really wanted was some blessed solitude to work through her muddled emotions.

That, and a good night's rest.

Daniel, however, was unwilling to let the subject drop. "Sam, I'm serious. Don't you think maybe your sleep issues might have something to do with that circle in the temple?"

Sam looked up, apparently startled by the possibility. Looking over at Jack, she was even more startled by the totally _unsurprised_ look on his face. "That's what you think is going on?" she asked her CO in astonishment.

He shrugged. "Makes sense. It only seems to be the two of us having insomnia issues." Of course, his own problems were far deeper than that, but he was hardly going to admit it to anyone other than himself.

Looking completely floored by the prospect, Sam's heart began to plummet into her stomach. "Well, wouldn't that just be dandy?" she muttered darkly. Just what she needed. A mysterious alien technology which could torture her with naked images of Jack O'Neill. As if there weren't enough other ways to inflict torment present in the universe.

Daniel tried to sound reassuring. "Look, maybe you guys should head back through the gate and have Janet take a look at you. I'm sure if you describe for her what's happening, she'll – _Ow!_" Breaking off mid-sentence, he glared accusingly at Sam. "Are you _trying_ to pull all the hair on my arm off at once?" Gingerly rubbing the spot where Sam had just violently removed the bandage, Daniel winced uncomfortably. "If you're going to be in charge of changing my dressing, I think I might need to shave my arm to keep you from killing me."

Completely without thought, Jack piped in automatically. "I'm sure Teal'c will lend you his razor. I mean, he's _gotta_ carry one around with him at all times. How else could he keep his head so perfectly shiny all the time?"

Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack's familiar sense of humor and Teal'c merely replied with his trademark stoic stare.

Sam, however, had responded to the remarks by growing utterly and completely still.

Eyes wide as saucers, she felt the blood drain from her face as she tried to convince herself she hadn't just heard what she thought she'd just heard. Swallowing a nauseating wave of panic, Sam unsteadily raised her head from Daniel's injury in a single, wooden movement. Her voice, when it came, was little more than a whisper.

"You never know," she rasped, "maybe he's secretly been sneaking off base for electrolysis treatments."

Looking totally confused by the delivery of her quip, Daniel immediately glanced at Teal'c, who was wearing a similar expression of puzzlement. Turning next to gauge Jack's reaction, he was completely flabbergasted by what he saw.

In complete contrast to Teal'c's confused appearance, Jack's face had taken on the same aghast, shaken expression currently etched on Sam's features. As the two sat locked in a mutually horror-stricken stare, Sam suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. I think I'm going to be sick." Jerking into a standing position, the clean bandage in her hand slipped unnoticed from her apparently numb fingers.

Seeing her pale face take on a completely ashen cast, Jack was instantly standing at her side, steadying her with a strong arm around her waist. "Easy, Sam," he murmured softly.

Completely unnerved by the feel of his body so close to hers, she felt a hysterical sob hitch in her throat. Trying vainly to pull away from him, she barely registered the total shock being wordlessly expressed by her other two teammates.

Jack, however, was keenly aware of Daniel and Teal'c's astonished curiosity. He knew, however, that now was _not_ the time for friendly bonding between the four of them. He _had_ to get Sam away from them so he could calm her down. "All right, Carter," he ordered firmly, trying to penetrate the frantic panic shrouding her blue eyes, "we're gonna go for a little walk now."

Finally yanking herself free from his grasp, Sam's reaction was instant and violent. "_No!"_

Slowly processing her shocking outburst, Daniel looked at Sam as though she'd suddenly grown a second head. "Sam?" The word came out a mixture of concern and disbelief. In all his years working with the pair, he had _never_ seen Sam so blatantly refuse a direct order from her commanding officer. Even more strangely, Jack didn't look incredibly surprised by her outburst.

Daniel's voice apparently sank in where Jack's had not. Glancing wildly from one man to the other, Sam suddenly understood Jack's directive. There were obvious questions which needed to be answered, but not in the presence of everyone currently involved in the conversation. Much as she balked at the thought of discussing the situation with Jack, she knew that harsh reality made such a discussion obligatory. Laughing bitterly, she shook her head. "Right," she muttered from between clenched teeth. Then, staring at the ground at Jack's feet, she spoke in a dull monotone. "After you, _sir_."

Wincing at the hostile edge to her voice, Jack once again took hold of her, this time with a gentle hand on her elbow. Much as he didn't want to upset her, she was still frighteningly pale, and he wouldn't risk watching her pass out in front of him if he could help it. He almost expected her to object when his fingers softly closed around her arm. However, except for a slight, flinching movement, she accepted the touch wordlessly and followed him from the clearing without further incident.

As Daniel and Teal'c watched the two of them disappear down the wooded path towards the gate, the two men seemed to be mired in silent astonishment. Slowly turning to the large Jaffa, Daniel's face was a study in bewildered shock. "What the hell was that all about?"

Looking almost as affected by the scene as Daniel, Teal'c shook his head. "I have no idea. But I suspect it has something to do with the golden circle of tiles in the temple."

Unsure of how long Sam and Jack were likely to be gone, Daniel glanced up at the building in question. "Well then, maybe you should help me bandage this arm so we can get back to work."

Nodding at the practicality of the plan, Teal'c proceeded to follow Daniel's suggestion without another word.

* * *

Jack continued to lead Sam silently up the path until they reached the clearing where the gate had been erected. Once there, he walked over to the stone steps leading up to the platform and sat down. With a numb, expressionless cast to her features, Sam woodenly followed suit. 

Only when they were both sitting did Jack release his own shaken emotions in one, long, shuddering breath. Apparently roused from her emotionless state by his tremulous sigh, Sam blinked at him with a blend of uncertainty and abject misery. "I can't believe this is happening," she mumbled.

Laughing humorlessly, Jack agreed wholeheartedly. "Well, this certainly takes the cake for new and interesting ways to embarrass us in front of our colleagues." Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head. "And here I didn't think it could get worse than that damn Tok'ra lie detector they tortured us with three years ago."

Sam met his eyes tentatively. "Boy were _you_ wrong," she muttered dryly. "This is absolutely mortifying."

He snorted. "Not to mention horribly tormenting." The words slipped from his mouth without thought. As soon as he heard them, he glanced swiftly at Sam, hoping that his reference to their mutual sexual frustration wouldn't send her back into a state of withdrawal.

He needn't have worried. She scoffed at the truth of his words and concurred without reservations. "No kidding. One more night of this and I'll be ready to have myself committed." Abruptly realizing what she'd just said, Sam blushed slightly and looked down at the stone steps.

Unwilling to let her pull away, Jack replied with the familiar, teasing banter that they were so comfortable with. "Oh, come on. It wasn't _that_ bad." Then, somewhat nervously, he looked at her with a question in his eyes. "Was it?"

Sam couldn't help laughing at the comic look of worry on his face. "No, I guess I can't really say it was bad… not like that, anyway." Then, as her words registered in both of their brains, she closed her eyes and cringed visibly. "Oh, God. Tell me we don't really have to talk about this."

Completely unsure of what to do, but hating the tormented look on her face, Jack did what came naturally to him and slung an arm around her shoulder. Pulling her up against him, he exhaled softly, smiling into her hair. "Look on the bright side," he murmured, "at least you didn't fall into that circle with Teal'c." Then he shuddered. "Or worse, with me _and_ Teal'c."

Laughing reflexively at the ridiculous picture he was painting, Sam felt the tension in her body lessen somewhat. Turning her head to look him in the eye, she sighed. "So, now what do we do?"

Jack winced. "Much as I hate to admit it, I think Daniel is right. We have to take this to Janet."

Looking horrified again, Sam groaned and buried her face in her hands. Muffled by her current position, Sam's voice was still clearly distraught. "Can we just leave out the part of this where we're naked?"

Sounding offended, Jack replied instantly. "But that's the best part," he complained. Then, feeling her chuckle, he answered more seriously. "I don't think we need to go into any great detail, but I think she needs to have a clear idea of what's involved here."

Sam raised her head and sighed again. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

* * *

Stepping through the gate into the SGC's underground facility, Sam felt a brief moment of panic at what she was facing this afternoon. Jack had convinced her to dial the gate immediately, insisting that Daniel and Teal'c would either figure out what happened to them, or radio back through the gate for more information. Either way, it seemed best to get the uncomfortable ordeal over with as soon as possible. 

General Hammond met them at the base of the embarkation platform. "Colonel? Major? What seems to be the problem? You weren't due to check back in until tomorrow."

Studiously avoiding eye contact with his second-in-command, Jack replied calmly. "We've been experiencing some symptoms we think Dr. Frasier should know about."

Hammond looked instantly concerned. "I'll assume you don't think these symptoms involve a contagion, otherwise you would have remained quarantined offworld?"

Jack nodded. "We're pretty sure this is a result of that electrical discharge we experienced on our first day at the site. Daniel and Teal'c haven't been affected, so it's a pretty fair bet that it's nothing catchy."

Apparently satisfied with that answer, Hammond nodded toward the corridor which led out of the gate room. As they walked swiftly down the hallway to the infirmary, the general seemed to make a thorough assessment of his officers' conditions. "I hope you'll excuse me for noticing that you both look like hell."

Sam smiled at his honest remark. "We understand, sir. It's nothing less than what Daniel and Teal'c have already said."

Nodding, he addressed his next question to Jack. "What kind of symptoms are you having?"

"Sleep disturbances," he replied easily. That part of their story had been discussed before he and Sam had dialed the gate. Sam understood the necessity of spilling the whole truth for her doctor and good friend, but absolutely balked at trying to explain the situation to General Hammond. If and when such an explanation needed to be made, Sam was going to make either Jack or Janet do the honors.

At the door to the infirmary, General Hammond saw his officers inside before politely stepping back into the hall. Catching Dr. Frasier's eye on his way out, he nodded toward the gurneys where Sam and Jack were finding a seat. "Keep me apprised of their condition," he directed as he left.

Approaching the teammates with a look of professional concern, Janet noticed their ragged appearance immediately. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked gently.

Looking around at the bustling activity in the infirmary, Sam cringed. "Um, Janet, can we talk about this someplace a little less public?"

Janet's only sign of surprise was a slight widening of her eyes. "Certainly," she said efficiently. "Let's step into my office."

Moments later, the three colleagues were seated around Janet's cluttered desk, door closed to ensure privacy. Looking from one face to another, the doctor finally gave into her piqued curiosity. "Okay, so what's this all about?"

Sam and Jack exchanged a wordless look. Sighing, Sam immediately realized they'd both be better off if _she_ explained the situation. "We've been having sleep disturbances since we fell into that circle offworld."

Janet nodded, waiting for the story which must be forthcoming. She knew there had to be more to it than simple sleeplessness, or there wouldn't have been any need for the closed door.

Gathering her courage, Sam looked into her lap and plowed ahead. "Actually, it's more like _dream_ disturbances," she said hesitantly.

Janet blinked. "Well that's unusual," she replied, clearly interested in the details. "Are you having nightmares?"

Sam blushed furiously, looking anywhere but at Jack. Seeing her abject discomfort, Jack fielded that question. "Not exactly," he mumbled, clearing his throat.

Janet easily picked up on the tense, slightly embarrassed expressions on her friends' faces, but was still not understanding the cause of them. "Okay, guys, you're going to just have to spit it out." Her forthright, matter-of-fact demeanor was intended to put them at ease.

To a certain extent, it worked. Inhaling slowly, Sam cast a quick glance at Jack who, in turn, sent her a wordless smile of moral support. Turning to Janet, she tried to sound as straightforward as possible. "All right. It seems we've been having the same dreams. At the same time." She swallowed. "About each other." She knew her face must be beet red, but was powerless to stop it.

Janet processed her friend's words slowly, apparently trying to assimilate Sam's embarrassment with her explanation. After a few, blank moments, she gestured helplessly at the pair. "Okay, clearly I'm missing something."

Jack exhaled sharply. All this stepping around the issue was really for the birds. "How about this: we were _naked_ during most of them."

Burying her face in her hands, Sam absolutely could not watch Janet's reaction to his words, which was really a shame, because it was a thoroughly entertaining reaction, to say the least.

Comprehension slammed into Janet like a boot to the head. "Oh my," she whispered softly. Then, as she reassessed Sam's earlier explanation, she gasped audibly. "The _same_ dream? At the _same_ time?" Since Sam refused to look up, her eyes flew disbelievingly to the colonel's. "You're sure?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. Quite sure. And that's not the worst part."

Janet's eyes seemed ready to fall out of her head. "There's _more?_"

Sam finally lifted her head, looking clearly as though she wished the mountain would suddenly fall down on her. "Well, actually," she admitted dryly, "_that's_ the worst part. Just when you think there should be _more_… there isn't." Her ironic tone left little doubt as to her meaning.

An uncontrolled snort of amusement suddenly escaped from Janet's throat. "I'm so sorry," she choked, clearly trying to reign in her reaction. "I know this isn't at all funny. Consider this my socially inappropriate way of dealing with an uncomfortable situation," she squeaked, finally overcome with a torrent of laughter.

Sam and Jack exchanged a wry, somewhat amused look of their own. Once Janet had her unrestrained mirth back under control, she examined the two officers in front of her with a concerned smile. "So, clearly, you haven't been getting much sleep."

Sam shook her head. "That's an understatement."

Pausing, Janet seemed to consider the situation carefully. "What do we know about this alien technology?"

"Only that it released some sort of electromagnetic pulse when we hit the tiles. Other than that, absolutely nothing." Sam sighed at the flimsy amount of information she had to offer.

Not looking discouraged, Janet inclined her head slightly. "Any chance this will go away now that you're millions of miles away from the device?"

Sam shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Taking in the two exhausted faces before her, Janet nodded decisively. "All right, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to conduct a physical exam, complete with bloodwork and MRIs for both of you. Assuming those come back clean, I'm going to send you both home and hope that a night here in your own beds on earth solves the problem. If it doesn't, we'll begin brainstorming other possible solutions tomorrow. In the meantime," she added efficiently, "I'll keep all the _uncomfortable_ details about this situation to myself as long as I feel it isn't jeopardizing your safety or SG-1's mission. If, as I hope, the effects go away tonight, then there's really no need to inform General Hammond about any of this."

Sam's face was a picture of gratitude. "Thanks, Janet," she murmured softly. The two women exchanged a smile and Sam felt immeasurably better about the situation. Janet was in the unique position to not only understand the medical significance of Sam's symptoms, but the emotional ones as well. Though they didn't speak of it often, Janet clearly understood Sam's long-term feelings for her CO. On more than one occasion, she'd helped Sam get through tearful bouts of anger and frustration over her seemingly hopeless situation. Her smile now signaled to Sam that none of her support had wavered. She'd be there with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a box of Kleenex when this bump in the road was fading into the distance.

Sighing, Sam stood up and followed Janet and Jack back into the infirmary for her battery of tests. If all went well, tonight she'd be sleeping in her own bed, a thought which almost made her present discomfort bearable.


	6. Carnal Knowledge

A/N: So much for tearing my fingers from the keys. I just couldn't stop until I got this last chapter out. And, beware, it's another sizzler – by _far_, the **hottest** of them yet. Consider yourselves appropriately warned.

Enter not, ye faint of heart…

* * *

Chapter 6

Slowly rubbing her favorite lavender-scented bath oil onto her skin, Sam found herself feeling relaxed for the first time in days. Janet's professional, efficient handling of the situation had gone miles toward making her feel better about it. As she climbed between her soft, cotton sheets, she truly believed that the worst of this situation was behind her. Closing her eyes, Sam felt blissful drowsiness wash over her like a soothing tide.

Stretching luxuriously on her queen-sized mattress, Sam sighed in idyllic tranquility. The warm softness of her own bed was a balm to her troubled spirit. Smiling sleepily, she felt nothing but sweet, harmonious peace.

It was the most natural thing in the world when Jack's familiar hand slowly slid the strap of her white, satin nightgown down over one shoulder. "Mmmmm," she purred, satisfied beyond words with his presence in her bed. Nestled behind her, his warm palm soothingly caressed the bare skin of her shoulder, making Sam shiver in delight.

"There's something to be said for doing this in a bed," he rasped warmly, brushing warm, wet kisses along the line of her neck.

Nodding in mute pleasure, she rolled onto her back in order to gaze adoringly into his eyes.

Seeing the radiant affection in her blue gaze, he slowly leaned forward and took her lips in a leisurely, seductive kiss. Instantly, she was drawn into the soft embrace, opening her mouth in an unashamed invitation. As his tongue slowly slid into the moist cavern of her mouth, a noise of satisfaction resonated from his throat.

The heat from her kisses began to spread through him like a shot of whiskey and Jack impatiently slid the other strap of her gown off of her shoulder. Hastily, he pushed the garment all the way to her waist and bared her upper body to his eager caresses. His calloused fingers boldly traced the line of her ribcage before settling under the soft weight of one gently rounded breast. Capturing her hiss of pleasure with his mouth, Jack slowly ran his thumb over its dusky peak.

Unwilling to remain a spectator for another moment, Sam ran her own hands down his muscular torso before coming briefly to rest on his hip. Then, without a moment's hesitation, her intrepid, curious fingers slid daringly forward. As Jack sucked in a harsh breath of pleasure, Sam found herself smiling against his lips. Finally, it was her turn to be the tormenter – a job she applied herself to with great relish.

Her fingers slowly wrapped themselves around the hot, solid length of him and Jack felt himself spinning quickly out of control. "Slow down, Sam," he ground out on a low moan of desire.

"No orders here, Colonel," Sam chuckled temptingly, completely disregarding his command. As tension began to coil in his belly like a spring, he suddenly reached down and captured her wrist in an iron-fisted grip. Still laughing, Sam brushed another kiss on his lips. "Hard to argue with that, though."

Almost beyond the point of rational thought, Jack suddenly sprang into action, rolling on top of his lover while simultaneously pinning her hands down on the bed and nudging her thighs apart with one knee. As the rampant evidence of his need for her pressed intimately against her moist heat, both of them sighed in wordless pleasure. Urgently leaning forward for another soul-searing kiss, Sam managed to wriggle her arms free and wrap them around his waist. Frantically, her hands firmly grasped his muscular bottom and she arched her back. Sam cried out as he finally plunged deep into –

* * *

Sitting bolt upright in his bed, Jack gave into the urge he'd been having all week and yelled violently at the ceiling. As a string of curses vulgar enough to peel the skin from a lemon streamed from his mouth, he was suddenly surprised to discover that his phone was ringing. Eyeing the receiver warily, he knew damn well who was on the other end of the line.

"O'Neill," he barked out sharply.

"Tell me that I was just experiencing a flashback with that one." Sam's voice was just as strained and gravelly as his own.

Groaning, Jack collapsed back onto his mattress. "Sorry, Sam. Looks like millions of miles didn't do the trick." He was trying to sound comforting, but knew he was still too painfully aroused to be convincing.

"Oh, God," Sam whispered, clearly on the edge of tears. "I don't think I can take this anymore."

Jack suddenly decided that he was in total agreement. There was no way in hell he was putting up with this for another night. "Carter," he muttered between clenched teeth, "get your ass over here. _Now."_

Lying in a tangle of sweaty sheets in her darkened bedroom, Sam almost dropped the receiver at his audacious demand. "Sir," she replied automatically, "you can't… I mean, it's not legal to…"

Hearing the breathless torment in her voice, Jack shook his head. "Sam," he replied, this time more gently, "Even if I _could_ legally order you to climb into bed with me, you have to know that I wouldn't. Consider this more a desperate plea than a command." Then, with a smile, he added, "and drop the 'sir.'"

Sam's heart was thundering in her ears. The consequences of his suggestion loomed forebodingly in her mind. "But the frat regs-" she stammered.

Laughing humorlessly, Jack cut her off before she could finish. "We both know that those regulations exist to preserve a certain level of professional distance between a commander and his subordinates," he growled harshly. "I think it's safe to say we've long since blown that distance clear out of the water." Sensing her continued anxiety, he pressed on relentlessly. "Sam, it _doesn't matter anymore_." The harsh words were softened by his tone of longing. Clearly, he found it important that she understand him on this point. "Samantha," he spoke her name like it was the key to his very survival. "Think about all those things that the frat regs are designed to keep me from knowing about you." Pausing, he gave her a moment to reflect on his words. "It's too late." His breath whispered over the phone lines, drawing a guttural response from her even from a distance. "I already know them, Sam. I already know _you._" As he continued speaking, his deep voice took on a velvety timbre that was both dark and mesmerizing. "I know exactly where to press a kiss against your neck if I want to make you shiver. I know the sound you make when my fingers are brushing the sensitive spot on the underside of your breast. I know what your eyes look like when they're clouded with passion. I know the taste of you. I know the smell of you." Closing his eyes, Jack grated his last sentence out on a torrent of raw emotion. "The only thing I don't know, Sam, is what it feels like to hold you in my arms when you fly to pieces."

As his words hung heavily in the air, Jack could make out the sound of her labored breathing on the other end of the phone. After a moment, her reply came with decisive swiftness. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Jack sucked in a breath filled with blistering anticipation.

"Make it five."

* * *

She was there in less than four.

Jack had yanked on a pair of boxer shorts and paced in front of his door like a caged tiger. When he finally heard a car pull into his driveway, his nerves were completely undone. As she approached the entrance and raised her hand to ring the bell, he yanked open the door and pulled her roughly inside.

She had thrown on a light, knee-length coat over her nightgown, but was otherwise exactly as she had been when she'd woken up ten minutes ago. Her hair was rumpled from sleep and her skin was still scented with the lavender bath oil she'd applied before bed. In Jack's estimation, he'd never seen anything more perfect in his life.

Sam looked into his eyes with helpless wonder, amazed at the sheer power she saw brewing there. He had her pressed against the door with a tenderly fierce grasp on her wrists. She idly thought that she probably should be nervous at this point.

She wasn't.

With a guttural growl, Jack suddenly pounced on her like a condemned prisoner taking his last meal. Sam had the impression that he was everywhere at once. His hands, his mouth… every touch elicited a new sensation, every kiss a new desire. Launching herself into his fevered embrace, Sam suddenly found herself lost in a primal, totally uncontrolled kiss of astronomical proportions.

With shaking hands, Jack managed to pry open the buttons on her coat, fairly certain he'd sent a few to the floor along the way. He didn't care. He'd buy her five new coats, if only he could feel her skin pressed against his. A satisfied moan of pleasure echoed in his chest as his hands finally met the warm satin of her nightgown. He knew without looking that it was white with a lace inset nestled between her breasts. Pushing the coat from her shoulders, he smoothed his hands down her sides, trailing his thumbs over her hard, satin-covered nipples which were rising eagerly to his touch.

"God, Jack," she whimpered helplessly. She'd never felt anything this explosive in her life. As his lower body ground against hers, Sam arched her back and cried out, reveling in the feel of his arousal. Suddenly impatient to remove the last barriers between them, Sam reached down and shoved the waistband of his boxers down over his hip. Then, with a nimble motion of her foot, she tugged them to the floor in an impossibly acrobatic stunt.

Smiling at her ingenuity, Jack decided to pursue a similar course of action with her nightie. Shoving the straps of the gown over her shoulders, he was elated when the delicate garment neatly floated to the floor, pooling around her dainty, bare feet. Then, with a nearly rapturous moment of ecstasy, Jack pressed his long, muscular, naked body completely up against her soft, delightfully curvy flesh.

Skin to skin, body to body, the pair stood locked in a fountain of electric energy, staring helplessly into each other's gaze. Slowly, as if finally waking from the eternal dream they seemed to have spent the last three days walking through, the couple came together in a kiss of blinding intensity.

Sam didn't think she was capable of feeling so much sensation at one time. The physical pleasure of his body against hers combined with the giddy knowledge that this moment, this _man_ were finally real… it was almost too much to bear.

Just when it all seemed like it might become overwhelming, Jack drew back slightly and stared into her crystal-blue eyes with all the longing in his soul. Wordlessly, as if by some great, previously-scripted design, he cupped his hands under her bottom at the exact same moment she sprang upwards until finally, in one, blazing instant of torrential passion, he surged forward as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Throwing her head back in satisfaction, Sam didn't attempt to hold back a cry of pleasure as she wantonly impaled her body onto his awaiting erection.

At long last, their two bodies were joined in the most intimate way possible. Staring reverently into her eyes, Jack began to flex his arms, urging her to move against him in a rhythm as old as time. Delicious friction spiraled intensely from the point at which they were united, quickly becoming a living entity that was clawing its way into both of their souls. Jack watched in utter fascination as her eyes began to glaze over with the blissful ecstasy building up in her body. "Let go for me," he rasped, mesmerized by the complete trust he saw reflected in her gaze.

With one, last, powerful thrust, Jack felt her body convulse around him while her fevered shouts echoed off the walls of his foyer. As her velvet heat contracted violently against his arousal, his own release exploded forth, blinding him with its raging fury. Then, as his muscles began to finally relax, he held her tightly and panted furiously as his mind and body began their unhurried descent back to the present.

Like a snowflake fluttering leisurely to earth, Sam slowly became aware of their present position. Reluctantly, she gave into gravity and lowered her feet to the floor, instantly feeling the loss of him inside of her. Raising her head from the crook of his neck, she found herself staring into a pair of unbelievably warm, coffee-colored eyes.

Suddenly uncertain, she met his gaze somewhat timidly. "What did we just do?" she asked softly, terrified she might start to see regret welling up in those deep, chocolate-brown depths.

Jack seemed to instinctively understand her worries and immediately put them to rest with a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Telling her with his actions everything he'd never be able to put into words, he silently expressed how much he treasured this experience.

After a long moment, he pulled away and smiled impishly into her wide-eyed stare. "I don't know," he replied to her earlier question, "but I think we're about to do it again."


	7. Surfacing

A/N: Pardon me for repeating myself – I'm not sure how many of you are also reading _Path from Yesterday_, where I just explained all this – but I just wanted to say that I really appreciate all the reviews, which have boosted my sagging spirits in the wake of SciFi's announced cancellation of SG-1 next year. Also cheering me is the fact that another of my fics (_Learned by Heart, Kept in Mind_) was nominated for a stargate fan award. Voting is on now – lots to read there, so check it out. It'll help take your mind off SG-1's uncertain future.

Anyway, I'm once again bursting with hormonal scenes needing to be vented. I'm so glad you're all digging the whole steamy sex thing, because the story refused to be written any less naked than it currently appears. Seriously, I'm not sure I wrote those last three chapters so much as I _channeled_ them. Sometimes, my muse is rather militant. I'm just glad she gave me a little break to sleep and shower.

With that in mind, let's see how our fair, naked couple is doing…

* * *

Chapter 7

Cradling Sam's slumbering form tenderly in his arms, Jack felt a nearly foreign sense of peace sweep over him. It had been so long since he'd known such contentment, he almost didn't believe it was real.

Only it _was_ real. Samantha Carter, super-genius science geek and the best damn shot in the SGC was curled up naked beside him in his king-sized bed. Her long, pale limbs were intimately entwined with his, their smooth texture a fascinating contrast to the hair-roughened surface of his own body. With an amused smile, Jack realized that she must have found time to shave since they'd returned. He ought to know. He'd spent a great deal of time the night before exploring the silky skin on her legs from ankle to thigh.

Sam's delicate features had taken on a completely unguarded expression that Jack had only seen her wear in sleep. Every once in a while, on a mission, he'd be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her relaxed in peaceful slumber, but certainly never on such an intimate basis as this. The opportunity to examine her so closely was a new and humbling experience for him. Staring at the way her impossibly long lashes brushed the smooth, pale skin of her cheeks made something unexplainable shift within his chest. He knew that this situation was unprofessional – maybe even dishonorable. But now, looking at the face of the woman he'd admired for so long, he was finding it hard to muster even a shred of regret or remorse for his actions. Right or wrong, he'd do it all over again in a heartbeat.

As if attuned to his intense thoughts, Sam's drowsy eyelids gently fluttered open. Her sleepy blue eyes were magnetically drawn to his as if pulled by an unknown force. Processing the affection in his warm, brown gaze, her lips softly curled into a smile. "Morning," she murmured quietly.

He reached up and gently ran his knuckles over the smooth contour of her face. "Yeah, unfortunately, it is."

Sam heard the soft note of melancholy in his voice and sighed wistfully. "I suppose we have to find Janet and tell her that distance didn't solve the problem."

Frowning, Jack didn't appear pleased by the suggestion. "Great. That sounds like fun." Just then, a thought seemed to occur to him. "Hey, I wonder if _this_…" he gestured slightly back and forth between the two of them, "might fix it."

Sam looked intrigued as she pondered the idea. "Maybe," she admitted slowly, "but we won't know for sure until tonight. In the meantime, we're going to have one hell of a time explaining our possible solution to Janet."

Choking at the picture that Sam's words had just painted, Jack smiled wryly. "Good point," he replied. "Maybe we'll just keep this to ourselves."

With an amused smile at his expression, Sam found herself snuggling closer to him, unable to resist the solid warmth of his body so close to her own. Closing her eyes, she sighed contentedly. How many times had she dreamed of a moment like this? Locked in his strong embrace, Sam didn't think she'd ever felt better. If only she could stay here forever, or, at the very least, figure out a way that every morning from this point forward could start in an identical fashion. She couldn't imagine how sublime it would be to wake up in his arms every morning and fall asleep by his side every night. If only those damned regulations would just disappear, they could seriously think about having a real relationship… finding happiness together… planning for the future…

Suddenly, Sam's eyes flew open. "Oh, God," she gasped.

As if reading her mind, Jack regarded her calmly. "Not much we can do about it now."

Opening her mouth to reply, she stopped abruptly and looked at him with an expression of combined surprise and amazement. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

He grinned knowingly. "It was on your face. You were all settled in, dreaming of a picket fence and your 2-and-a-half kids when you suddenly seemed to have been smacked with one of the fenceposts."

Sam blushed slightly. Was she really that transparent? And why didn't he look more terrified if he realized what she'd been thinking about? Most men would have run screaming in another direction if the woman in bed with them started fantasizing over white dresses and babies after just one night of lovemaking.

Babies.

Again, Sam felt her heart flutter nervously as the thought skittered across her brain. "I was in such a state last night. I didn't even think about protection."

Jack regarded her intently, still looking completely unruffled. "Wasn't real high on my list of priorities, either."

She swallowed. "I don't think it's the right time for… that. But I can't be sure."

Jack nodded. "Guess we'll know in a few weeks." His smile was enigmatic. "Like I said, not much we can do about it now."

Abruptly, she looked away. "That's technically not true. I'm sure I could find a doctor to prescribe emergency contraception." Sensing that her words hadn't triggered a response, she clarified. "The morning after pill."

Jack considered her words silently. Then, tipping her chin up so her eyes once again met his, he spoke softly. "Of course, it's your decision, Sam. But I'm not sure if _any_ drugs are a good idea right now – especially if they're not prescribed by Janet. We have no idea what's causing this condition of ours, and I'd hate for you to put your life at risk over something that may or may not be an issue."

The truth of his words was striking. Sam appeared torn as she replied. "Well, I suppose I could go to Janet," she said reluctantly.

He continued to look into her eyes calmly. "We both know any advice she gives you goes into your military-owned medical records. Even if we could get her to do it off the record, she'd have knowledge that could get her into big trouble during a court martial."

Sam sighed in resignation. "I know you're right. But I thought we should discuss it anyway."

Sweeping his brown eyes over her delicate features, he smiled faintly. "Okay. So we've discussed it." Looking back into her eyes, Jack continued to look thoroughly composed. "Sam, if there are consequences, we'll deal with them. Together."

She blinked, trying to clear some of the confusion from her thoughts. "But… Aren't you worried?" she asked hesitantly.

He shrugged. "If you were anyone else, I'd be terrified." His brown eyes were suddenly bottomless pools of emotion. "But with you…" He smiled. "Not really worried at all."

Instantly, tears sprang up in her eyes. "Yeah," she replied thickly, "me neither."

Seeing the sheen in her eyes, Jack reached up and gently caressed the side of her face. "So," he said quietly, "what now?"

Sam exhaled a shaky breath. "I have absolutely no idea." She looked into his ruggedly handsome face and felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Sighing quietly, Jack brushed the moisture away with the pad of his thumb. "I was wrong last night." When her eyes regarded him questioningly, he continued. "We'd been through so much together in those blasted dreams that I didn't think it mattered if we took that one last step here in the real world." He stared unwaveringly into her eyes. "It mattered, Sam. As it turns out, it mattered a _lot_."

Sam felt her breath hitch in her throat at the reverence in his voice. In her wildest dreams, she couldn't have imagined how it would feel to hear him speak so tenderly to her. This was a side of him that she'd only imagined before now. Hearing his soft confession, she felt her heart swell with emotion even as it broke into a million tiny little pieces. Then, however, a thought slithered into her consciousness. "Jack," she forced herself to admit, "this all could be part of the effects from that circle." Much as she hated the thought, it _was_ possible that they were under the influence of alien technology which was making their feelings run rampant.

Jack didn't look remotely disturbed by her suggestion. "It's not." He replied simply.

She stared at him questioningly, comforted by his total rejection of the idea, but still anxious at the possibility. "How do you know?"

He regarded her with an honest intensity that made her heart flutter gently in her chest. His reply, when it came, was simple and sincere. "Because I felt like this long before we ever stepped foot on that planet."

Sam felt tears well up in her eyes. "God, don't say that." She squeezed her eyes shut fiercely. "This is going to be hard enough without knowing that."

Hating the pain etched on her features, Jack kissed her softly on the forehead. "We'll muddle through," he said quietly. "Somehow."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded uncertainly. "I suppose we should get dressed and make our way back to base." The tone of her voice clearly expressed her decided lack of enthusiasm for the idea.

Jack continued to gaze into her eyes, noting the tangle of emotions he saw there. He knew that she was right. They had to check back with Janet and start trying to figure out what the alien technology was doing to their brains. Still, he couldn't quite tamp down the bubble of selfish indulgence that was rising within him. "You know," he said with an impish gleam in his eyes, "I'll bet no one would notice if we were another hour or two late…"

Recognizing that particular glimmer in his warm, brown eyes, Sam felt her stomach flutter in response. Wasn't he supposed to be overcome with 'morning after' guilt? After all, their presence in this bed together was not only forbidden, but had been instigated by some nefarious piece of alien technology. Surely he couldn't still want to…

One of Jack's hands began to slowly start tracing circles on the flat plane of her stomach, tickling and enticing in an unquestionably sensual manner. Sam's breath caught in her throat.

Oh my. He _definitely_ still wanted to.

There was a hesitancy in his touch and a question in his eyes as he waited for her response to his caress. He knew that he was crossing another line with his actions. It was one thing to make love in the mindless heat of need which had enveloped them the night before. Even after their initial, frenzied coupling, the darkness of night had insulated them in a dream-like blanket of seclusion from the world outside. Now, however, with the bold morning sun filtering through the blinds and a discussion of the possible consequences of their actions out of the way, there could be no excuses to hide behind.

He wanted her.

All at once, Sam seemed to surrender to the heat in his determined gaze. Snaking a hand up behind his neck, she slowly tugged his face closer to hers.

As his mouth descended, Jack paused for the briefest of moments. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. The night before had been all about caving into their baser instincts. Today, he wanted measured consent from her.

Sensing the concern and uncertainty in his question, Sam looked into his eyes steadily. "Of course I'm sure," she replied in a husky whisper. "Now shut up and kiss me."

With an amused smirk, Jack happily complied.


	8. Stripped Bare

A/N: This one was demanding to be written right away. It's something of a tribute to our dear, departed Janet. I think I'm going to only write Janet-included fics from now on. She's so much fun to write!

Oh, and FYI, more sweltering nakedness ahead.

* * *

Chapter 8

Glancing around the coffee shop, Sam shifted restlessly in her comfortable, upholstered chair. She'd called Janet shortly after leaving Jack's house and had asked her friend for another private conference to discuss her… _delicate_ problem. Janet had suggested a meeting at their favorite coffee shop might put Sam more at ease.

Sam had readily agreed, though it was the lack of security cameras and curious stares which appealed to her more than the coffee. She and Jack had decided that Sam would plan their strategy with Janet, mostly because it was far less awkward than trying to discuss the situation with all three of them present. Now, however, as she waited for Janet to arrive, Sam found herself wishing Jack was around for moral support.

Finally, the door to the small café swung open and Janet strolled in, looking relaxed and casual in civilian clothes. Spotting Sam immediately, she waved quickly before stopping at the counter for her usual latte.

Sam stomped on the butterflies in her stomach as she waited for her friend to pay for her order. She knew she had to play this meeting as cool as possible. Janet might dismiss a certain amount of tension due to the unusual nature of the situation, but anything too obvious and she'd be immediately suspicious. Nobody knew Sam like Janet, especially where her feelings for Jack were involved.

By the time Janet made her way to the small, secluded table, Sam felt moderately collected. "Hi, Janet. Thanks for meeting me."

Janet smiled warmly. "No problem. I was half expecting to see the Colonel here as well."

Sam felt a flush rising in her cheeks. "Yeah, well… I think he'd rather not talk about this whole mess."

With an understanding chuckle, Janet nodded. "I'm not surprised by that." Taking a small sip of her coffee, she examined her friend closely. "You look a little better, though I'm still seeing dark circles under your eyes."

Sighing, Sam sagged slightly in defeat. "I'm afraid our distance theory was a bust."

Janet made a face. "More of the same?"

Sam nodded. "Oh yeah." Burying her face in her hands to hide the radioactive blush which was breaking out on her cheeks, she didn't have to pretend to be embarrassed.

Sympathetic to her friend's distress, Janet was nonetheless curious about the situation. "C'mon, Sam. There's no one here but us, so spill it. How vivid are these dreams?"

Peeking out from behind her hands, Sam exhaled slowly. "Think Technicolor."

Janet laughed delightedly. "Really?"

Still blushing, Sam nodded reluctantly. Part of her was absolutely mortified by this discussion, but another part of her longed to share the whole muddled mess with someone who might help her sort through it. "I swear, Janet, they feel totally real."

Clearly intrigued, Janet leaned forward with a gleam in her eyes. "And while you're…" she gestured subtly, "you know… Are you aware it's a dream?"

Sam took a sip of her own coffee as she formulated an answer. "Initially, no, I wasn't. The first few dreams were so vivid, I thought it was really happening. But by the third one, I must have developed some kind of subconscious awareness of the situation, because I made a comment indicating that I knew it was a dream."

Janet's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Really? What did you say?"

Sam looked down at the table, cringing in embarrassment. "Something about being glad I was just dreaming because in real life, I hadn't shaved my legs."

Throwing her head back, Janet laughed uproariously. "Oh, Sam. That's priceless."

She smiled weakly. "Actually, it was that conversation which ultimately led us to understand we were both having the same dream. Right after I made my leg-shaving comment, Jack made some remark about Teal'c needing a razor for his head. The next morning , he said exactly the same thing to Daniel in camp. When my reply to Jack in the real world matched what I'd said in the dream, we both knew immediately we'd been sharing those damned the same experiences."

Janet reached over and put a hand over one of Sam's. "You must have been pretty shaken to discover that."

Sam nodded. "I almost threw up. I felt so…" She struggled to find a word which could capture the trauma she'd experienced.

"Violated?" Janet's voice was soft and reassuring.

Looking into her friend's understanding eyes, Sam found herself nodding. She wouldn't have selected that description herself, but it fit. "Yes. As crazy as our dreams might be from time to time, at least they're _private_. Finding out I'd been literally naked in front of the one person whose opinion of me matters most…" She shuddered. "It was horrible."

Squeezing her friend's hand gently, Janet's eyes shone with compassion. "How did Jack take it?"

Sam smiled faintly. "Much better than me. I think he'd suspected that the dreams had been caused by the device, though he was still pretty floored to discover the extent of its effects."

Slowly, Janet's smile turned mischievous. "All right, Sam. So, tell me honestly… How was it?"

Sam thought about playing dumb for about a nanosecond before she gave up the notion as idiotic. The tone in her friend's voice left no doubt as to _exactly_ which 'it' she wanted to hear about. Blushing again, she stared intensely into her coffee cup. "Hot," she replied succinctly.

Janet grinned broadly. "Why am I not surprised? It must be pretty wretched to be awakened from such paradise at the worst possible moment."

Groaning, Sam squeezed her eyes shut. "You have _no_ idea."

Tapping her finger on the side of her cup, Janet looked at Sam impishly. "This is going to sound totally crazy, but I wonder if the dreams would stop if you two actually… you know…" she trailed off suggestively.

Immediately, Sam found herself choking on a sip of coffee. She had _not_ expected to hear that outrageous – if disconcertingly familiar – idea from her friend's unknowing mouth. Gasping for breath, she tried to mask her first, emotional reaction with a coughing spasm. There was no way Janet could know the events of the night before, so long as she played it cool and didn't let her feelings show.

Unfortunately, her second, 'stay calm' instinct was just a moment too slow. Her longtime friend caught the shocked, guilty expression which had briefly flitted over Sam's features.

Seeing that telltale flash of conscience, Janet's eyes widened in disbelief. "Samantha Carter! You didn't!"

Sam desperately tried to play dumb as she brought her choking fit under control. "I have no idea what you're implying," she said defensively. Maybe if she looked offended enough by her friend's suggestion, she'd be let off the hook.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm implying!" Janet pointed at Sam accusingly. "You _slept_ with him."

Hissing sharply, Sam looked around to make sure no one else from base was in the café. Thankfully, there were no familiar faces around and nobody was within earshot of their table. "Janet!" she shushed, "Be quiet!"

Janet's voice lowered a few decibels, but the shocked tone was still very much present. "What happened? And don't bother denying it, it's written all over your ruby-red face."

Sam fervently wished the floor would open up and swallow her, a feeling she was becoming all too familiar with these days. "You know I can't answer that question."

Waving a hand dismissively, Janet didn't seem to care a fig for Sam's response. "Give me a break. Everything about this situation has 'under the influence of alien technology' written all over it. Even if there was a court martial someday, we'd all be safe as kittens. So spill it." Seeing Sam's continued reluctance, Janet used her firmest doctor voice. "Now, Sam. I want the gory details."

Swallowing, Sam realized she might as well give in. Janet could be quite persuasive when she put her mind to it. "Oh, lord. I can't believe I'm about to tell you this." Taking a deep breath, she fumbled for a place to start. "Well, we really did go to our respective homes last night, praying that we'd wake up after eight uneventful hours of peaceful sleep."

Janet smirked. "Obviously _that_ didn't happen."

Sam glowered at her. "Are you going to let me finish this or not?" Seeing Janet nod sheepishly, she continued. "Anyway, the dream was… intense." She closed her eyes, recalling her overwhelming frustration and discomfort from the night before. "I dreamt we were in my bed." She looked at her friend miserably. "That's what makes them so vivid. Everything about those pitiful dreams is realistic. Right down to the mole on my-" Realizing what she was about to say, Sam flushed even more deeply and stopped mid-sentence. "Anyway, when I woke up, right before we… you know..." Seeing Janet's impatient nod, she continued. "I've never been so wound up in my entire life. I figured it had to be another effect of the device, but I needed to know for sure. So I called him."

Janet chuckled, shaking her head. "You _called_ him?"

Shrugging wryly, Sam had the good grace to look embarrassed by her actions. "Yeah, I know. Probably not such a wise decision. But at the time, it made sense." She sighed. "I needed to hear his voice."

Hearing the emotion in her friend's voice, Janet once again patted Sam's hand. "So, what did he say?"

Sam smiled and looked at the table. "I believe his exact words were, 'Carter, get your ass over here. _Now_.'"

Grinning, Janet shook her head. "Sounds like Jack. I take it you readily followed that order?"

Sam once again buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Janet, you have no idea." she mumbled. Looking back up at her friend, her eyes gleamed with bashful delight. "I not only broke every frat reg on the book last night, but I think I also broke the land speed record getting to his house."

Janet giggled at the picture Sam was painting. "I can't say that I blame you." She smiled knowingly. "Must have been quite a meltdown when you finally hit the bed."

Studying her hands, Sam shrugged. "Actually, we didn't quite make it to the bed," she mumbled quietly.

Shrieking with wicked glee, Janet's mouth dropped open. "_No!_"

Suppressing a grin, Sam nodded and met her friend's scandalized gaze. "We didn't get past the front door."

At that, both women broke down in hysterical laughter.

When they'd both contained themselves enough to resume normal conversation, Janet wiped her eyes and shot a perceptive look at her friend. "So, I'm betting you didn't think about protection in your mad rush to tear each other's clothes off."

Suddenly growing serious, Sam shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I don't think it's the right time in my cycle for… _that_… but I suppose I can't really be sure."

Janet nodded. Heaving a labored sigh, she regarded Sam thoughtfully. "Well, I'm not especially comfortable prescribing anything for you, given the glaring unknowns in this situation, but if you really think it's necessary, I can sneak something under the counter." She didn't look terribly excited by the idea. "I'll leave it up to you."

Closing her eyes, Sam smiled weakly. "That's almost exactly what Jack said."

Janet's eyebrows shot up. "You talked about it?"

Sam nodded. "Once we'd… um," she blushed delicately, "_decompressed_, we both realized what we'd done." Looking at her friend meaningfully, Sam finished her thought with soft intensity. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he wasn't all that upset by the thought of an unplanned pregnancy. Which, of course, I know is completely crazy." She smiled. "Now I'm having delusions to go with my dreams."

Tilting her head thoughtfully, Janet leveled a piercing stare across the table. "Maybe you're not crazy," she said quietly. "It sure would be hard to go back to the status quo if you were pregnant with his baby."

Sam was rendered momentarily speechless by that comment. When she finally found her voice, it was heavily tinged with disbelief. "Janet, I'm sure he doesn't _want_ me to be pregnant. He was just offering his support in case the worst happens."

Janet shook her head, clearly not convinced. "You and I both know that, at least in your mind, a pregnancy would not be a case of 'the worst' happening."

Never in a million years would Sam have allowed herself to harbor such a forbidden notion. But hearing it come out of Janet's mouth made her sink bonelessly back into her seat. "God," she murmured, "what's the matter with me?" When she looked back at her friend, a glimmer of guilt was lurking in her eyes. "I can't believe there's even an ounce of truth to that, but, heaven help me, there is."

Seeing the torment in Sam's eyes, Janet reached across the table and clasped both of Sam's cold hands in her own. "Don't be so hard on yourself," she chided gently. "We both know you didn't sleep with him in order to get pregnant. Sweetie," she continued, looking understandingly into Sam's shame-filled eyes, "you've been in love with him for years. Not some childish infatuation, but the _real thing_. And I'll eat my medical license if he hasn't been just as in love with you. It's clear to anyone with two eyes that you would already be married with a house in the suburbs if the damned regulations weren't standing in your way."

Sam felt her eyes grow moist as she listened to Janet's heartfelt assessment. "Still," she whispered, "I can't believe I'd welcome being pregnant. It would be an unmitigated disaster."

Nodding, Janet squeezed her friend's hands. "Maybe a little. But it would be an unmitigated disaster you could face with the love of your life at your side." She smiled humorlessly. "Almost beats smooth sailing by yourself, hey?"

Sam closed her eyes, sending a tear trickling slowly down one of her flushed cheeks. "What has this world come to?" she asked miserably.

Janet opened her mouth to reply when the door to the coffee shop opened and a very familiar Air Force Colonel stepped inside. "Sam, I'm not sure how he found us, but Jack is here."

Sam's eyes flew open just in time to catch a very concerned look from the man in question. Belatedly, she reached up and furiously scrubbed a hand down her cheek. "Crap," she muttered. Then, looking at Janet, she whispered desperately, "Can we keep this whole conversation between us?"

In the precious seconds remaining before Jack arrived at the table, Janet nodded understandingly. "My lips are sealed. And call me anytime you need to talk."

Taking a deep breath, Sam cast a grateful smile across the table and mentally prepared herself. Above all, she wanted to remain calm and collected, at least on the outside. Her resolve was sorely tested in the next instant as Jack slid into the chair next to her and turned his intensely worried brown eyes in her direction.

"You okay?" His simple words conveyed a volume of emotions.

Melting under the sincere concern in his expression, Sam smiled warmly and nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little overtaxed from lack of sleep," she admitted, flushing endearingly.

Jack smiled in response, clearly thinking they were putting one over on Janet. Naturally, in the wake of their _other_ activities the night before, sleep had once again been in short supply, though Janet was supposed to assume it was their dreams which had brought about such poor rest. Looking at the doctor, his eyes glimmered in amusement. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this. When I got to the base this morning, I came looking for you. One of your nurses directed me here."

Janet returned his smile innocently. "Of course not," she replied. "I was just about to give Sam the news regarding our next step in understanding your, um, condition."

Looking from one woman to another, Jack noted the puzzled and somewhat worried look on Sam's face. Clearly, she had no idea what this 'news' was, either. "Do tell," he prompted impatiently.

Janet examined her patients closely. "The bad news is that in order to find out more about this problem, I need to monitor your EEGs while you're having one of these dreams."

At that proclamation, both Sam and Jack began objecting violently. Janet merely held up a hand and waited for them to sputter into silence. "Argue all you want, it has to happen." She sighed. "I know it's embarrassing and uncomfortable to even think about, but I promise I'll be the only one present for the test, and your privacy will be absolute." She cast a sympathetic smile at both of them. "This brings me to the good news. One of my EEG machines is out for calibration until tomorrow. Since I'll need both of them to conduct this test, you're off the hook for another night." She sent a quick, meaningful look at Sam. Clearly, she was giving them a chance to discover if their unconventional 'treatment' would stop the dreams from reoccurring. "In the meantime, I'm pulling you both from active duty until we have some idea of the long-term effects this might have."

To their credit, neither Sam nor Jack argued at that last statement. In truth, both of them were exhausted enough to crave a little R&R. Nodding reluctantly, Jack seemed resigned to his fate. "All right, then I guess I'm gonna go home. Not much for me to do at the base right now."

Sam took a deep breath. "Much as I'd like to say the same thing, I've got plenty of things in my lab that need my attention." She dared a quick glance at her heart's desire, trying not to lose herself in his ruggedly handsome features.

Janet made it a point to _not_ notice the blatant longing going on across the table from her. Stifling a smile, she took a hearty sip of her coffee to disguise any stray amusement on her face. They really were too cute for words.

Jack rose from his seat, still looking somewhat uneasy at Sam's earlier emotional state. "Call if you need anything," he said mildly, waving briefly at Janet as he left.

It was only after he'd left the café that Sam caught his reference to her fevered phone call the night before. _Oh my_, she thought helplessly. What on earth had she gotten herself into now?

* * *

Twelve hours later, Sam shuffled into the front entrance of her home, exhausted beyond belief. She'd worked relentlessly in her lab, trying to push aside all thoughts of her sexier-than-sin commanding officer. Visuals from the night before kept bubbling up at the most inopportune moments, causing her to fumble important instruments on more than one occasion. She'd finally given up and reluctantly gone home.

Her disobedient brain had whispered unruly suggestions to her during the entire drive to her modest home near the base. She knew Jack was probably still awake and, worse, was probably thinking about her as night drew near. Still, she couldn't quite work up the nerve to just drop in on his doorstep and offer herself shamelessly to him – however tempting the notion to do so was.

Groaning in humiliation over her naughty inclinations, Sam went through her nighttime routine with brisk efficiency. Before she had a chance to process her actions, she was standing in front of her bed, staring at the piece of furniture as though it had the power to enslave her. The sheets and blankets were still in the state of haphazard disarray she'd left them in the night before. Mercilessly shoving those explosive thoughts aside, she took a deep breath and faced her torment head-on. "Might as well get this over with," she muttered, climbing into the tangled covers.

The sleepless nights of the past week were quickly catching up to her and, despite the whirlwind of emotions in her troubled mind, exhaustion quickly won out. Her breathing slowed and her muscles relaxed. Sleep descended upon her like a velvet cloud.

"Miss me?" Jack's deep, honeyed voice rumbled softly in her ear.

Warmed by his tone, Sam rolled onto her back and smiled up into his familiar brown eyes. "You know I did," she murmured, reaching up to caress his slightly-stubbly cheek.

Staring into her cornflower gaze, Jack seemed to radiate intensity. "You belong here," he said simply. "With me."

Sam felt her heart skip an erratic beat. The powerful tenderness in his eyes was unmistakable. "I know," she whispered softly. Then, with a brilliant smile, she traced the contour of his lips. "I love you," she said simply.

As soon as the words were out, she felt a tremor of panic which seemed to rock the world on its axis. Jack's swift intake of breath confirmed the enormity of what she'd just said. Before she could amend her statement, however, his hand reached up and captured her trembling fingers in a reassuring grasp.

"Oh, Sam," he said quietly, "what did I do to deserve you?" Then, leaning forward, he placed a fiercely possessive kiss on her waiting lips.

In moments, the world dissolved in a sea of turbulent hunger for both of them. Desperate to find completion with the only man in the universe who could truly make her whole, Sam urgently rolled her lover onto his back and straddled him without shame or hesitation. Staring down at the fevered longing in his eyes, she boldly traced the chiseled muscles of his torso with one hand. "You're mine," she stated boldly. Feeling his heated length straining against the apex of her thighs, she met his eyes fearlessly and shifted her weight. There was no need for more – she was ready for him now. Sucking a heated breath between her teeth, Sam arched her back and forcefully settled onto –

* * *

As her eyelids flew open under the avalanche of yet another interrupted fantasy, Sam felt the unreleased tension in her body coil like a spring. Then, as clarity returned, her heart slammed to a stop.

She'd told him she loved him.

Her hand flew to her mouth as the significance of her subliminal confession settled upon her with the weight of a five-ton boulder. "Oh my God," she gasped in horror, "what have I done?"

Sitting bolt upright in bed, she shoved the tangled covers aside and practically leapt to her feet. Pacing the room, she ran a hand through her already-rumpled hair and stared fearfully at the phone. She was half-surprised it hadn't rung already.

What on earth was she going to say to him? Never in her conscious right mind would she have made such a momentous confession. Speaking her feelings aloud did nothing to help the situation and would only complicate things when they eventually returned to the status quo.

Tearing her eyes from the telephone, she walked on trembling knees to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. As minutes passed, she slowly sipped the cool liquid and began to gain control of her rampaging emotions. Surely, if Jack had wanted to discuss her earth-shattering declaration, he'd have called already. Perhaps he understood that the best course of action was to pretend the words had never been said.

Sam doggedly assured herself that she was relieved by this, and not even a little disappointed.

Just as she was placing her glass in the sink and preparing to return to bed, she was stopped dead by the unmistakable sound of a knock on her front door.

Drawing a shuddering breath, Sam stared in the direction of the entrance like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi. When the insistent knocking echoed through her house a second time, Sam jerked herself into action, refusing to think about what she'd say when she got there.

Sooner than she would have liked, she found herself staring at the doorknob in her front hall. With a trembling hand, she reached forward and slowly opened the door.

Standing shoeless on her doorstep in a pair of rumpled sweatpants and a t-shirt, Jack's brown eyes regarded her intensely. "Hope you don't mind me dropping in like this." His casual words were completely at odds with the supercharged atmosphere raging between them.

Shaking her head mutely, she held open the door and waited for him to step inside. Once the door was closed behind him, she felt utterly immobilized by his presence.

Sensing her mood, Jack tried to lighten the situation with a boyish grin. "I thought maybe you were going to stop over at my place on your way home tonight." Then, his grin turned somewhat mischievous. "I figured I could probably change your mind about the 'on your way home' part."

Sam felt herself smiling reflexively at his familiar humor. "I didn't want to be presumptuous," she admitted shyly.

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? Then I guess I didn't make myself very clear this morning." Clearing his throat, he pretended to appear very serious. "Consider this a blanket invitation. Feel free to climb into my bed – naked or otherwise – any time the mood strikes you." He paused, measuring his words, before adding another comment. "And, since I want to be perfectly clear on the topic, let me stress that this is a nonperishable offer – good longer than the shelf life of a Twinkie."

His words caused small, effervescent bubbles of happiness to tingle their way up her spine. Set against the backdrop of their blazingly intense dream, his offer was both comforting and delightful.

Before she had a chance to reply, however, Jack's face turned downward in an anxious frown. "Of course, now that you mention it, I suppose it's a little presumptuous of _me_ to just drop over here uninvited."

Sam chuckled and impulsively reached out to grab his hand. "Not at all," she replied quickly.

His eyes swept over her scantily-clad figure. "So, since my bed isn't handy, what do you say we climb naked into yours?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Ever since I started dreaming about your lovely four-poster, I've been dying to take it for a spin."

Laughing affectionately, she stepped into his waiting embrace. As his mouth slowly descended toward hers, his eyes locked onto hers. "Sam?" he whispered when his lips were mere millimeters from hers. "Just for the record, I love you too."

Sam barely had a chance to process the flash of raging emotion in his coffee-colored gaze before his lips were claiming hers in a searing kiss of possession.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, more to come soon. 


	9. The Blush of Dawn

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay… A massive sinus infection sidelined me – and of course, right when school started. Still, my muse kicked in about 2 minutes after the antibiotic did, and she's gonna kick my rear-end if I don't get this out of my system. I've got ¾ of the next chapter of _Path_ done, so if I'm really good, it'll also be up this weekend.

Remember to vote for your favorite fanfics at the stargate fan awards site. You've still got a few days. (Google "stargate fan awards" and you'll find the address – it would be blocked by the filter if I tried to post it here.)

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam stood at her kitchen sink, gazing sightlessly out the window into her back yard. A small, bemused smile tickled the corner of her mouth as she contemplated the events of the last few days.

It seemed all but impossible that, at this moment, Colonel Jack O'Neill was naked and soapy in her shower – the same shower (and Colonel) she'd left mere minutes ago. After a rather… _invigorating_ experience under the warm spray, she and Jack had both decided that she'd better let him finish getting washed up on his own, lest they lose track of time and get stuck in an uncomfortable position when the hot water ran out.

Not that she would have noticed if it had.

The tiny smile suddenly transformed into a broad grin. Even as a blush spread becomingly over her still-damp cheeks, Sam knew she'd never felt so liberated in her whole life. For years, she'd shoved her feelings for her CO into a tiny, repressed corner of her mind, lest they become a problem with her job. Now, thanks to a set of circumstances that were bizarre even for her, she finally had the chance to _act_ on her passions. In the last forty-eight hours, she'd expressed every pent-up emotion she'd accumulated over seven years – both verbally and in other, more primitive ways.

Hearing the shower turn off, Sam decided that maybe her guest would need some help finding the towels in her bathroom. With a naughty smirk, she took one step away from the sink when she was stopped dead by a knock at her front door.

Eyes widening, Sam mentally ran down the list of people who might show up unexpectedly on her doorstep at 9 o'clock in the morning. When she realized that pretty much every name on the list could be cross-referenced to the SGC's personnel database, she began to feel a little queasy. She quickly took stock of the situation and tried to formulate a plan.

It wasn't pretty.

She was standing in her kitchen in nothing but a towel while someone who was probably a co-worker – possibly a superior officer – was waiting for her to answer her door. Worse, she had no idea where Jack had parked last night. For all she knew, his truck could be sitting in her driveway.

And, of course, there was the fact that the Colonel himself was currently standing naked in her bathroom.

Quickly entering panic mode, Sam reacted instinctively. Her nearest set of clothes was an entire story above her, in the room adjoining the spot where Jack was currently drying his bare –

Okay, best not to think about _that_ right now.

Looking frantically around the room, she noticed the knee-length coat she'd worn to Jack's two nights ago, hanging on the peg where she'd absently left it on her return home. Grabbing it, she threw it on over her towel and walked to the door. If she was lucky, she could get rid of her uninvited visitor quickly and without any suspicion.

Walking to the entrance on shaky knees, Sam took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. Trying to project a confidence that she definitely didn't feel, she placed her hand on the knob and opened the door smoothly.

"Daniel! Teal'c'!" Sam's voice held just a hint of relief. The two men on her doorstep were, by far, not the worst picture she'd envisioned.

Looking a little confused, Daniel smiled hesitantly. "Hi Sam. We just got back to the SGC this morning and thought we'd check on you. Last time we saw you, things were pretty…" he trailed off uncomfortably. "Well, let's just say we were a little worried."

Sam relaxed fractionally. It shouldn't take much to get rid of her teammates. "I'm fine. Really." Seeing both men looking somewhat unconvinced, Sam smiled reassuringly. Then, realizing she was standing in her door wearing nothing but a coat, she blushed a little. Gesturing toward her unconventional attire, she explained quickly. "I just got out of the shower when I heard someone knocking. This was the only thing nearby which I could comfortably answer the door in."

Daniel smiled, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry we interrupted your morning routine, we just wanted to-"

"Hey, sexy, you're just about out of shampoo." Jack's blissfully casual voice preceded his entry down the steps by fractions of a second. As his towel-clad form hit the fourth stair, he apparently spotted the scene in the entryway and stopped dead.

It took a good three seconds for Daniel to absorb what was happening. His intelligent blue eyes darted from Sam's damp hair and hastily-donned overcoat to Jack's baby-blue terry cloth sarong and wet skin before widening comically. His mouth literally dropped open as he struggled to comprehend what his senses were conveying. "Holy…" Daniel trailed off, sounding utterly dazed by the vision before him.

"…_gonach_." Much to everyone's surprise, it was Teal'c who finished the archaeologist's sentiments.

Sam opened her mouth to explain the situation, only to snap it shut immediately. After all, what could she possibly say to account for _this_?

Just when she thought things couldn't possibly get worse, the insistent sound of skidding tires sliced through the heavy silence like a knife. Much to her dismay, Janet's sensible four-door coupe slammed to a halt in her driveway just behind Daniel's SUV. The four teammates stood in a ridiculous state of motionless shock as the attractive doctor sprang from her vehicle, looking somewhat agitated.

Calling out to the two men on the front steps, Janet sounded fairly professional. "Daniel, Teal'c, I forgot to see if you-" Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of the two barely-dressed people still standing inside the house. Stopping abruptly, she snapped her mouth shut with an unreadable expression.

Staring at her friend miserably, Sam sighed in resignation. "Janet. What brings you here?"

Janet's wide eyes flew to Sam's with an apologetic wince. "I was hoping I could catch Daniel and Teal'c before they realized…" she swallowed guiltily.

Turning to the doctor, Daniel's eyes reflected the absurdity of the situation. "You _knew_ about this?"

Suddenly, it was Janet's turn to blush. "Um… well…" Her tone was far more damning than her words – or lack of them.

"Wait. _She_ knew about this?" Jack's echo was directed at Sam.

Raising a hand to cover her crystal-blue eyes, Sam slowly turned to her towel-clad lover and sighed. "I told her yesterday." There didn't seem to me much point in lying now.

It was difficult to say who looked more shocked by the admission: Janet, Daniel, or Jack. As the three suddenly began talking in chaotic unison, Sam raised a hand and whistled sharply, immediately cutting through the clamor.

Eight curious eyes turned toward her cherry-red face. Uncomfortable under the weight of such unwanted attention – but needing to sort through the tension – Sam exhaled sharply and answered everyone's questions in quick succession.

"One: Yes, Jack and I are sleeping together. Two: Since yesterday. Three: Yes, this has something to do with our argument on P3X-739. Four: No, I'm not going to explain it further. Five: No, General Hammond does _not_ know about this. And he'd better not find out until we're darn well good and ready to tell him. Six: Janet figured most of this out on her own yesterday. And seven: Yes, I know about the shampoo and I'll get more tomorrow." Glaring at the people on her doorstep, Sam tried to ignore the fact that she was barely dressed and blushing radioactively in an attempt to look intimidating.

Apparently, her words had the desired effect. Janet placed one firm hand on Daniel's wrist and another on Teal'c's. Yanking impressively, she managed to pull both men a few steps toward the driveway. "I'm sure that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter would appreciate some privacy right now," she said in her best medical-commander voice. When Daniel looked as though he was ready to object, she kicked him surreptitiously in the shin. "_Now,_ Doctor Jackson," she ordered firmly.

As the small woman dragged the two gaping men from the doorstep, Sam shot her friend a thankful look. She was about to echo her sentiment in words when the door suddenly swung shut in front of her.

The silence in the foyer was deafening as Sam realized that in order for him to have shut the door, Jack must be standing directly behind her. Swallowing nervously, she couldn't help jumping slightly when a warm hand settled at her waist.

"Samantha." The command in his voice was as obvious as it was compelling. Almost against her will, Sam found herself turning toward him.

Raising her blue eyes uncertainly to his clear, coffee-colored gaze, Sam felt her heart slamming against the inside of her chest. "Yes?" she asked faintly.

To her surprise, the look that met hers was neither angry nor accusatory. Instead, a slightly amused smile met her nervous expression. "Why didn't you tell me you told Doc Frasier about us?"

Sam looked at him helplessly. "I didn't want to make you angry," she said with a quiet tremor in her voice.

In response, Jack simply gathered her into his warm arms, shaking his head slightly. "Ah, Sam," he said with a smile, "when are you going to realize that I couldn't stay angry with you if my life depended on it?"

Sam's wide eyes absorbed the honest expression on his face. "So, you're not mad?"

He continued to regard her with a warm, heartfelt smile. "Mad about you," he quipped dryly. Then, seeing the doubt in her eyes, he tugged her against his lean, towel-clad body. "Sam, I don't really care if you shout our affair from the top of Cheyenne Mountain, as long as I can keep waking up next to you."

She was going to quiz him further about his words, but never got the chance. As her mouth opened to form her next question, his lips forcefully descended upon her own, erasing any rational thought from her mind.


	10. Reinforcements

A/N: I know it's been a while, but I've got a good excuse. Apparently this last sinus infection of mine was just too much for my overtaxed immune system, as it was able to sneak into my lungs and kick me to the mat with pneumonia for three weeks. I've been too sick to do anything but sleep, cough, drag my sorry butt into work for a few hours and then go home and sleep some more. Hopefully, I'll be feeling more human soon. In the meantime, I hope this tides you over.

Anyway, just wanted to say again how pleased I am with the warm reception to this story. You guys rock! Thanks for hanging in through the painfully slow pace of updates!

* * *

Chapter 10

Sam shifted nervously in her seat, trying to look casual as she sipped from her crystal water glass. The restaurant she'd chosen for her meeting with Daniel was classy and subdued. She'd even managed to charm the _maître d'_ into a remote corner table – a must when obscure references to other planets were bound to come up. With any luck, the restaurant's quiet atmosphere would soon start to soothe her frazzled state of mind.

So far, it wasn't working.

After a blissfully mindless few hours with Jack, she'd finally been unable to avoid her embarrassment over the morning's incident any longer. Much as she'd like to pretend that Janet and the rest of SG-1 hadn't walked in on her intimate morning with Jack, she just couldn't quite reach that level of self-delusion yet.

Jack had been more than willing to get the whole group together and clear the air, but Sam didn't think her nerves were up to such a meeting. Instead, she'd suggested that Jack talk to Teal'c while she spoke to Daniel. Once everyone understood the situation, they could engage in some "group bonding."

As she waited for Daniel, Sam found herself wishing she'd gone along with Jack's original idea. He wasn't particularly tactful or sensitive in situations like this, but his mere presence would have been comforting. After all, she had absolutely no idea what she was going to say to her friend and teammate when he arrived.

"Hey, Sam."

Speak of the devil. Looking up, Sam tried to contain the apprehension fluttering in her stomach. "Hi Daniel."

As he sat down in the delicately carved chair opposite hers, Daniel smiled easily. "You look nice," he said sincerely.

Sam blushed. "Certainly better than the last time you saw me."

Chuckling, he nodded. "The towel-and-overcoat look was nice in its own way, but this is probably better for public dining." Then, piercing her with his all-too-wise blue eyes, he managed to look concerned without being pushy or condescending. "So, it's been quite a week for you."

Smiling wryly, Sam noted that his remark wasn't even remotely phrased as a question. "It rates right up there with saving the universe for the first time."

Daniel continued to regard her steadily. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said simply.

Her smile softened. "I know."

He waited for a moment, giving her a chance to say more. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam lowered her gaze to the table, thinking about his question for a fraction of a second. Then, looking back up at him, she nodded.

Relaxing slightly, Daniel picked up his water glass. "Then I'm listening."

Sam exhaled slowly. "What did Janet tell you?" she asked, recalling the less-than-elegant way the young doctor had hauled her two teammates off her front porch.

Daniel snorted. "Not a damn thing," he replied dryly. "She kept citing 'doctor-patient confidentiality,' which seemed like a pretty lame excuse to me."

Smiling, Sam couldn't suppress a small chuckle. "Believe it or not, she wasn't lying to you. This whole thing with me and Jack only came about because of that device on P3X-739. Janet has been trying to get to the bottom of it."

Daniel regarded her with an incredulous look. "Sam, you've got to be kidding me."

Blinking, she stared back at him with a puzzled expression. "What?"

Setting down his water glass, Daniel shook his head in amazement. "I'll be the first to admit that I have absolutely no idea what happened on 739 – though it was fairly intense by the look of it. Still, no matter how crazy that thing might have made you, to say that everything with you and Jack only happened because of your experience there…" he looked at her meaningfully. "You can't honestly believe that."

Sam opened her mouth and then shut it again. Finally, she just shrugged.

Seeing the naked insecurity in his friend's eyes, Daniel reached across the table and took her hands in his. "Sam, look at me." When her eyes slowly lifted from the linen tablecloth to meet his, he continued with a gentle force that left no room for argument. "I might not know what caused you two to finally give in to your feelings, but I do know that they weren't caused by anything you ran into on 739. You've both been crazy about each other for years."

Sam winced in spite of herself. "Was it that obvious?"

Daniel smiled. "Yes."

Groaning, Sam pulled her hands away and buried her face in them. "That's just great," she muttered.

With a chuckle, Daniel shook his head. "Relax, Sam. Nobody judged you for it. In fact, I think most of us found your stubborn respect for the regulations quite impressive. I doubt anyone else would have held out as long."

Sam didn't appear to be appeased by her friend's words. Instead, she shook her head with a look of sheer mortification. "And here I thought we were covering it up so well."

Daniel gave her a sympathetic smile. "If it had just been you, we might have never known. But let's face it, Jack isn't exactly a master of all things emotional."

Unable to smother a chuckle at his words, Sam gave in to her amusement. "True," she admitted quietly, affection evident in her voice. "Still, it's unnerving to think of something so private being so… public."

Squeezing her hand slightly, Daniel's expression grew more serious. "It isn't something that people gossip about." He winced slightly. "At least, not much." Seeing Sam flush again, he rushed to finish his thought. "It's more like something that everyone just _knows_. We just accept it without a second thought." He looked sincerely into his friend's uncertain eyes. "It's not until something terrible happens that we're all reminded what a big deal it is to the pair of _you_."

Sam shrugged. "It is a big deal," she said softly. "But there's not much we can do about it."

Still looking intently at her, Daniel seemed unconvinced. "When you were stranded on Prometheus somewhere in deep space, the entire SGC was walking on eggshells. Jack didn't have a kind word for anyone – not even Teal'c – until they brought you safely into the base infirmary." He smiled faintly in remembrance. "Nobody said a word about what was going on, but we all knew he was in the worst kind of personal hell imaginable." Smile fading, his blue eyes shone with intensity. "He loves you, Sam. And everyone on that base knows it – from Hammond to the guy who changes the toilet paper in the head."

Looking flustered, Sam looked distinctly uncomfortable at her friend's words. "So what?" she said quietly. "Neither Hammond nor the guy who changes the toilet paper have any control over what's written in the UCMJ. And the law is crystal clear. He's my commanding officer. We _can't_ have an official relationship."

Daniel shook his head, clearly frustrated by her stubborn words. "But you can sleep with each other on the sly? That doesn't seem like something either of you would be proud of."

Sam's face grew crimson. "We're not," she said flatly. "But the events which led to this particular situation were completely out of our control." She closed her eyes. "We both know that this is forbidden." Sighing deeply, some of the tension seemed to drain out of her. "I wouldn't be surprised if this resulted in some sort of official disciplinary action by the Air Force."

Daniel regarded her incredulously. "And you can just accept that? Sam, there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with what you two feel for each other. Given the nature of what you go through together on a daily basis, it's completely understandable! Beyond that, I've never once seen a situation where either of you compromised a mission out of feelings for each other."

Sam swallowed. "We pretty much blew this last one to pieces."

Rolling his eyes, Daniel didn't look swayed in the slightest. "Only because your experiences somehow became part of the mission." He regarded her intently for a moment before continuing. "Sam, you don't have to tell me what happened on 739 to bring this all to a head. But I'm not ashamed to say I'm dying of curiosity."

Blushing again, Sam's eyes dropped to the tablecloth. "We were having dreams." There didn't seem to be much point in keeping the details from him now.

"Dreams?" Daniel looked intrigued. "What kind of dreams?" The heat which flared to life in Sam's face answered his question without words. "Oh!" Instantly understanding, Daniel felt his _own_ face grow a little warm.

Still avoiding eye contact, Sam forced herself to continue. "The _same_ dreams. At the same time."

Eyes widening, Daniel seemed flabbergasted. "Is that even possible?"

Stifling a snort, Sam shrugged. "Apparently." Gritting her teeth, she decided to get rest of it out in the open. "But that's not the worst of it. It seems that the sadistic alien who invented the device not only figured out how to make us dream in unison, but also figured out how to make the dreams stop at precisely the worst moment."

As comprehension dawned, Daniel's face suddenly grew as red as Sam's. "Wow. That must have been…" he trailed off, unable to find a suitable word for his friend's experience.

"Torture," Sam supplied the adjective grimly. "You can see how our judgment might have been impaired."

Unable to suppress a smile, Daniel nodded. "But Sam," he said gently, waiting for her eyes to meet his once again before continuing. "Even if it was an alien torture device which brought you together, the fact remains, you _are_ together. You can't expect to go back to the way things were."

Sam's eyes blazed with her internal struggle. "I don't know what's going to happen, Daniel. All I know is that I won't let him throw his career away over this. Hammond is bound to retire someday, and when he does, Jack could be up for a promotion to general. I can't let him trade his life's work for a dishonorable discharge if I can help it."

Daniel shook his head, disappointment etched on his face. "What does that mean? You're going to throw your own career out the window instead?"

Stiffening her spine, Sam met his gaze directly. "I hope not. I figure if we throw ourselves at the mercy of our higher-ups, we might be able to convince them this was a case of alien technology exposure and nothing more."

Suddenly, Daniel's mind registered what she was saying. "You're going to give him up? After seven years of loving each other from afar, you're going to throw it all away in the hopes that neither of you loses your job?" The disbelief in his voice was unmistakable.

Sam closed her eyes against the tidal wave of emotion in her chest. "It isn't like we have ordinary jobs, Daniel." A tear slipped out from one eyelid, in spite of her best efforts to keep her feelings in check. "The truth is, neither of us is all that worried about rank or promotion. But if we get kicked out of the military for flagrantly breaking protocol, it's unlikely that we'll be able to keep our positions with the SGC." As she slowly opened her eyes, more tears continued to stream down her smooth, delicate cheeks. "You know better than anyone how much is at stake here. It's bigger than just two people's feelings for each other, no matter how strong those feelings are."

Daniel's expression was bitter. "It amazes me that you would be so loyal to an organization which can't flex such a stupid rule for two of its most important members."

Swiping a hand across her cheeks, Sam shook her head. "I don't expect you to understand," she said quietly, "but it's an officer's willingness to adhere to those rules which _makes_ him or her important to the military. And, in spite of what you might think, it's not a stupid rule. It isn't just about preventing abuses of power. It's about preserving impartiality. An officer needs to treat all his troops equally in times of conflict. Personal feelings could jeopardize the bigger mission."

Daniel exhaled sharply. "Ending your relationship isn't going to end your feelings for each other, Sam. He's going to love you regardless." Taking another tack, he tried again. "Do you really think Hammond feels the same way about all of his SG teams? You said it yourself – an officer needs to _treat_ all of his troops equally. His feelings aren't the issue, his actions are. And in spite of being blatantly in love with you, Jack hasn't shown favoritism or acted irrationally _once_ in the last seven years. _That's_ what makes him such a damn good officer – not that he doesn't feel anything, but that he feels it and is able to function anyhow."

A tiny sob escaped Sam's emotion-clogged throat. "I know, Daniel," she choked out. "But the military isn't going to see it that way."

Hating the torment in his friend's eyes, Daniel understood the truth of her words. "I just wish that one of you would be selfish for a change," he said quietly. "I've never seen two people who deserved it more."

Forcing a smile through her tears, Sam tried to regain some of her earlier cheer. "Don't worry," she said brightly, "Until Janet can figure out how to reverse the effects of that damn device, we plan on taking shameless advantage of the situation."

Laughing, Daniel winced reflexively. "Okay, maybe more information than I needed to hear," he said with a chuckle.

Glad to have such warm company, Sam squeezed her friend's hand and wondered how Jack and Teal'c were doing.

* * *

Lounging in his recliner, Jack cracked open a beer as Teal'c put his _Star Wars_ DVD on for what must have been the five-millionth time in their seven-year friendship. As the familiar opening notes of music began playing, the large Jaffa crossed to the sofa and sat down gracefully.

A few moments passed before Teal'c spoke. "I am glad that you and Major Carter seem to have found each other."

Jack felt a smile tickle the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, me too."

Another pause. Then, with quiet concern, Teal'c spoke again. "How will you explain your relationship to General Hammond?"

Taking a deep breath, Jack stepped on the feeling of panic that welled up in his chest at his friend's words. "I have no idea, T."

Seeming to understand, Teal'c simply inclined his head. "I will be there if you need me, O'Neill."

Jack looked at the large, dark-skinned warrior and felt a flash of deep, brotherly affection. "I know you will."

The two men shared a silent look of understanding before returning their attention to the movie.


	11. Hauntings

A/N: Well, I'm not dead, though there have been times in the last few months when that might have been preferable. My cold in September morphed into a sinus infection in October, and then into pneumonia in November and a cracked rib and pleurisy in December. I'm now back to merely a sinus infection – antibiotic number six, two courses of steroids, nasal and bronchial inhalers, and a few dozen other prescriptions I can't pronounce, much less spell.

Anyway, I've continued to enjoy the feedback which occasionally pops up in my in-box. Thanks for hanging in there, my wonderful and devoted readers. Rest assured, I haven't forgotten my stories – they're part of me! I've just been too sick to write anything.

With that said, I hope this illness hasn't sapped my creative talents! Oh, and, by the way, I'm sure the science in this chapter is completely impossible, but I'm going with it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 11

Shifting restlessly on the stiff, hospital-grade mattress, Sam exhaled and tried to get comfortable. She'd purposely stayed awake since her dinner with Daniel, knowing that sleep would not come easily this evening. She'd spent many uncomfortable nights in the SGC's infirmary, but none quite as emotionally charged as this one.

A flimsy blue curtain hung over the giant, bullet-proof window which separated Sam from Janet and her spectacular array of medical equipment. Running two EEG machines by herself was something of a stretch, even for Janet's impressive medical talents. Because of this, a few hand-picked nurses were also present behind that curtain, a fact which undoubtedly had Sam even more nervous than she might otherwise have been. It was bad enough that Janet had to witness what was about to unfold. The thought of complete strangers documenting her most intimate and vulnerable moments was completely unsettling.

_Relax_, she told herself sternly, trying to force her restless thoughts into the far corner of her mind. "It's not as though they can actually see my dreams," she muttered under her breath. The EEG machines would document her brainwaves and neural activity, but the actual dreams were hers alone – well, hers and _Jack's_ alone.

The thought of Jack lying only a room away made Sam relax in spite of herself. He'd stayed up with her, which actually impressed her somewhat. In the field, Jack had been known to go with little to no sleep for days, when an emergency called for it. However, at home, his ability to slumber through even the most deafening racket was legendary. His refusal to sleep before this test was testament to his own feelings on the matter.

Trying to ignore both the tiny adhesive dots plastered all over her head and the wires which were attached to them, Sam focused her thoughts on the one thing which seemed to set her mind at ease. Letting go of her anxiety, she thought back to the first day on P3X-739 and her familiar obsession with Jack's backside. A smile flitted over her features as her eyes drifted shut. Her silent, lusty admiration of him had been a comforting habit, something she'd indulged in when she had a few mindless moments to kill. Back then, she'd thought that illicit fantasies were all she'd ever have of him.

Boy, had she been wrong.

Things were certainly more complicated now, but she couldn't muster any regret over the change. His impish smile and velvet brown eyes had taken on an entirely new light since things had changed between them. Suddenly, he was part of her world in a way she'd never dared to hope for. Even if their happiness was something of an illusion, in many ways it was more real than anything else in the last seven years had been.

As she basked in the warm glow of her feelings for the man she loved, Sam's breathing slowly began to grow deep and regular. Her muscles relaxed and sleep began to gradually creep into her exhausted body.

Across the hall, Jack's thoughts had taken a similar turn. Sleeping in hospitals had never been one of his favorite pastimes, and for all that he'd practically lived at the SGC for the past seven years, its infirmary still felt more like a hospital than a military base. Beyond that, the purpose for his night here was impossible to forget.

He had no idea what Janet hoped to accomplish with her wires and machines. Whether or not she got to the bottom alien device's effects, life had changed irrevocably for him in the last week. Dreams he'd held strictly in-check for the better part of a decade had suddenly been made reality. His beautiful, brave, ridiculously smart Carter was habitually waking up in his arms and confessing her love to him. Nothing on Janet's EEG could possibly change the impact of those simple facts.

As he'd stayed awake with her yesterday, he'd been surprised by his ability to read her mood – emotional sensitivity had never been high on his list of talents. Yet with Sam, he seemed to instinctively _know_ when she was upset and what he could do to soothe her. It was a little unsettling, actually. For years, he'd wondered silently what went on in that ridiculously smart head of hers. Now, it was as if a window had opened into her soul. He just knew what she was thinking.

For instance, even though she was in a completely different room across the hall, he could feel the tension start to slowly trickle out of her as sleep descended. _That's odd_, he thought drowsily. _Maybe I should tell Janet about this…_

* * *

Splitting her attention between the EEG machine's readout and the closed-circuit television which showed her subjects as they slept, Janet worried her lower lip with her teeth. "I've never seen anything like this," she mumbled softly to no one in particular.

The young nurse sitting beside Janet stared in wide-eyed amazement at the EEG's display. She remained silent, but her disbelief was painted all over her face. Clearly, _no one_ in the room had seen anything like it. The nurse checked the complex mess of wires going into both machines, unconsciously certain that there had to be an error somewhere.

Janet was past that. She'd seen too many odd coincidences in this job to question the bizarre and unexpected things which seemed to happen on a regular basis at the SGC. Besides, she'd already checked the machines twice. And, unlike the others in the room, she knew exactly what Sam and Jack's _other_ symptoms were, which made the EEG readings significantly easier to believe.

"How does it look?" A familiar, masculine voice spoke almost directly into her ear, making her jump in surprise. Jerking her head around, she was startled, though not terribly surprised to see Daniel and Teal'c standing beside her.

"How did you get in here?" she asked sternly. "This was supposed to be a strictly confidential and restricted medical test."

Daniel gave her his most disarming smile. "We persuaded one of your nurses to let us in. After all, I know more about the alien device which caused this than anyone else at this point."

Janet's face remained unchanged. "And Teal'c?"

Glancing at the large Jaffa, Daniel's grin grew mischievous. "He was the one who stared down the nurse."

Janet couldn't quite restrain a smile at that. Still, her sharp eyes noticed the young woman at the EEG machine blushing furiously, making her suspect it was Daniel's boyish good looks more than Teal'c's fierce demeanor which had gotten the two of them past her nurses. In either event, it was hardly worth arguing about. Anything that happened here was bound to come to the rest of SG-1's attention eventually, especially since the two men were the only others aware of _all_ the effects of the alien device.

Shifting her attention back to the digital readout, she pointed to the top set of lines. "These are Sam's brainwaves," she explained quietly. "And these are Colonel O'Neill's," she said, pointing to the lines at the bottom of the screen.

"But…" Daniel's voice held a note of disbelief. "They're identical," he exclaimed.

Nodding, Janet exhaled slowly. "Yep," she agreed matter-of-factly. "Which explains a lot about their, um, _other_ symptoms."

Feeling his cheeks warm in spite of himself, Daniel cleared his throat. "I suppose so," he said quietly.

Somewhat amused by his embarrassment, Janet's voice held the hint of a smile as she continued. "Weirder than that," she said, returning the conversation to neutral territory, "they actually fell asleep at _exactly_ the same moment. And from that point on, their neural activity has been identical."

Daniel looked incredulous. "Is that even possible?"

She shrugged. "Apparently so. We've checked the wires a few dozen times. There's no obvious error."

The three colleagues stood in thoughtful silence for a few moments as they processed the scene before them. Daniel gazed at the sleeping forms of his teammates on the monitor, when his face suddenly started to color again. "So, any idea how long it'll be before they…" he trailed off helplessly, gesturing at the screen.

Janet grinned again. Aware of the others in the room, but unable to let such a golden opportunity to tease him slip away, she chose her words carefully. "Could be any moment, I suppose," she said with a smile. Pointing to a third display, she continued. "Keep an eye over here. This monitors their breathing and heart rates. I'm sure we'll see a change in those when their other symptoms start to manifest."

"Daniel Jackson, are you warm? Your face is rather flushed." Teal'c's deceptively innocent question took both Janet and Daniel off-guard.

Shooting the large warrior a dark gaze, Daniel made it clear he was _not_ amused. Still, the flush in his cheeks did not diminish. When Janet chuckled appreciatively, he turned his glare on her. "Give me a break," he muttered. "This whole situation is awkward and uncomfortable."

Janet's voice took on a dry edge. "Tell me about it," she quipped. "You weren't there when they explained it to me."

A smile tugged at the corner of Daniel's mouth. "That must have been… entertaining."

She chuckled again. "To say the least."

"Doctor Frasier," one of the nurses interrupted the conversation with a quiet but urgent tone of voice. "I think you'll want to see this."

After the events of the past few days, Janet thought nothing could surprise her anymore, but when she looked up at the EEG's display, her eyes widened in disbelief.

Daniel looked uncertainly at the screen. "What does that mean?" he asked quietly.

Janet just shook her head, looking concerned and amazed at the same time. "I have no idea. As far as I know, brain activity like this isn't possible in humans."

Knowing what the odd lines on the EEG probably indicated, Daniel supposed that _now_ would be a good time to get embarrassed. But the serious and concerned mood in the infirmary had him too worried to feel anything more than a creeping sense of fear.

* * *

Sam pushed herself up to a semi-sitting position, looking around the hospital room. She felt momentarily disoriented until a familiar, rugged face sitting beside her bed came into view.

"Hey, sleepy-head," Jack said softly, affection obvious in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

Shifting slightly, she winced. "Sore," she replied. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Jack, did everything go–"

He smiled warmly, raising a hand to stop her mid-sentence. "Everything went _fine_. Things were a little crazy at the beginning, but once they knocked you out, it was clockwork."

"Where's–" Sam started to ask another question, but this time was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Looking up, she saw a nurse entering the room, carrying a tiny, pink bundle.

"Congratulations, Mrs. O'Neill," the woman said with a smile. "Little Hope is absolutely perfect. She gave us quite a scare with that prolapsed umbilical cord earlier, but, as you can see, she's doing just fine." Bringing the baby to Sam's bedside, she gently held the sleeping infant out to her mother. "I'm sure you'd like to finally meet her face-to-face."

With a look of awe, Sam reached out to take the outstretched bundle. Glancing at Jack, she couldn't quite restrain the tears of joy which were starting to trickle down her cheeks. Much to her surprise, a few drops of moisture were also welling in her husband's eyes. Locked in a perfect moment of love and amazement, Sam's fingers began to close around the soft, pink flannel in front of her –

* * *

In the SGC's infirmary, two figures sat bolt upright in their hospital beds.

Sam's eyes widened for a moment before her face crumpled in tears of abject misery. Burying her head in her hands, she began to weep quietly as wave after wave of emotion crashed over her.

Across the hall, Jack's reaction was startlingly different. After the briefest instant, he started yanking wires and adhesive circles from his forehead with reckless disregard for the delicate instruments.

In the medical control room, Janet was startled to see the lines on Jack's EEG go flat. Looking at the monitor, she saw his frenzied actions and shared a worried frown with Daniel before she reached for the intercom. "Colonel," she said firmly, "you need to stay put until we can come remove your electrodes."

Jack's short, colorful expletive told her everything she needed to know about his state of mind. Glancing at the other monitor, she was startled to see Sam crying hysterically in her room across the hall. Pressing another button on the intercom, she spoke in a soothing voice. "Sam, honey? Are you okay?"

The blond woman didn't even seem to register Janet's words. She was totally lost in a well of heartbreaking grief and despair. Suddenly, Janet was struck by a startling thought. She had no idea what had happened in that dream, but she had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen next. "Shut off the cameras," she commanded abruptly. The nurse turned a questioning look in her direction, prompting Janet to start the task herself. "Shut off that camera," she repeated sternly, gesturing to the other monitor. "That's an order, airman!" Hearing the command in her superior's voice, the young woman obeyed instantly.

Now free from the tangle of wires and cables which had connected him to the monitoring equipment, Jack wasted no time in rushing from his room. Ignoring the startled looks of the marines stationed at his and Sam's doors, he pushed past both of them and walked into her room, wearing nothing more than a baggy pair of sweat pants and a few stray electrodes. Her pain washed over him like a physical sensation. Instinctively, he climbed onto her bed and gathered her into his arms. "Shhhh," he murmured. "It's okay, Sam. I'm here now." Kissing the top of her head softly, he squeezed her against his chest with fierce tenderness. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered softly, wishing he meant the words more than he did.


	12. Grim Reflections

A/N: I forgot how soothing it is to get lost in a fog of creative energy. I swear, writing this stuff is addictive. Maybe my constant illness has actually been withdrawal from my fanfic habit!

* * *

Chapter 12

Looking uncertainly at Daniel, Janet stood in front of the now-blank monitors, apparently unsure of what to do next. Glancing around the room, she saw her nurses staring at her with wide-eyed looks of uncertainty. Straightening, Janet realized there was at least one thing she could do to make this situation easier. "All right, ladies. I'll take it from here. You're dismissed." Looking sternly at each of them in turn, her next words seemed to be underlined in steel. "I don't need to remind you that this is a classified project. If one word of this gets out, I'll know who to court martial." With nods of understanding, the three young women left the room swiftly.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Janet's air of calm collectedness seemed to evaporate. Turning back to her two colleagues, she exhaled slowly. "Okay, so now what?"

Daniel blinked. "You're asking us? Aren't _you_ the doctor?"

Glaring at him impatiently, she shook her head. "I'm not asking what to do _medically_. I'm wondering if one of us should go in there," she said, gesturing to the large window separating the control room from Sam's bedside.

At that, Daniel visibly balked. "Given what we know about those dreams, _I'm_ not going in there."

This time, it was Teal'c who replied. "Neither Colonel O'Neill nor Major Carter seemed to act in accordance with our expectations," he pointed out stoically. "If our understanding of their condition were correct, then I would have predicted a very different set of actions from both of them upon their awakening."

Janet nodded forcefully. "I'm not sure what happened in there tonight, but I'm pretty sure it was _not_ what's been going on this week. That wasn't sexual frustration," she said, pointing in the direction of Sam's room. "That was despair."

As he digested Teal'c and Janet's statements, Daniel began to see the truth in their words. Taking a deep breath, he sank into a chair. "Still," he said softly, "whatever it was must have been pretty intense. I'm not sure I want to be the one to interrupt at this point – even if their clothes are still on." To his credit, he only flushed slightly as he spoke.

Janet's face registered a half-smile. "All right," she agreed gamely, "I'll go. As you pointed out, I _am_ the doctor." Straightening her spine, she pulled herself into her best professional stance and strode purposefully toward the door.

Teal'c followed her movements with his dark eyes. As soon as she left the room, he spoke softly to Daniel. "I would not wish to cross Doctor Frasier in battle."

Daniel smiled faintly. "Yeah, she's pretty tough when she needs to be," he agreed. Looking at the curtained window, his eyes grew serious. "I just hope everything's okay in there."

* * *

Knocking once to announce her presence, Janet waited a moment before opening the door to Sam's infirmary room. Aware of the curious looks that the two marines were giving, she entered the room as quickly as possible, closing the door firmly behind her.

The sight which greeted her was heartbreaking. Sam was curled into Jack's chest, weeping with a quiet desperation that Janet had only heard from her friend on a few prior occasions. Her pitiful sobs spoke of a complete lack of hope.

Slowly approaching the couple, Janet tried to think of something to say which wouldn't sound ridiculous. 'Are you okay?' was certainly not an option – it was obvious that neither Colonel O'Neill nor Sam were anywhere close to okay.

Sensing her presence, Jack looked up and caught Janet's concerned look. "I realize this is probably all on video and will likely get me court-martialed, but at this point, I really don't give a damn," he said tersely.

Janet stepped closer, sympathy evident on her face. "I shut them off before they caught anything incriminating," she said simply.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "How are you going to explain that to The Powers That Be?"

Shrugging, Janet spoke with her usual candor. "If The Powers That Be are ever in a position to question my actions, then we'll have much bigger things to worry about," she replied succinctly. "I'm hoping we'll solve this quietly enough that they'll never need to know the gory details."

Slowly becoming aware of the other presence in her room, Sam lifted her head from Jack's chest and looked at Janet with red, puffy eyes. As if pulling herself back to the present, she forcibly took control of her emotions. Sniffling, she wiped her face and regarded Janet warily. "Did you find anything?" she asked quietly.

Exhaling, Janet sat down on the edge of the bed and looked carefully at both of her friends before continuing. "The short answer to that is 'yes.' As soon as you both fell asleep, we knew something strange was going on. And when the dream started, things really went haywire." Noting the haunted look in Sam's eyes at the mention of the dream, Janet pushed ahead. "Unfortunately, at this point, I have no idea what any of it means."

Still holding Sam tenderly, Jack didn't seem at all uncomfortable with his open display of affection. "Do you think you can fix this?" he asked quietly.

Janet took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "I've gotta be honest with you," she replied. "This might be out of my league."

Jack nodded, apparently expecting that answer. "Anyone we can ask for help?"

At that, Janet shifted uncomfortably. "Technically, yes."

Looking impatient, Jack gestured for her to explain further. "Technically?"

Taking a blunt tack, the doctor replied with a grim look on her face. "The Tok'ra are experts in analyzing brain activity and memories. I've no doubt they'd also be helpful in figuring this out."

Closing her eyes, Sam groaned and buried her face in Jack's chest again for a moment. The one word she uttered pretty much summed up all of their thoughts.

"Dad."

Jack shook his head and raised his eyes heavenward, as if praying for a strength. "Wouldn't that just be dandy? 'Gee, Jacob. Nice to see you again. Think you can help me figure out what's making me have pornographic dreams about your daughter? And did I mention we're sleeping together?'" He snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure that would go over real well."

Smiling in spite of herself, Janet was inclined to agree. "Trust me, I've considered the consequences, which is why I haven't already contacted them. It would be next to impossible to ask for their help without alerting Jacob, especially if Sam is involved."

Much to everyone's surprise, Sam's response to this assessment was a foul, four-lettered expletive. As soon as the word left her mouth, she blushed sheepishly and mumbled an apology. "Sorry, but this whole situation has just about done me in."

Jack, however, shook his head, ignoring her explanation. "No, wait. I think there's more to it than that."

Sam looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Just now, when you said–"

Raising her hand, Sam cut him off before he could repeat it. "Yes, dear. I know what I said."

Smiling, Jack acknowledged her discomfort with a brief wink. "Anyway," he said, continuing, "it was _exactly_ what I was thinking." Seeing that the two women were not terribly surprised by his statement, he tried again. "Sam, you said the _exact_ word that crossed my mind at the _exact_ moment I thought it. And it was a very un-Carter-like word to say. Don't you think that's a bit of a coincidence?"

Janet looked skeptical. "Given what we were talking about, I think it was warranted."

Sam, however, had an odd light in her eyes. "You know," she said slowly, "I think he might be right."

Examining her friend closely, Janet was a bit bewildered. "Right about what, exactly?"

Jack smiled darkly. "I think Sam and I are somehow aware of the other on another level."

Janet blinked. "Another level? You mean, like, _psychically?_"

Sam shrugged. "More like empathically. It's weird, but I can almost tell what he's feeling, even when I'm not in the same room with him."

Nodding, Jack agreed. "Exactly. Like earlier tonight, when I was drifting off, I could tell when Sam was starting to relax and get drowsy. I have no idea _how_ I knew, but I did."

Janet leaned back, examining the couple carefully. "You both entered a sleep state at exactly the same moment. And I mean _exactly_ the same moment – down to the tenth of a second." She paused for a moment. "If you _are_ somehow empathically connected, this might bring about a whole different set of problems from the ones you're currently dealing with."

Jack's face darkened. "Oh, goodie. Just what we need is more problems." Looking wearily at the doctor, he asked, "So, what exactly are we talking about here?"

Janet sighed. "I suspect that neither of you will be able to sleep unless the other one is also sleeping. And I have no idea what effect distance will have on you. If this empathic link is somehow affected by distance, then sending one of you through the stargate without the other could be extremely dangerous."

Sounding both depressed and resigned, Sam said what they were all thinking. "Then I guess you'd better contact the Tok'ra." Seeing Jack start to object, she cut him off. "We'll think of something to tell Dad, but we can't ignore the only possible solution we've come up with so far. For all we know this could get worse."

Sounding vaguely disturbed, Jack shook his head. "I'm not sure it could get much worse than tonight," he admitted softly.

Janet gently broached the topic, anxious to know what had occurred to upset them both so much. "Can you tell me what happened? I don't need details, but I think it would be best if I had some idea what went on here tonight."

Sam exchanged a desperate look with Jack. Then, taking a shaky breath, she explained. "It was nothing like the other dreams," she said softly. "I woke up in a hospital. Jack was there, and he told me that everything had gone well." Seeing Janet's puzzled look, she pushed ahead. "A nurse walked in. She had a baby–" At that point, her voice broke, and her throat closed on a lump of emotion.

Squeezing Sam's hand tenderly, Jack finished the story in a few simple sentences. "It was our daughter. The nurse was about to hand her to us when we woke up. We never even got to see her face."

Choking back tears, Sam looked at Janet. "Her name was Hope. I was just about to take her when the dream ended."

Understanding washed over Janet in a soft, sad wave. Suddenly, she knew why her friends had been so upset. The shared dream was something that both of them were desperate to believe in – something that they wanted more than life itself. But it was also something that neither of them believed they could ever possibly have. Janet could only imagine what it would be like to not only _have_ a dream like that, but to _share_ it with the one person who could truly feel its significance. "Oh, Sam," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Jack looked at her pleadingly. "Why did it change?" he asked, clearly angry with the situation. "Sure, I wasn't looking forward to having an erotic dream in the middle of the SGC's infirmary, but I think _anything_ would have beat this. What the hell happened?"

Shaking her head, Janet could offer no good explanation. "I wish I could tell you," she said earnestly. "I think, next to the Tok'ra, our best bet is to get Daniel back to that temple. Maybe he can find something which will offer an explanation."

Sam sighed, looking weary and exhausted. "Can we go home now?" she asked quietly.

Janet took in their drawn, despairing faces and nodded immediately. "I'll start poring over the data. As soon as you two are awake tomorrow, get in touch with Daniel and explain everything you're comfortable telling him about these dreams. After he's briefed, I'll make sure Hammond sends him back to P3X-739 without giving anything vital away."

Jack looked at her with a wry smile. "You're really bending the rules on this, doc. You could get into a lot of trouble."

She smiled back, looking just as darkly amused as he did. "Not as much as you," she quipped.

As the three of them pondered the truth of her words, it was difficult to say who looked least pleased by them.


	13. Confidence

A/N: I've got just one thing to say…

**Password: FISHING**.

(In your _FACE_, anti-shippers!)

'Nuff said.

* * *

Chapter 13

Standing in his stocking feet, Jack gazed through a plate-glass window onto his lovely second-in-command as she slept peacefully below. A reflection in the glass alerted him to the presence of a familiar figure approaching from behind him.

Not bothering to turn around, he spoke off-handedly. "Janet didn't think we'd be able to sleep alone anymore." Then he paused, smiling faintly. "Wait. That didn't come out right," he admitted sheepishly.

Daniel chuckled, meeting his friend's eyes in the reflection. "I understood what you meant," he reassured him. After the initial, explosive incident during the sleep study, Jack, Sam, and Janet had talked about the situation for well over an hour. Somewhere in the middle of their conversation – and much to everyone's surprise – Sam had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Alone. "That's kind-of what I came here to discuss."

Turning around, Jack eyed the archaeologist oddly. "You want to discuss the fact that I'm sleeping with Carter?" Since the situation was clearly a delicate one, Janet had ordered all security cameras in this section of the infirmary turned off for the remainder of the night. As a result, Jack felt no need to edit his comments. He was too damn tired to be circumspect and too damn worried to be diplomatic.

Daniel closed his eyes, smiling in spite of the situation's gravity. "Lord, no," he said emphatically. Then, looking back at the tense, ragged face before him, he tried to interject a note of humor into the situation. "I think I got more than enough information on _that_ front when I discovered you in her foyer wearing nothing but a towel and a smile."

Unable to keep his lips from twitching into a half-grin, Jack found he appreciated his friend's attempt to cheer him. "Yeah, I suppose that pretty much covered it," he agreed.

Sensing the underlying worry in his friend's mood, Daniel tried to reassure him. "We're going to figure this out," he said steadily.

Jack shrugged. "We usually do." His reply sounded tired.

Tilting his head, Daniel tried to understand his teammate's grim mood. "So, what's the problem?"

Inhaling deeply, Jack ran a hand through his hair in a gesture of sheer frustration. "All the king's horses aren't going to get this egg put back together, Danny."

Meeting his friend's eyes, he saw the turmoil there and suddenly understood his fears. "Do you really _want_ things to go back to the way they were?"

Jack held his gaze for a moment, then sighed. "Hell, no," he admitted readily. "But I'm feeling a little like we were shoved out of the frying pan and into a blast furnace." Shaking his head, he glanced at Sam's sleeping figure through the window. "We didn't really have a choice in all this."

Daniel's gaze sharpened as he caught a note of something telling in his friend's voice. "You think she's going to regret this after it's all over."

Jack just shrugged. "Either regret it, or resent what it's done to her life."

Pausing for a moment, Daniel spoke with the familiar quiet tact that he specialized in. "You can take this or leave it," he offered gently, "but I think she's grateful it happened."

Jack's dark eyes narrowed in disbelief. "You think she's _grateful_ that she had her brain tampered with by an alien torture device?"

Undaunted by Jack's skepticism, Daniel looked his friend square in the eye. "If it means she gets to be with you for the long term, I think she'd undergo much worse than this."

That statement seemed to set Jack back on his heels. Blinking a few times, he tried to formulate some sort of response. "I don't know how that can be true," he finally said after a moment.

Daniel just smiled sagely. "Sure you do," he replied steadily. "It's true for the same reasons you'd go to hell and back to keep her safe." He never spoke the word which hung in the air between them. He didn't have to. They both knew which emotion Daniel was referring to.

Sighing deeply, Jack found himself looking down at Sam's peaceful figure tenderly. "I have no idea what we're going to do about this," he admitted quietly. "Once the Powers That Be get hold of our predicament, we're going to have some serious explaining to do."

Daniel nodded. "Probably," he agreed. "But when that day comes, I hope you'll keep in mind the importance of everything you've found here." Noting the exhausted look which had settled over Jack's features, he gestured to Sam's outline in the bed below. "Why don't you go get a few hours of sleep?" he asked gently.

Jack smiled wryly. "I thought about it. But with my luck, someone would accidentally wander into the room and fall over at the sight of SG-1's CO and second-in-command in bed together."

Waving his hand dismissively, Daniel offered the little material support he could. "I'll stay up here and keep anyone from opening the blinds and peeking in on you guys. Teal'c will stand guard outside the other door. Everyone knows how protective we are of Sam, so nobody will think it's weird if we're posted at all exits while you 'keep watch' over her bedside." His words were true enough. When Sam had returned from being stranded in deep space on the Prometheus, the three of them had kept a vigil over her recovery in almost exactly that manner. "No one needs to know just _how_ closely you'll be keeping that watch," he added with a smile.

Feeling marginally better at the prospect, Jack could see no flaw with the plan. "Just make sure Janet knows what's going on," he said as an afterthought. Then, rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed ruefully. "You do realize, when this finally hits the fan, we're _all_ going to be in serious trouble. You guys have 'accomplice' written all over you."

Daniel just shrugged. "We know." He didn't sound remotely upset by the prospect. "But I'm pretty sure you guys would do the same for any of us."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Depends on who you were sleeping with," he quipped dryly. "Besides which," he muttered, "you're a civilian. You can sleep with pretty much anyone you want around here."

Rolling his eyes, Daniel was glad to see Jack's sense of humor returning. "You know what I mean," he said, sounding exasperated.

With a smirk at his friend, Jack just nodded. "Yeah, I get it. We'd all keep your embarrassing secrets, no matter what the cost." Then, with a casual innocence, he couldn't help tossing one last barb over his shoulder as he left the observation room. "Like the time you got loaded on P9X-447 and told Teal'c, me, and the natives exactly what you thought of Doc Frasier's legs…"

Choking at the unexpected jab, Daniel felt his face flush vividly. Staring at the door as it swung shut behind Jack's retreating form, he smiled ruefully. "Yup," he mumbled to the empty room, "pretty much exactly like that."

* * *

A/N: I know this was a quick chapter, but I wanted to post before I got busy again and couldn't.

Also, since the alerts seem to be down, please note that I've updated Path from Yesterday and added a new (complete! No waiting for me to get off my butt and update!) story as well. Check my profile for the link – it's called Days of Beer and Dandelions.

Enjoy!


	14. Contingency Plans

A/N: With the end of SG-1 fast approaching, I've found myself waxing nostalgic about early seasons, before fear of all-things-shippy infiltrated the show's writers. It's easy to forget how much fun the UST between Sam & Jack was in the first few years. (Re-watch "Out of Mind" if you have a chance. The scene where Jack rescues a blanket-clad Sam from Hathor's faux-future-SGC is priceless.) I hope the movies embrace the chemistry there, because I miss it terribly.

Someone recently asked me if this story had anything to do with the season 1 episode which shares its name. Answer: Nope. Not a darn thing! My story relates heavily to the mythology referred to in the title. The episode's link to the myth is quite indirect, and probably was used to sound all poetic and smart.

This one, by the way, is stuffed with fluff. More substance to come, but I was just in a fluffy kind of mood!

* * *

Chapter 14

Sneaking a peek through the shuttered plate-glass window, Janet couldn't quite suppress a soft smile at the sight below. Looking sublimely peaceful, Sam slept soundly, tucked against the chest of her CO. The scene was both heartwarming and a bit hard to believe.

"Seeing them like that almost makes you forget about how much trouble we're all going to be in when this hits the fan, hey?" Daniel's voice held a note of wry amusement.

Turning to the archaeologist, Janet chuckled. "Almost," she agreed readily. "Be glad you're not in the military," she said with a smile. "The worst they can do to you is fire you."

Daniel looked skeptical. "Oh, I'm sure 'they' could formulate something far less pleasant if 'they' had a mind to." Then, he sighed. "It's just a ridiculous situation. We've _all_ seen Sam and Jack sacrifice their personal feelings for the sake of this organization a million times in the last seven years. It's hardly fair that they're going to get in trouble now, considering the bizarre circumstances."

Janet's smile took on a sardonic cast. "Strangely enough, I think Sam and Jack have a reasonable defense for their actions. The rest of us, on the other hand…" She trailed off, knowing there was no official excuse for her recent string of decisions.

Releasing a slow breath, Daniel nodded. "We should have taken this to Hammond as soon as we knew what was going on." He wrinkled his nose. "At least, that's what The Powers That Be will insist."

Sinking into a chair, Janet suddenly looked weary. "And there was part of me which seriously contemplated doing just that. But you should have seen the absolute mortification on their faces when they told me what was going on." She shook her head. "Knowing all I did about Sam's personal struggle with her feelings for the Colonel, I just couldn't do that to her. I guess I felt they'd been through enough already." She shrugged half-heartedly. "Besides, what could Hammond possibly do about this? Not a damn thing we aren't already trying." Looking up, she suddenly seemed to realize something. "Speaking of which, when are you going back to that planet?"

Daniel nodded toward the window. "As soon as they're awake. I wanted to talk to Jack more specifically about their non-sleep-related symptoms, but he was pretty upset when I found him in here. I figured I'd give them both a chance to rest before I talked to them. Once that's done, I'll head out."

Janet smiled. "That's thoughtful," she said sincerely.

Sighing again, Daniel stared into space. "I just have a feeling that this situation is going to get ugly for them very soon." Slowly, he met Janet's earnest gaze. "I think we'd all like to postpone that for as long as possible.

Thinking about the cozy scene below, and the fallout which was sure to result from it, Janet was forced to agree. "You can say that again."

* * *

Gentle warmth enveloped Sam like a blanket. As her mind slowly swam toward consciousness, a soft smile formed on the corners of her mouth. The heat radiating from behind her combined with the gentle pressure of an arm around her waist could only mean one thing. Stretching languidly, she rolled over and snuggled up against the warm body of the man she loved. She could definitely get used to waking up beside Jack O'Neill.

Suddenly, she froze. As awareness of her present circumstances began to infiltrate her fog of sleep, Sam realized she'd last been awake inside the SGC's infirmary. Quickly opening her eyes, she was alarmed to see the familiar, sterile surroundings which had always greeted her after particularly severe injuries in the field. Sitting bolt upright, a knot of dread formed in her stomach.

Over the last fifteen or twenty minutes, Jack had been silently absorbing the perfect contentment of holding Sam while she slept. The tiny catches in her breathing and the way she'd snuggled close to him had signaled her gradual climb from slumber, which was both amusing and endearing to witness. He was, however, totally unprepared when she'd jerked rigidly into a sitting position, a look of blind panic painted on her lovely features.

"Jack!" she hissed, looking around like a startled deer. "We fell asleep!"

Blinking sluggishly, he struggled to understand her dismay. "Actually, _you_ fell asleep. I joined you later," he replied, sounding somewhat puzzled.

She fixed him with a disbelieving glare. "You _joined_ me here?" Seeing his confusion, she gestured to the room around them. "In the _SGC's_ _infirmary?_ Are you nuts? Anyone could walk in here and find us together!"

Comprehension dawned. Reassuringly, Jack reached up and brushed her cheek with a tender smile. "Relax, Sam. Janet called off her army of medical staff before she even came to talk to us the first time. Cameras have been shut off since then, too. As for the room, I've got the best security in the galaxy watching it for us. Daniel's guarding the window, and Teal'c is standing at the door, looking grim and forbidding."

Sam looked around, slowly starting to relax. Then, a flicker of guilt crossed her features. "They could get in big trouble if anyone finds out what they're doing," she said quietly.

Jack sighed. "True. But they've all made it pretty clear they understand the consequences," he replied. "And, honestly, nothing about the situation should draw any undo attention." Seeing Sam's skeptical look, he smiled faintly. "This is pretty much the same setup we used when you were recovering from your concussion aboard the Prometheus. Two of us manned the exits, while the third stood watch inside."

Sam's face softened. "Really?" She'd known her friends had worried during her recent ordeal, but she'd had no idea their protective streak ran so deep.

Tucking a lock of blond hair behind her ear, Jack regarded her seriously. "We knew you'd been through hell," he said simply. "We were going to make damn sure you were left alone long enough to rest and heal."

Picturing her three guardian angels standing watch over her bedside made something warm and tender bloom in her heart. "I had no idea," she replied softly. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." Her hand reached up and grasped his, bringing it to her lips for a gentle, tender kiss.

A wry smile danced over Jack's features. "In all honesty, we did it as much for us as for you," he admitted. Growing serious, he examined her face thoroughly. "You scared the hell out of us when you were gone."

Sam exhaled shakily. "I scared the hell out of _me_," she replied. "There were times I really didn't think I was going to get out of that one."

Shoving away a wave of anxiety at her admission, Jack continued to hold her gaze steadily. "I'm very glad I didn't know that at the time," he said solemnly. "As it was, the whole base was pretty much walking on eggshells around me." He smiled faintly. "At one point, Teal'c even tried talking to me about it."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Teal'c?" The large, stoic warrior hardly seemed the type to help Jack with his feelings.

Still smiling, Jack nodded. "He must have drawn the short straw. Either that, or everyone figured he was the one person I probably wouldn't shoot for broaching the subject."

After digesting that bit of information, Sam's own eyes grew distant as she recalled her own struggles aboard the stranded starship. "I didn't have anyone to talk to," she said absently. Then, looking back into Jack's eyes, she blushed faintly. "But, apparently, the head injury took care of that particular problem." Seeing confusion cross his features, she explained. "I kept hallucinating people I knew."

Jack's face registered surprise. "Really? Was I there?"

Sam's faint blush deepened to a dark crimson. "You were the one who got me moving when I'd just about given up."

The fire in her cheeks made Jack eye her with amused suspicion. "So, I was inspiring?"

She nodded. "You could say that."

His lips twitched. "What, exactly, did I say?"

Sam chuckled. "First of all, you gave me a hard time for calling you 'sir,'"

Jack grinned. "You called me '_sir' _during a hallucination?" Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

She smiled, looking somewhat embarrassed. "That's why I called you 'Jack' when I first woke up," she explained. "Part of me thought I was still hallucinating."

A look of understanding crossed his face. "I wondered about that," he replied. Then, smiling shrewdly, he pierced her with an assessing gaze. "That must have been one hell of a hallucinated conversation, if you were calling me 'Jack.'"

Sam's blush deepened tenfold. "You could say that," she said uncomfortably.

His eyes never left hers for a moment. "Did it get personal?"

She smiled. "I wanted to know why things between us had never…" she trailed off delicately. "You know."

Jack's eyes sparkled. "And what did I say?"

Sam swallowed. "That it was me. That I was scared of being close to anyone, and was using our differences in rank to keep from having to deal with that fear." Gradually, her serious tone lightened. "You did, however, say that you were pretty much a safe bet."

Chuckling, Jack pulled her back beside him and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "See? Even your subconscious, injured brain is smart."

Sam smiled. "I kissed you," she admitted softly.

Jack's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You did a whole lot more than that," he replied matter-of-factly.

Laughing, Sam rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow. Looking down at him, she clarified her statement. "I meant onboard the Prometheus," she explained. "Apparently, my subconscious, injured brain wanted to know what that would be like." Her smile grew a little sad. "I think I was kissing you in my hallucination because I didn't believe I'd have a chance to do it in real life."

Seeing the emotions flickering through her blue eyes, Jack leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. "Apparently, your subconscious didn't get _everything_ right." Then, pulling back slightly, he grinned. "Besides which, you _did _kiss me in real life," he reminded her teasingly. "Long before you ever set foot on Prometheus."

Sam's expression clouded with confusion for a moment before understanding registered. Blushing again, she fixed him with an affronted gaze. "I was under the influence of an alien virus," she said flatly.

Not looking at all swayed by her explanation, Jack shook his head. "Yeah, yeah," he said, waving his hand absently, "I've heard _that_ before." Wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively, he grinned. "You totally wanted me," he stated with supreme confidence.

Unable to hold back a laugh, Sam shook her head. "My injured, subconscious brain wanted you," she replied with a chuckle.

Still smiling, Jack pulled her close for another possessive kiss. "Sounds like sheer genius to me," he said against her mouth. Then, pulling back, he smiled with genuine amusement. "Still, I doubt anyone will believe me if I said I only want you for your mind."

Sam laughed. "After everything we've been through this week?" She fixed him with a knowing look. "Not a chance in hell."

* * *

Absently shuffling paperwork on her desk, Janet found her thoughts repeatedly going back to the situation with Sam and Jack. They'd left the infirmary an hour ago, looking rested but tense. She knew it couldn't be easy living with the secrecy required by present circumstances and she sincerely hoped the situation could be resolved soon.

Daniel had scheduled a visit with the pair for the following morning. Hopefully, they'd be able to shed some more insight on the nature of their affliction and would point the archaeologist toward something useful at the off-world site. Of course, she had to acknowledge that resolving their sleep issues would only scratch the surface of the problems now facing them. Pandora's Box had been opened. They could close the box, but they'd never get everything stuffed back inside.

Sighing, Janet was about to pick up a stack of unfinished reports when a firm knock sounded at her door. Surprised to have company with SG-1 off-duty, she pulled herself into 'doctor mode' and called out politely. "Come in!"

The door to her office opened, revealing the commanding figure of General Hammond. Standing immediately, Janet smiled. "General, what can I do for you?"

Waving her back into her chair, Hammond stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes," he explained, taking a seat across from her.

Swallowing, Janet silently prayed he hadn't come for a report on Sam and Jack. "Sure," she said calmly. "What's on your mind?"

Hammond took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Honestly, Doctor, I'm a little concerned about SG-1."

Hoping that she hadn't grown noticeably pale, Janet replied evenly. "In what way?" She was exceptionally proud to note that her voice hadn't wavered a bit.

The General paused a moment before speaking with the frank directness he was so well known for. "Well, Doctor, I'm not entirely sure what happened on their last mission. But I'm perceptive enough to see it was something big. Neither Colonel O'Neill nor Major Carter have come here asking to be put back on active duty." He looked at her shrewdly. "That in and of itself tells me something serious is going on. But, even if that wasn't enough to raise my concerns, I heard that they were scaring everyone out of the infirmary again today." He paused, sighing. "I'm aware of their protective instincts about Major Carter and I truly have no opposition to them, but I _am_ worried that I have no idea _why_ they're feeling so protective."

Janet felt her heart slowly sinking into her stomach, leaving her with a slightly queasy feeling. She opened her mouth to try to give some sort of explanation, but Hammond stopped her by raising a hand.

"Doctor, I _could_ order you to tell me everything you know." He could tell by the look on her face that she expected him to do just that. "However," he continued, noting her surprise, "I'm not going to do that. You see, the members of SG-1 aren't the only people on my base with whom I'm familiar." He eyed her directly. "After working with you for seven years, I'm fairly certain you wouldn't keep important information from your commanding officer without a damn good reason." His somber tone spoke volumes about his state of mind. "I'm willing to trust that instinct for the moment."

Janet nodded, trying to work some moisture back into her mouth. "Yes, sir," she replied woodenly.

Examining her nervous features, Hammond slowly released a deep breath. "Call it a soldier's instinct, but I have a feeling that this situation involves a certain _personal_ issue which we've all been purposefully ignoring for the last seven years," he said quietly. Seeing the doctor's eyes widen imperceptibly, he felt a combination of relief and grim certainty wash over him. "I have no idea how this relates to the time they've spent in the infirmary, but I have no reason to distrust your medical judgment. As for the rest…" he trailed off, looking momentarily at a loss. "Well, when the time comes, I'm sure I'll be hearing all the relevant details. In the meantime, I suppose I'll start brushing off my contingency plans."

In spite of her supreme wariness of the entire conversation, Janet couldn't stop a surprised question from popping out of her mouth. "You have contingency plans for this?"

If the General seemed put off by her question, he gave no sign of it. "Doctor Frasier," he said matter-of-factly, "Around here, there are so many things which I can't possibly plan for, I make damn sure to cover the things which I _can_ anticipate going wrong ahead of time." He smiled faintly. "I think this is one of those things we've all seen coming for quite a while now. I just hope one of my contingencies covers whatever bizarre twist of fate has precipitated all this."

Janet was sure she looked flabbergasted, but honestly couldn't keep her surprise off her face. "Well, sir," she said, scrambling for something to say, "I'm glad to hear you're so well prepared."

Hammond smiled wryly. "At this base, I'm not sure 'well prepared' is ever an option." Then, with a look of grim resolve, he stood and opened the door leading back into the infirmary. "If you think passing my understanding of the situation along to those involved would help, feel free to do so – unofficially, of course."

Rising on wobbly legs, Janet nodded faintly. "Yes, sir." As the General's familiar form retreated out of sight, she exhaled shakily. Hammond was certainly right about one thing.

Around here, there was always something which couldn't possibly be planned for.


	15. Connections

A/N: Thanks for the feedback, everyone. I'm glad you're all still interested in where this is going!

* * *

Chapter 15 

"Carter, you really need to work on your selection of breakfast food." Standing at an open cupboard, Jack's face was the picture of disgust. "Who eats shredded wheat, anyway?"

Across the kitchen, Sam just rolled her eyes as she finished pouring a cup of coffee. "I prefer a healthy start to the day."

Jack didn't sound convinced. "Healthy is one thing. But shredded wheat?" He shuddered. "It's like eating your toothbrush, only without the fresh, minty aftertaste."

Smiling into her mug, Sam shook her head. "I'm pretty sure there's also granola up there. And yoghurt in the fridge."

Turning slowly from the open cabinet, Jack gazed at her dispassionately. "There are so many things I enjoy about waking up here," he said soberly. "Breakfast, however, is definitely not one of them."

Sam smiled dryly as she sank into a chair. "Unfortunately, I haven't had time to go grocery shopping since we got back from P3X-739. And, quite frankly, before that fateful trip, the thought of stocking up on your favorite breakfast foods never really crossed my mind."

Jack's eyes twinkled. "Oh, come now, Major. I'll bet it crossed your mind once or twice." As a becoming flush rose in her cheeks, he grinned wickedly. Gliding across the room like a panther stalking its prey, he reached her side and leaned in close. "Tell me you didn't have a few naughty thoughts standing in the cereal aisle," he teased, enjoying the combination of embarrassment and fire smoldering in her blue eyes. Slowly bringing his mouth within millimeters of hers, his voice became a seductive rumble. "You might have bought shredded wheat and granola, but we both know you were secretly yearning for Froot Loops."

Eyes fluttering shut, Sam sighed softly. "Only you can make Froot Loops sound sexy," she murmured, enjoying the feel of his breath on her lips.

Gently brushing his mouth across hers, Jack felt his passions slide deliciously out of control. "And suddenly, I've found something I'd rather have for breakfast," he rasped, tugging her up out of her chair so that her warm, pajama-clad body was nestled intimately against his.

Melting into his embrace, Sam's arms snaked around the solid warmth of his torso. With a soft noise of surrender, she gave herself to the heat of his kisses.

Jack's hand had just slipped beneath her cotton pajama t-shirt and was beginning a slow ascent up her ribcage, when the intrusive chime of the doorbell stopped them both dead in their tracks.

Pulling her lips away, Sam groaned and buried her forehead in his chest. "Haven't we been interrupted enough this week?" she muttered under her breath. "Between those blasted dreams and our nosey teammates, I'm beginning to think the fates are trying to tell us something.

Jack smiled wryly. "At least this time, we're not wearing towels." Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he sighed. "It's probably Daniel. He said he wanted to talk to us about our symptoms before heading back to 739."

Sam inhaled deeply, relishing the warm, familiar scent which filled her senses. "I guess I'd better go answer it, then."

Smiling at the obvious reluctance in her voice, Jack let his hands trail down her back to her bottom. "Don't worry," he reassured her playfully, "I promise I won't forget where we left off."

Groaning in frustration, she tore herself from his embrace before her body started having other ideas. "You should probably go put some actual clothes on," she said over her shoulder as she headed toward the front door.

Glancing down at the t-shirt and boxers he was wearing, Jack was forced to agree. Sighing regretfully as Sam's rounded bottom disappeared around the corner, he somehow managed to get his legs moving toward Sam's bedroom in search of his clothes from the day before.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Sam pasted a cheerful smile on her face before opening the door. Seeing the uncertain looks on Daniel and Teal'c's faces, she felt a twinge of guilt at her earlier annoyance. This whole situation had to be unnerving for them, too. "Hi guys," she said, now smiling genuinely. "Jack said you'd be stopping by." 

Glancing down at Sam's pajamas, Daniel seemed hesitant. "Are you sure now is a good time? We can come back later, if you want."

Sam waved her hand. "Don't be silly." Opening the door wide, she gestured them inside. "I'm just being lazy today."

With a quick look at Teal'c, Daniel apparently decided her offer was genuine. Stepping inside, he spoke somewhat nervously. "We didn't know what time you'd be awake, but we were hoping to get back to that temple before lunch today."

Once Teal'c was through the door, Sam closed it behind them, stifling a wince at Daniel's words. She hated thinking about the device that had gotten them all into this mess. It was just one more glaring unknown in an already precarious situation. Still, if she didn't face the problem sometime soon, it was almost certain to get worse. Pointing toward the kitchen, she tried to keep her apprehension from showing. "I just made coffee," she said quietly. "Why don't we sit down and have a cup while we talk?"

Daniel nodded and walked ahead into the cozy room. Then, glancing around, he looked somewhat puzzled. "Isn't Jack here?"

Sam replied automatically. "He's getting dressed." Then, as the personal nature of her words dawned on her, she flushed.

Seeing her embarrassment, Daniel tried unsuccessfully to repress a teasing smile. When her blue eyes met his, he couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping his throat. "I'm sorry, Sam," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "But you have to admit, this is going to take some getting used to."

Cursing her fair complexion, she nodded in agreement. "Don't I know it," she mumbled. Then, seeing the amused looks of her teammates, she broke into a smile of her own. "I discovered this morning that I'm going to need to revise my shopping list if Jack continues to spend time here."

Daniel laughed. "No Froot Loops?"

Sam grinned. "No, and Granola was not an acceptable substitute."

"I should think not," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Looking up, Sam's eyes were drawn magnetically to Jack's rugged features. "Daniel and Teal'c are here," she said lamely.

Jack shot her a look of amusement. "Did they bring Froot Loops?"

Daniel shook his head. "Sorry, Jack," he said, not sounding at all apologetic, "looks like it's granola or nothing."

A meaningful smirk flickered over Jack's features. "Oh, I'm sure I'll come up with something suitable," he said, a wicked twinkle in his eyes causing Sam to flush even brighter.

Picking up on the intimate vibe between his two friends, Daniel rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he said, deliberately changing the subject, "Teal'c and I stopped by to get a better idea of what we should be looking for at the temple."

Sam exhaled slowly, suddenly remembering the serious nature of her teammate's visit. "Right," she said quietly.

Sensing her unease, Jack crossed the room and took a seat beside her. Draping an arm casually around her shoulder, he offered his silent support. "What, exactly did you want to know?"

Daniel seemed to consider his words carefully. "Janet filled me in on the recent shift in your dreams," he said gently, hating the way Sam stiffened at his words. "And she also mentioned some empathic abilities."

Jack held up a hand. "English, Daniel."

"You seem to have some idea of what the other is feeling," he explained quickly. Seeing Jack's nod of understanding, he continued. "I guess I'm just wondering if there's anything else you think I should know."

Sam exhaled slowly. "Daniel, we're as in the dark about this as anyone," she replied.

His blue eyes shone with understanding. "I'm sure that's true. But you might have some insights that the rest of us have missed."

Jack snorted. "I don't think it's very complicated," he said flatly. "Clearly, that damn circle was created to torture anyone who triggered it."

Teal'c raised one eyebrow. "It is a rather unusual method of torture," he said somberly.

Sam looked at Jack, gauging his reaction. Much as she hated to admit it, she was forced to agree with Teal'c. It _was_ unorthodox. "But didn't Daniel discover a list of sins punished with the device?"

The archaeologist nodded. "Yes, I'm fairly sure the temple was used to sentence criminals. I'm just not sure who passed judgment, or what the penalties were." He eyed his friends thoughtfully. "I have no idea whether your experience with the device is typical or not."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I'm more concerned with whether it's _dangerous_," he replied darkly.

Sam appeared startled by the possibility. Glancing into his dark eyes, she directed her words to him. "I hadn't thought of that," she admitted.

He shrugged. "Clearly, it's doing something to our brains. That can't be good."

Across the table, Daniel and Teal'c exchanged similar distressed looks. "Indeed." The warrior's deep voice echoed everyone's thoughts.

Suddenly, the musical sound of Sam's doorbell pierced the somber atmosphere in the room. Looking around at the startled faces, she ventured a guess. "Janet?" Everyone else who might drop by unannounced was already sitting in her kitchen.

Jack looked down the hallway uncertainly. "One way to find out," he replied.

Sam nodded. Standing up, she strode out of the room to her front door. Peeking out the window, she was relieved to see her guess was correct. The pretty doctor stood on her doorstep, wearing the same uncertain expression Daniel and Teal'c had worn earlier. Opening the door, Sam smiled reassuringly. "Hi, Janet. Come on in."

Seeing Sam's current attire, Janet hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Sam giggled. "You know, I totally forgot I hadn't gotten dressed yet." Seeing her friend's disbelieving look, she hurried to explain. "Daniel and Teal'c are here, talking about the alien device on 739. I was so involved in the discussion, I completely forgot to be embarrassed about wearing my pajamas."

Janet looked somewhat relieved to discover she wasn't the first visitor to arrive this morning. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I've got a few things you probably should hear."

Sam noted the unusual tone in her friend's voice and looked at her curiously. "Good news or bad?"

The doctor released a slow sigh. "Let's just say it fits the pattern of bizarre and unexpected events you've been experiencing."

"Great," Sam muttered sarcastically. "Just what I need is more surprises." Then, before Janet could say anything further, Sam gestured toward the kitchen. "You might as well save it for the whole assembly."

As the two women walked into the now-crowded kitchen, Jack's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Ah, the final accomplice arrives," he said dryly.

Janet smiled sardonically at the somewhat uncomfortable truth to his words. "Did I miss anything important? Like where we're going to bury the bodies?"

Sam rolled her eyes at their dark humor. "Daniel was just wondering if our torture was the typical sentence doled out by the device, or if we were somehow special." Sarcasm colored her voice noticeably.

Across the table, Daniel shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't mean to step on any toes, but I'm at a loss as to what the device is intended to do, or why Sam and Jack's dreams shifted so radically. It's really frustrating."

Janet was about to reply, when Teal'c's deep voice interrupted.

"Surely, Daniel Jackson, you do not mean that." His dark eyes reflected a hint of surprise.

The archaeologist looked at him oddly, curiosity glinting in his gaze. "Well, yeah. Actually, I do mean it," he replied slowly. "Why? Do you know something I don't?"

Looking around the table, Teal'c seemed genuinely astonished at the looks of puzzled interest painting the faces of his teammates. "I had thought the nature of the device was quite obvious. If I did not speak it before, it is because I assumed you all shared my insight." Pausing, he could see his assumption was incorrect. "Clearly, the device was intended to present its victim with images of his or her deepest desires, only to sever the vision moments before a satisfying conclusion. It would appear that the images are able to shift as the subject's desires evolve. In this way, the victim is perpetually reminded of his inability to reach the thing he treasures most."

As Teal'c's words hung in the air, the room grew unnaturally silent. Sam raised a shaky hand to her lips, suddenly feeling slightly ill. Seeing her tremulous movement, Jack reached over and grasped her other hand. As their eyes locked, a torrent of unspoken communication passed between them.

Watching the pair, Daniel felt a wave of unbridled sympathy sweep over him. Exhaling slowly, his mind whirled with the implications of Teal'c's simple statement. "Wow. Now that _is_ an effective form of torture," he breathed.

Janet's heart also went out to the shocked and uncomfortable couple. "I wonder," she said quietly, turning to Daniel. "Do you think the fact that they fell into the circle together has anything to do with them sharing dreams?"

Daniel seemed to be totally at a loss. "Possibly. None of the tablets documented more than one person being sentenced or punished simultaneously," he replied slowly. "I suppose activating the device with two people inside could create some unusual effects."

Not breaking eye contact with Sam, Jack interrupted the discussion quietly. "Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that the two people in question shared the same 'deepest desire.'" His voice held a note of raw irony. "That might account for a lot."

As his words washed over the group, Sam felt her face grow hot. Even though these people were her dearest friends on earth, it was still extremely uncomfortable having her most intimate feelings aired in front of them. The only thing making it bearable was the steady, unflinching support she saw in Jack's dark eyes. She knew if having her emotions bared was difficult for her, it would be doubly so for the man across from her. And yet, he seemed to be facing any embarrassment he felt head-on.

Janet cleared her throat delicately. "This might be a good time to share my news with you," she said quietly, directing her words at the pair. As they tore their eyes from each other and turned their attentions to her, she could sense the apprehension her statement had generated. "Relax," she said reassuringly, "It's unexpected, but at least it's _good_ news."

Jack snorted reflexively. "I'll believe it when I hear it," he stated wryly.

Unsure of the best approach, Janet decided that straightforward honesty was usually a safe bet. "General Hammond stopped in to see me last night," she said simply. Seeing the looks of dread on _all_ her colleagues' faces, she pushed ahead without hesitation. "He was concerned by the strange behavior of his flagship team. Since he had no idea what was making you all so protective of Sam in the infirmary, he concluded a few things. One is that it had to be serious, and secondly, he figured it had to be…" she searched for the right word, "_personal_. After all, we've clearly gone out of our way to keep him in the dark on this."

Sam's pale face was beginning to look a bit green. "What did you tell him?" She knew Janet would have a hard time lying outright to the General.

Janet swallowed. "If he'd asked, I'd probably have told him everything," she said, sounding somewhat ashamed of herself. "But, as it turns out, he didn't ask. In fact," she continued, eyeing the rest of the group meaningfully, "he pretty much told me he didn't want to know. However, his instincts were spot-on." Looking at Sam and Jack, she tried to soften her next words as much as possible. "He knows this has something to do with you two."

Wincing, Jack reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Great," he muttered. Then, looking at Janet darkly, he replied sarcastically. "I thought you said this was _good_ news."

The doctor smiled. "In a roundabout way, it is. It seems that our wise commander has put together several 'contingency plans' to deal with this particular eventuality. He didn't elaborate on what these plans entail, but he didn't sound especially shocked to be dusting them off. And he wanted me to pass his support on to you – unofficially, of course."

Sam blinked wordlessly at her friend before burying her reddening face in her hands. "Oh, for cryin' out loud! Is there anyone on base who _doesn't_ know how we feel about each other?"

Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c exchanged knowing gazes. "I doubt it, honey." Janet's amused words were tempered by the understanding tone that they were delivered in.

Even Jack was forced to smile at Sam's embarrassed use of his trademark exclamation. "Look on the bright side, Carter. At least this time, there's not a Tok'ra in the room."

Sam peeked out from behind her hands to glare at him, clearly not amused by his humor.

Suddenly, Daniel sat up straight and slapped a hand down on the kitchen table. "I just had an idea," he said softly. Springing out of his chair, he grabbed Teal'c's arm. "There's something we need to check out at that temple." Looking at the startled faces of his friends, he gestured impatiently. "If I'm right, I'll have plenty to explain when I come back. In the meantime, keep track of any new symptoms." Almost running from the room, he called back over his shoulder. "And good luck with Hammond!" Teal'c trailed the archaeologist mutely, clearly puzzled by his behavior, but willing to follow his lead.

The sound of the front door slamming was followed by the revving of an engine as Daniel's car quickly zipped out of Sam's residential neighborhood. Looking a bit flabbergasted, Janet rose slowly. "I think I'll head back myself," she said. "If I'm quick enough, I might be able to catch them before they leave."

Sam nodded and prepared to see her friend out the door. Janet waved her back into her chair. "You stay put," she said firmly. "I can find my own way out." Glancing back and forth between her two friends, she smiled faintly. "Take care of each other," she said warmly. "I'll be in touch later today." With that, she turned and briskly left the house.

Once the sound of Janet's car had receded into silence, Sam turned to the man at her side with a bit of a dazed expression. "That was… unexpected."

Jack nodded. "Never a dull moment around here." Then, a familiar glint appeared in his dark eyes. "You know," he said meaningfully, "I think we were about to have breakfast when they showed up."

Sam looked up, startled by his willingness to drop the line of discussion their friends' arrivals had opened. One look into his electric gaze, however, had her quickly falling into his line of thought. Giggling in spite of her tension, Sam found herself happily drowning in the velvety warmth of his cocoa-colored gaze. "But I don't have any Froot Loops," she replied innocently.

Jack just grinned. "Somehow, I think we'll manage without them."

And, not surprisingly, they did.

* * *

A/N: I could have heated things up at the end of this chapter, but wasn't sure if it fit the mood anymore. I hate to overdo sex scenes. My instincts in this area tend to guide me to the shallow end of the pool, so please let me know what you think. Less steam? Just right? Or, heck with it all, let's peel-the-paint-from-the-walls and turn up the blast furnace? At times like these, I wish I had an editor to lend some advice. Since I don't, I'm afraid you'll all have to speak up or be subject to the whims of my fickle Muse. 


	16. Damning Evidence

A/N: You'll all be glad to hear that _Path from Yesterday_ is now in the can! Done! Finished! That, of course, brings my mammoth "Ring" trilogy to a close – but more importantly, frees me to concentrate solely on "Torment"ing all of you! Hee-hee!

Sorry if I've taken any liberties with the Greek myth in this chapter. Purists will note that there are several accounts of this particular myth. I pretty much combined the most common parts of the legend and used them _en masse_. It may not be totally accurate, but it should be close. And, with any luck, also fairly entertaining.

So, without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 16

Standing back from the enormous stone wall, Daniel examined the results of his excavation with a shaky sigh. "Yeah," he said grimly, "I thought so."

Immediately to his right, Teal'c looked at the archaeologist curiously. "I'm afraid I do not understand what this means, Daniel Jackson."

Though most of the temple wall was still covered in marble, the two men had spent the better part of the afternoon clearing a swath of tiles from the center of the mosaic. The revealed portion of the scene beneath was extremely telling – at least to Daniel.

Dropping to the ground in a gesture that was part pessimism and part exhaustion, Daniel gathered his thoughts a moment before explaining. "On our first day here, I found an account of the sins which had been punished in this temple."

Taking a seat beside his teammate, Teal'c took out his canteen and unscrewed the top. "So you said," he replied, taking a sip of water.

Unable to tear his eyes from the picture on the wall, Daniel's face was grim as he spoke. "The very first crime on that list should have been a clue for me." Glancing back to Teal'c, he elaborated. "It spoke of filicide – murdering one's offspring – but more telling, of _cannibalism._"

Teal'c's eyebrow rose. "That is most disturbing."

Nodding, Daniel exhaled slowly. "After you summarized Sam and Jack's symptoms this morning, I had a pretty good idea of what this place must be. But I wasn't sure until now." Pointing to the wall, he continued. "That scene is one that anyone who's studied Greek mythology would recognize and it certainly proves my theory beyond any reasonable doubt."

Teal'c examined the mosaic. "I am no expert on ancient Earth myths," he said quietly, "but these tiles seem to depict a man standing in a pool of water, reaching for a cluster of grapes. It would also appear that a large stone hangs over his head."

Smiling faintly at the warrior's sparse, if accurate description, Daniel nodded again. "You're absolutely right," he said quietly. "More to the point, _that_," he said pointing to the wall, "is a mural showing the Torment of Tantalus." Seeing Teal'c's blank look, he explained further. "According to legend, Tantalus was the son of Zeus, king of the Greek gods, and his consort, the nymph Plouto. Thus, Tantalus was a scion of Zeus, but still mortal. However, as a favorite of his father, Tantalus was uniquely privileged. Not only was he a king in the primordial world, he was even invited to share ambrosia – the food of the gods – with his father on Mount Olympus. But Tantalus was a spoiled, greedy man, not content to remain on the sidelines and merely watch the gods' recreation. Instead, he took his knowledge of their divine schemes back to his kingdom, along with some stolen ambrosia, which he planned to share with other mortals.

"He knew he would be punished, should the gods ever discover his treachery. Still, he apparently felt that he was more than justified in his behavior and bristled at the gods' condescending attitude toward the mortal word. As a result, he decided to do more than merely betray the gods' confidence. He wouldn't be satisfied with anything short of their utter humiliation.

"His plan was to invite them to his kingdom and serve them an elaborate dinner. What they would not know, however, was that the main course was going to be Tantalus' son, Pelops. This, of course, was an abomination and would cause the gods great distress when they learned that they had eaten mortal flesh. However, at the meal, the gods immediately sensed something was amiss and were able to foil Tantalus' plan before Pelops was completely consumed. They resurrected the young man and gave him an ivory shoulder to replace the part of him which had been eaten. As for Tantalus, he was taken to Zeus, who immediately killed him in a fit of rage. However, since even death wasn't a fitting punishment for his crimes, a more nefarious sentence was also doled out.

"In the afterlife, Tantalus was set in a pool of clear, sweet water surrounded by fruit trees with low-hanging branches. Every time he reached for the fruit, the branches would pull just out of arm's reach. And every time he bent for a drink of water, it receded from his mouth. Finally, a large stone was suspended above him – a reminder that when the gods grew bored with his torment, he could be obliterated from even the afterlife. Thus, he was to suffer for all eternity, never able to satisfy his hunger or thirst, and always terrified of being wiped from creation." Daniel's blue eyes glinted with dark understanding. "Until now, we believed this story to be merely legend. Now, however…" he trailed off, gesturing to the wall across from them.

Teal'c's face registered understanding. "You believe that Tantalus was a real person, tortured for his sins against his gods."

Daniel nodded. "And where there are people being tortured by gods, I'd be willing to bet my right arm that a Goa'uld is involved."

As his assessment hung heavily in the air, the two men exchanged dark looks.

The situation had just taken a decided turn for the worse.

* * *

Yawning lazily, Sam smiled and stretched, enjoying the solid warmth of Jack's chest beneath her cheek. It was nearing dinnertime, but neither of them had any urge to get off the sofa and look for food. They were far too comfortable where they were.

Dressed only in a pair of baggy sweatpants, Jack smiled at the sheer indolence of the moment. "Hard to believe there was a time when we actually argued against being pulled from active duty, hey?"

Not opening her eyes, Sam just smiled. "Yeah, but that was before I actually had something this interesting to do _away_ from work."

Jack chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear Major Samantha Carter, SGC super-genius and overachiever describe lounging on the couch as 'interesting.'"

Laughing, Sam's blue eyes finally fluttered open and met the amused glimmer in his coffee-colored gaze. "I think the 'interesting' part has more to do with the company than the activity."

Opening his mouth to reply, Jack was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "I wonder if Janet pried anything juicy out of Daniel before he dashed through the gate."

Shrugging, Sam sighed with exaggerated effort. "Guess this means I have to get off the sofa." With a muffled groan, she forced the lethargy from her muscles and pried herself away from Jack's warm body. Then, looking down at him, she found herself grinning in spite of herself. "You'd better put a shirt on," she said dryly. "Wouldn't want Janet swooning over you."

Jack grinned. "Getting possessive already?"

Pausing mid-step, Sam found herself blushing slightly. She looked at him and spoke with quiet intensity. "I think I've always been a little possessive of you."

Feeling a wave of tenderness at her soft admission, Jack's grin mellowed into an affectionate smile. "I'm kinda glad to hear that." His eyes glinted dangerously. "I, for one, was more than ready to shoot a few of your admirers from time to time."

Returning his smile, Sam resumed her slow trek to the front door. "Don't get too comfy in that shirt," she called out over her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure it'll be history before Janet makes it back to her car."

Grinning at her suggestive comment, Jack glanced around the room, looking for his discarded t-shirt.

He _so_ loved the way she thought.

* * *

Gazing hastily in the mirror beside the coat tree in her front hallway, Sam made sure she was fit to answer the door. Her rumpled jeans and beat-up Harley Davidson t-shirt were hardly formal attire, but at least she was properly covered – a fact which had not been the case mere hours ago. Repressing a smile at the naughty activities which had thus far killed her empty hours away from the SGC, she opened the front door and prepared to greet her closest friend.

The smile, however, froze stiffly on her face once she realized that it was _not_ Janet standing on her doorstep. "General Hammond!" she said, sounding somewhat shrill even to her own ears. Then, catching sight of the familiar, tall figure behind him, Sam felt her throat close in sheer panic. "_Dad?_"

Grinning happily, Jacob Carter – retired Air Force General and host to the Tok'ra symbiote Selmak – didn't seem to notice her unease. "Hiya sweetie!" Stepping forward, he wrapped his daughter in a bear hug. "How are you feeling? George tells me you've had a little run-in with an offworld alien device."

Catching Hammond's eye over her father's shoulder, she was both shocked and a little dismayed to see a knowing flash of amusement flicker in his steely eyes. "Uh, yeah," she said a bit faintly, totally unable to formulate a more eloquent response.

Oblivious to her discomfort, Jacob pulled away and beamed down at his daughter. "I received a message from Dr. Frasier this morning, so I came right away. When I arrived at the SGC, George told me you'd been pulled off active duty." Patting her shoulder sympathetically, he seemed to be trying to comfort her. "I know how much you hate down-time, so I made Hammond bring me here immediately. Thought you could use some cheering up," he explained.

There was a definite twinkle in Hammond's eye as he looked at Sam's casual attire. "We didn't catch you at a bad time, did we? Your father was very insistent about wanting to surprise you, or I would have called first."

Sam wasn't certain how to respond. The look in her superior's eye said he knew _exactly_ how inconvenient the timing of their visit was. Surely he wasn't _enjoying_ her present anxiety? "Ah, no. I'm always glad to have company – especially when it's a surprise." She was proud of how genuine the lie sounded. Opening her mouth to invite them in, she was cut off by a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey, Carter, did you forget where the living room-" Jack's glib comment broke off mid-sentence when he realized it was not Janet standing on his second-in-command's front porch. Stopping dead in his tracks, he watched with a muted sense of surrealism as Sam slowly turned and met his gaze. As their eyes met, the same thought occurred to both of them at the same time.

_At least this time, he was dressed in more than a towel._

"Jack!" Jacob's cheerful greeting boomed through the front entrance. "I can see great minds think alike."

Looking bewildered and somewhat confused, Jack's eyes flew to Sam's for clarification.

"Dad and General Hammond stopped by to cheer me up while I'm grounded from missions," she explained with a brittle smile. "Just like you did."

Suddenly, understanding dawned in Jack's brown eyes. "Oh! Right." Hoping desperately that neither man noticed he wasn't wearing shoes or socks, Jack smiled brightly at Sam's father. "So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" he asked, sounding ridiculously cheerful.

Jacob, thankfully, seemed completely unaware of anything odd. "I hear you and Sam had a little trouble with some alien technology. I haven't had a chance to get specifics from Dr. Frasier yet, but I'm hoping Selmak can shed a little light on the situation."

Jack's smile froze on his face.

Good lord. What if Selmak was somehow able to discern the nature of their sleep disturbances? Would he (she?) then tell Jacob what she knew? Could she _not_ tell Jacob if she did know something?

Apparently, the same thoughts had been flickering through Sam's mind, as well. Hoping to cut that line of conversation off before it had a chance to go any further, she stepped away from the door and waved her guests inside. "Please, come in," she said somewhat faintly.

As the two men followed Sam into the house, Jacob chatted amiably about his most recent phone conversation with her brother, Mark. Still in a state of bewildered shock, Jack let Sam and her dad pass by mutely. General Hammond, however, did not simply walk past. With an unfathomable gleam in his bright eyes, he flicked a glance at Jack's bare feet before meeting his officer's gaze knowingly.

Standing rooted to the spot, Jack realized he'd felt _less_ naked when he'd stood here a few days ago in front of the rest of his team, wearing only a towel. Smiling weakly, he swallowed hard and tried not looking guilty.

Hammond simply shook his head wordlessly and continued into the living room.

Once the other man had passed, Jack closed his eyes in mute dismay. Trying to squelch the sinking feeling in his gut, he stiffened his spine and prepared for the worst.


	17. Games

A/N: You'll all be happy to know I spent the last three days in the backwoods of northern Wisconsin. Lots of ticks, cold as heck at night, and mosquitoes the size of C-5 Galaxy cargo planes. However, there's also gorgeous scenery, fantastic wildlife and… well, _fishing_. Lots of fishing. Which, of course, tickled the muse's funny bone to no end. Oh, have I got stuff rattling around in my brain!

By the way, I've now got a livejournal. Feel free to check it out. (karibou-sg-1 DOT livejournal DOT com.) I've posted a preview of my next project there, and will probably be writing some ficlets for prompt challenges, as well. Just another way for me to flex my creative muscles, lest they atrophy into oblivion. Have I mentioned that I love summer?

Okay. Enough babbling. After all, _this_ is what you really came here to read…

* * *

Chapter 17 

Sam's face had been contorted into a cheerful, easygoing smile for so long, she was beginning to fear it might crack in half. She was trying to lounge casually on her sofa, but was starting to feel more like a museum exhibit than a daughter or colleague. If she didn't know better, she'd _swear_ General Hammond was taking mental note of every word, look, and smile that she and Jack exchanged.

It was decidedly uncomfortable.

To make matters even worse, Sam was certain she'd never seen Jack act so friendly and accommodating in her entire life. In the last 45 minutes, he hadn't made a single sarcastic remark or irreverent comment. Sam was somewhat surprised he hadn't exploded with the effort yet. And if Hammond _hadn't_ suspected anything before now, he'd be an idiot not to at this point.

Still, no matter how abnormally docile Jack's behavior was, she dared not try to pry more normal conversation from him, lest it look as though she was flirting. Though, given the circumstances, even _flirting_ might look more normal than the ridiculously false cheer they were both exuding.

"So, George tells me you've both been having some odd sleep disturbances."

Sam had been listening to her father ramble aimlessly about Tok'ra politics with half an ear. Those words, however, snapped her immediately back to attention. "I'm sure it's nothing serious," she said reassuringly.

Jacob looked at her meaningfully. "Come on, Sam. If it wasn't serious, Dr. Frasier would never have contacted the Tok'ra in the first place." He looked over at Jack. "Are _you_ gonna be straight with me? What's going on?"

Suddenly feeling as though he was under a microscope, Jack fumbled desperately for something to say.

_Stick to the basics_.

Whether the thought originated in his own head or in Sam's – it was difficult to tell the difference these days – the words offered good advice. Inhaling deeply, he tried to be as Spartan as possible with the details. "We were on P3X-739 when we accidentally triggered some sort of alien device." He grimaced slightly. "Not sure exactly what it did, but shortly afterward, neither Carter nor I were able to get a decent night's sleep. Janet was worried about our judgment being impaired by sleep deprivation, so here we are." He shrugged. "Daniel and Teal'c are back on the planet now looking for more answers."

Jacob looked into the distance thoughtfully. "P3X-739…" He paused a moment. "Selmak remembers sporadic Goa'uld activity on that planet. However, since it wasn't populated and didn't appear to have any strategic value, we never paid much attention to it." He directed his attention to his daughter. "Tell me about this device."

Sam sighed in resignation. She was going to have to talk about this sooner or later – there was no point in changing the subject. However, picking out enough truthful details to satisfy her father without saying anything damning about her and Jack would be about as easy as tap-dancing in a minefield. Taking a deep breath, she dove in. "Honestly, I can't tell you much. It appears to be a gilded circle set in the floor of a building which we assumed to be a temple of some sort. When we entered the building, I detected low-level EM emissions coming from the floor." She flushed. "I didn't mean to step into the circle, but my heel caught an uneven tile and I fell backwards. Colonel O'Neill tried to stop me from falling, but unfortunately, was just dragged in with me." Remembering the breathtaking feel of his warm body pinning hers to the hard ground, Sam swallowed reflexively and pushed ahead. "It all happened pretty fast, but I distinctly remember feeling a mild electrical shock when we struck the tiles. When I checked again, the EM field was gone." She shrugged. "I looked everywhere for readings which might indicate a power source, but couldn't find anything."

Sam's father looked stumped. "I've never heard of such a device," he said certainly. "Of course, that doesn't mean much. Many of the Goa'uld were very protective of their religious orders. If the building was being used as a temple, we probably wouldn't know much about what went on inside." He sighed. "There's so much that the Tok'ra simply can't do with their small numbers. We have to concentrate on places where we hope to gain the most useful information."

Hammond looked somewhat disappointed. "Might there be other Tok'ra who would know more?"

Jacob shrugged. "It's possible. But with just a planet designation to go on, it may be hard to pin down. Sometimes our operatives intercept bits and pieces of information with little or no obvious connection to anything else." He sighed. "Are you even sure this is a Goa'uld device?"

Sam shook her head. "We're not sure of anything," she admitted softly.

"Though Daniel did look like he had an idea when he charged out of here earlier today," Jack piped in helpfully. "If we're lucky, he and Teal'c will come back with some answers."

Hammond seemed to agree. "That's true. Doctor Jackson rushed onto the base today after having visited your daughter," he said to Jacob thoughtfully. "He seemed to think he'd missed a piece of evidence in the temple, and was in an awfully big hurry to get back – such a hurry that we even postponed a shipment of goods to the alpha site until he'd disembarked."

Jacob nodded. "I suppose that's good news." He glanced at Hammond. "How long ago did they leave? It would be nice to take whatever he's come up with back to the High Council when I return."

Hammond looked down at his watch. "It's been more than seven hours. Dr. Jackson felt he and Teal'c would probably be back this evening. I'd imagine this means he'll return sometime in the next hour or so. And even if they decide to stay longer, they'll check in with us for a report." His eyes had taken on a determined glint. "Either way, we should have some idea of what he's discovered very soon."

Looking pleased with the prospect of more information, Jacob relaxed slightly. Then, as if a thought had unexpectedly popped into his head, he turned to Sam with a mildly amused expression. "Boy," he teased, "you two _must_ be bored."

Sam looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jacob just chuckled. "Jack's been here for more than _seven_ hours." He shook his head. "We'd better figure out what's got you both sidelined, or one of you might do something rash." He seemed totally oblivious to the deer-in-the-headlights looks on both his daughter and her CO. Laughing again, he looked at Hammond knowingly. "Though it seems like a million years ago, I can still clearly remember being pulled from active duty when I was a lieutenant. I'd broken an arm in a training exercise and had to be a paper-pusher until the cast was off. I've never been so bored in my life."

Hammond smiled back at the former military man. "Must be a family trait," he said with a smile.

Jacob nodded in complete agreement. "Of that, I'm sure," he replied. Then, still smiling warmly, he looked at his daughter with a twinkle in his eye. "Poor kid," he said with a teasing grin, "must be rough to entertain your CO for eight hours. How on earth did you manage?"

At Jacob's rhetorical question, General Hammond began choking violently on a sip of the lemonade Sam had given him earlier.

In a sudden moment of blinding horror, Sam felt her stomach drop to her toes. There was only one possible explanation for the perfectly-timed coughing spasm.

_He knew._

Janet had warned her. But she'd really been praying her good friend had been wrong, or misguided, or had just imagined the "unofficial" advice she'd passed along earlier today. Now, however, when faced with the General's odd behavior all morning, the coughing fit was simply the last nail in her proverbial coffin. She had no doubt about it.

The head of the SGC knew she was sleeping with her CO.

Across the room, Jack sensed Sam's discomfort full-force. It was as if he'd just been plunged down a very steep hill on a very tall roller-coaster. Desperately, he tried to say something to make her feel better.

"Cribbage."

The word hung in the air, making everyone turn to Jack with odd or confused looks. Glad to have redirected the attention in the room away from his frighteningly pale second-in-command, he elaborated on his decidedly lame explanation with an offhand shrug. "Even _I_ can count to thirty-one and add up to fifteen. Seemed like a good way to kill time."

Jacob's face was priceless. "You made Sam play _cribbage_ for eight hours?" Looking at his daughter with an expression of mock-horror, he seemed aghast. "Sweetie, even if he is your CO, there are limits to what you should be forced to endure."

Sam opened her mouth to reply when a stray memory of her _actual_ day with Jack popped into her head. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with images of heated kisses, rumpled sheets, and a _very_ interesting breakfast on the kitchen table. Sucking in a strangled breath, she forced a reply from her frozen throat. "Don't worry. I managed to survive."

Before anyone had a chance to respond to her words, the sound of a cell phone sliced through the air. Instantly, General Hammond pulled a small phone from his pocket and spoke commandingly. "Hammond." A pause as he listened to the caller, then, "Have them meet us in the briefing room in one hour. We'll discuss the details then." Snapping the phone shut, he looked at the rest of the group with an eager glint in his eyes. "Dr. Jackson and Teal'c have returned from their expedition." Turning to Jacob, he directed his next comment to the man he'd arrived with. "Why don't we head back to base and let Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter get changed into their uniforms. We can all meet in the briefing room in an hour."

Jacob nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'm anxious to hear what they've come up with."

In unison, they all rose from their seats and headed to the front door. Suddenly realizing he still wasn't wearing shoes, Jack cleared his throat. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom before I go," he mumbled before dashing out of sight down the hallway." If anyone thought his behavior was odd, nobody remarked on it.

At the door, Jacob leaned over and gave his daughter a hug. "See you in an hour, sweetie." Then, with a smile, he winked at her. "And don't let Jack bully you into any more cribbage."

She smiled weakly. "Sure thing, Dad." Then, with a last, friendly wave, Sam finally closed the door behind her two guests.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, she sagged against the doorframe and closed her eyes.

"That was _not_ how I wanted to spend the last hour." Jack's voice, full of dry humor, emerged from the end of the hallway.

Opening her eyes, Sam saw him moving toward her and wasn't sure whether she wanted to run into his arms or strangle him. "_Cribbage?"_ Even now, the idea sounded ridiculous.

Jack shrugged. "I was desperate," he said somewhat defensively. "And it's not like you were going to be any help. I was half afraid you might confess the whole thing to Hammond on the spot."

Sam closed her eyes again and groaned. "He _knows_, Jack! Janet was right!"

Walking down the hallway, Jack stopped when he was within arm's length of her. "On the bright side, he hasn't ordered a court martial yet."

Sam's eyes flew open. She was _not_ amused. "Aren't you at all worried about this?"

Something deep stirred in his dark gaze. "Of _course_ I'm worried, Sam. But there's not much I can do about it at this point. For now, I'm going to trust Janet's explanation. If Hammond really does know something is going on between us, he can either choose to bring us up on fraternization charges – which really doesn't work for anyone involved – or he can figure out another way to deal with it. With any luck, he'll come up with something we missed."

Sam sighed. "I hope you're right," she murmured. "Because I have absolutely no idea how we could possibly go back to pretending we don't feel anything for each other." The soft admission was touched with deep emotion.

Taking in her defeated posture, Jack instantly tugged her into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "That's not even an option anymore," he whispered.

Comforted by his words and his solid strength, Sam buried her face in the crook of his neck. Then, somewhat unexpectedly, she pulled away and glared at him. "In the future, I'd really appreciate it if you kept your impure thoughts about me contained – at least while I'm trying to have a conversation with my _father_."

Jack's eyebrows drew together in confusion for a moment. Then, recalling the furious blush she'd generated at the end of the cribbage conversation, he smiled roguishly. "How can you be sure those were _my_ impure thoughts?"

She eyed him knowingly.

With a hearty chuckle, Jack finally shrugged in surrender. "Yeah, okay. They were my thoughts." Then, pulling her against him, he ran a hand suggestively along the curve of her backside. "But I sure didn't hear you arguing at the time we made those lovely memories, Major."

Shivering reflexively at the throaty growl in his words, Sam felt her eyes flutter shut. "Good point," she murmured breathlessly. As his hands tugged her more intimately against him, she felt the soft whisper of his mouth on her neck. "Mmmmm," she sighed blissfully. "But aren't we supposed to be on base in an hour?"

Jack didn't stop his delicate pursuit. "We can still make it on time if we shower together," he mumbled against the warm pulse-point at the base of her neck.

Smiling contentedly, Sam allowed herself to be propelled toward the stairs. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

Sitting in the passenger side of the black, military-issued SUV, Jacob leaned forward and flicked the radio off. The ballgame had been providing background noise, but would be distracting to the conversation he wanted to have. 

From the driver's seat, Hammond noted Jacob's actions and glanced at the other man expectantly. "Something on your mind?" he asked with typical candor.

Jacob examined his friend and ally for a moment. "Actually, George, there is. I'm worried about my daughter." His dark eyes seemed to radiate that concern. "How, exactly, are you planning to help her?"

Hammond took a deep breath. "At this point, I'm honestly not sure. We know so little about the device." He shrugged. "Hopefully, Dr. Jackson will have some new ideas."

Jacob waved a hand impatiently. "Yeah, yeah. I know all that. And I'm sure we'll figure out a way to undo whatever damage that device did." Then, with a meaningful look at the other man, he got to the point.

"What I'm _really_ worried about, George, is how you're planning to deal with the fact that my daughter is sleeping with her commanding officer."

* * *

A/N: (Grin.) 


	18. Synthesis

A/N: Yeah. Gotta love Jacob. Initially, I was planning on keeping him in the dark about the whole thing. But then my Muse – spurred by a comment made by **Cartertwo** – got another idea, which I've now wholeheartedly embraced. (Thank you, Karen of TX!) I'm sure you all think I'm totally nuts… I honestly have no idea where any of my stories are heading from one chapter to the next. Okay, I may have an idea, but I'm usually… well… _wrong_. For example, _Reap What is Sown_ was supposed to be a three or four chapter ficlet highlighting S/J angst and Sam/Daniel friendship. I was planning on just leaving the end to my readers' imaginations. We all know how _that_ turned out… two-hundred-and-fifty-THOUSAND words later! D'OH!

With that in mind, I'd better let Muse back out of her cage. She's demanding a bit of comedy – and I'm anxious to see how she pulls that off today.

* * *

Chapter 18

Something decidedly weird was going on. Looking around the unnaturally cheery faces in the SGC's briefing room, Daniel decided that either someone had spiked the base water supply with mood-altering drugs, or he'd missed an important development in the Sam/Jack saga while off-world.

He'd never seen Jacob, Jack, or Hammond look so happy in his life.

At least, not unless they'd just saved the universe. And he thought that someone probably would have told him if _that_ had happened while he'd been out.

Glancing at Teal'c, he was comforted to see the Jaffa's eyebrows raised slightly in puzzled concern. At least he wasn't the only one to notice the odd behavior. And if Teal'c was clued in to the weird vibe in the room, it had to be pretty blatant.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs pulled his attention to the back of the briefing room. Turning away from the overly-merry conversation happening across the table, he was relieved to see Janet walk in and sit beside him.

Hammond nodded to the medical officer. "We'll begin just as soon as Major Carter arrives." Then, with another absurdly happy smile, he returned to his conversation with Jack and Jacob.

Looking somewhat perplexed, Janet leaned over and whispered in Daniel's ear. "What's going on?" The confusion in her voice left little doubt that she'd also noticed the bizarre mood in the room.

Daniel shook his head. "I was hoping you could tell me," he whispered back. "I've never seen anything like it in my life."

Janet nodded, then scrunched her eyebrows together in baffled amusement as another snippet of conversation floated past her ears. "Is Jacob giving Jack advice on _cribbage_ strategies?" she asked quietly.

By this time, Teal'c was in on the conversation. "It would appear so." He looked at the doctor with genuine confusion. "Is 'cribbage' another earth metaphor? Because, if it is not, I am most perplexed by General Hammond's behavior."

Janet glanced at Daniel perceptively. "_Cribbage_ as a euphemism for sex?" She grinned. "That would be different."

Feeling a flush creep into his cheeks, Daniel stifled an embarrassed chuckle. "If it is," he replied, "then Jacob must not be aware of it. He's discussing the subject _way_ too enthusiastically with Jack."

Giggling, Janet glanced down the table again. "Well, whatever's going on, it must be good. I'll corner Sam after the briefing and get the juicy details."

A slight noise drew Daniel's gaze to the briefing room's entrance. "Speak of the devil," he murmured. Sam was walking into the room… with a large smile plastered on her face. Daniel shook his head. "Okay, this is just creepy."

Once he'd caught sight of Sam's cheerful face, Hammond stood up and waited for the newly-arrived officer to be seated. Then, with an unnaturally chipper tone, he brought the meeting to order. "I think we're all aware of the situation which has arisen as a result of the alien technology on P3X-739. So, with that in mind, let's hear what Dr. Jackson and Teal'c have discovered."

Taking a deep breath, Daniel picked up a remote control from the table and pointed it at the large display on the far end of the room. Rising from his chair, he walked over to the large screen and pointed at the picture he'd just revealed. "This is an image of the temple's interior," he explained. "Here," he said, pointing to the glimmering gold circle inlaid on the floor, "is the device that Sam and Jack stumbled into. And here," he pointed to the far wall, "is the portion of the temple wall which was encased in marble. This picture was taken before any excavation was done, so it's impossible to tell what's beneath it." He flipped to the next image. "_This_," he said, pointing to the intricate mosaic, "is what Teal'c and I spent most of the day uncovering."

For a moment, the room was utterly silent. Then, unexpectedly, Jack's voice broke the stillness. "Hey, I know who that is!"

Daniel looked at him with a startled expression. "You do?"

He nodded. "That's Tantalus."

The disbelief on the archaeologist's face was comical. "Well… yes. It is."

Hearing the shock in Daniel's tone, Jack looked somewhat offended. "What?"

Daniel held up his hands. "I just didn't expect _you_ to know anything about ancient Greek mythology."

Jack shrugged. "I really don't. But I did spend a whole lot of time on Argos."

Suddenly, a light seemed to go off above Daniel's head. "Oh my gosh. How could I have forgotten?"

Beside him, Janet cleared her throat gently. "Ah, guys… Care to clue the rest of us in?"

Daniel shook his head, as if to clear it. "Sorry, I just…" He exhaled slowly. "Wow. That really adds a whole new layer of interesting to this." Turning back to the screen, he pointed to the mural depicted there. "This mosaic, set in the temple's large interior wall, depicts an ancient Greek myth."

Sam's forehead creased in thought. "Isn't that the guy who's being tortured by having food and water enough to see, but not near enough to take?" She looked closely at the picture. "I vaguely remember studying that myth in one of my literature classes."

Daniel nodded. "Yes. As a matter of fact, that is Tantalus. He was the mortal son of Zeus who was punished for sins against the gods for eternity in the afterlife. He was placed in a pool of water with fruit-bearing branches overhead. Whenever he reached for the fruit, it was pulled away. And whenever he stooped to get water, it receded. The stone overhead can obliterate him at Zeus's smallest whim. Thus, he was sentenced to spend eternity hungering and thirsting for what he could never reach, all the while terrified of what might eventually happen to him."

Suddenly, the mood in the room was not quite so cheerful.

As the implications of Daniel's words sank in, Sam sucked in a hollow breath. Trying not to let her dismay show too much – after all, neither Hammond nor her father knew the details of their symptoms – she focused on something more constructive. "So, what does this tell us?" she asked quietly.

Daniel shot her an understanding look. He _did_ know all about her condition and how it closely corresponded to the myth. "I think that Tantalus was a real person."

"He was."

As the unnaturally deep voice of a Tok'ra echoed in the room, all eyes in the room swung toward Jacob. Clearly, it was Selmak who was speaking now. "Tantalus was a former System Lord who was taken out by a coalition of Goa'uld forces several millennia ago. At the time, the Tok'ra were rather surprised by the move. Tantalus had little power and was not threatening to the other System Lords. It is still unclear to us why he was targeted, or what became of him."

"Might have something to do with the fact that he tried feeding his son to them." Jack replied wryly.

Janet made a face of disgust. "Excuse me?"

Daniel elaborated. "According to the myth, Tantalus first stole from the gods, then tried to insult them further by feeding them his son at an elaborate banquet."

Even Hammond looked mildly disturbed by this. "His _son_?"

Jack nodded. "Yup. Good ol' Pelops was the main course."

Suddenly, Sam gasped. "Pelops! Oh my gosh, that's the System Lord who started the genetic experiment with the Argosians and then forgot about them." Everyone in the room clearly remembered the Argosians – they had been the ridiculously attractive humans who'd been genetically altered by nanocytes to live for only 100 days in an effort to speed up human evolution, presumably to create a stronger host. Jack had been unfortunately tainted with the nanites after, um, _having contact_ with one of the Argosian women – a fact which Sam chose not to dwell on at that particular moment. Then, as her memories of the simple, innocent Argosians bubbled to the surface, she appeared genuinely confused. "Wait. The Argosians actually knew the myth of Tantalus? I thought they were pretty sheltered."

He nodded again. "Yeah. They didn't have any written language, but they did have lots of stories about Pelops – "The Creator" – to share with me. Apparently, one of the reasons they were all so impressed by his greatness was that he'd been resurrected after being served for dinner by his dad."

Sam looked a little green. "Yuck."

Across the table, Daniel shrugged. "We know the Goa'uld are cannibalistic. I saw them eat symbiotes with my own eyes."

Selmak's voice chimed in. "However, even the System Lords do not eat symbiotes which have already taken hosts. The larvae which you saw consumed were mature, but had not yet blended."

Janet still appeared slightly confused. "Let me get this straight. The Goa'uld inflicted eternal torment on Tantalus because he served them a symbiote which had already taken a host? Yet, they ritually consume non-blended symbiotes on a regular basis." She wrinkled her nose. "Seems like a mighty fine line to me."

Selmak nodded. "Perhaps the sin was in who Tantalus had attempted to feed them. Pelops himself was not only Tantalus's Goa'uld son, but also a minor System Lord in his own right."

Teal'c, who had remained quiet up to this point, surprised everyone by quietly speaking up. "I seem to recall a Jaffa legend about a First Prime who, as his symbiote neared maturity, stole away from his god and waited in isolation for the larva within him to demand a host. In his seclusion, no other host was available. Thus, the larva took over the Jaffa. Eventually, the Goa'uld became a minor System Lord and grew hungry for power." He eyed Daniel meaningfully. "Though the name Tantalus is not mentioned, it would fit the description you have provided."

Daniel's face took on an expression of understanding. "Of course. First he stole from the gods, then he tried tricking them into cannibalism." He looked at Jacob. "It fits perfectly. No System Lord could ever forgive a Jaffa who'd essentially stolen a symbiote to rise to power as a Goa'uld. And, if Tantalus added insult to injury by trying to feed a blended symbiote to them in one of their rituals, there's no way he could have escaped their wrath. Pelops, of course, was probably brought back to life in a sarcophagus – the myth is pretty specific about the fact that the deception was discovered before he'd been completely consumed. And, since he hadn't actually been eaten, the sarcophagus presumably could have reversed the damage." Suddenly, hearing his analysis aloud, he shuddered. "Wow. Talk about an icky story."

Sam swallowed. "That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." She shifted uncomfortably. "And I thought it was pretty disturbing when it was just a myth."

At the head of the table, General Hammond exhaled sharply. "Well, I'm glad we know more about the picture in that temple. But, unfortunately, I'm not sure how any of this relates to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, nor how it's going to solve our problem."

All at once, the four members of SG-1 and Janet all snapped their mouths shut, nearly in unison. Even Teal'c clammed up and averted his eyes.

Unable to ignore his flagship team's odd behavior any longer, Hammond sighed. "All right. Clearly there's more going on here than I'm aware of. I was willing to let it fly under the radar as long as it didn't affect the safety of my people. But, in light of the looks on all your faces, I can see that the situation has changed. Something that Doctor Jackson just revealed is very significant to you – and don't bother denying it. Every one of you might as well be the cat who ate the canary." Slowly, his eyes roamed over the faces of his subordinates. As his steely eyes pierced each of them in turn, he silently let it be known that he meant business.

"So, who's going to tell me what you've all been hiding?"

* * *

A/N: (More grinning.)

At this point, I must give a hearty thank-you to _Arduinna's__ Stargate Handbook_. (w w w DOT Stargatehandbook DOT org.) For those of you wondering how I keep track of all my stargate facts, well, here's a secret… I don't! Generally, I might have an inkling or idea related to the show, but I won't remember the details until I look them up in the Handbook. And, thanks to Arduinna's fantastic, hyperlinked encyclopedia of stargate knowledge, I myself discovered TONIGHT that we'd already run into Pelops. Honest to god, I hadn't made the connection to _Brief Candle_ until I was researching there a few hours ago. (I was trying to find a reason why Jack might know anything about Greek mythology, and I thought, "hey… weren't the Argosians Greek?" And, whaddya know, there was good ol' Pelops, just staring me in the face.) Talk about fantastic coincidences!!


	19. Confession

A/N: Thanks, as always, for the feedback. (Muse and I live for feedback!) So glad to be back "in the zone!"

And I've decided I use too many adverbs. (Do I use too many adverbs?) No idea how to _not_ use so many adverbs, but it bugs me. I'm probably the only person who obsesses about adverb usage, but there you have it. Yet another insight into the muddled operations happening inside my skull.

Sorry. Less babbling. More writing.

* * *

Chapter 19

If silence truly _was_ golden, at that moment, the SGC's briefing room could have given Fort Knox a run for its money.

Daniel and Teal'c both stared at the intricate grain pattern in the mahogany conference table, suddenly fascinated by… well… lacquered wood.

Janet swallowed repeatedly, clearly waging an internal battle between guilt, duty, and friendship. Her eyes were locked with General Hammond's; to all appearances she was paralyzed by his fierce intensity. Still, she couldn't quite bring herself to speak. Not yet, anyway.

Perhaps most notable, however, was the wordless interaction occurring between the two parties at the heart of the matter. Sam's face was a study in terrified anxiety, while Jack's leaned more toward bitter resignation. As they looked deeply into each other's gazes, a torrent of raw emotion seemed to flow like electricity from one to the other. Despair, fear, hope, encouragement, uncertainty, and a few thousand other sensations flickered wordlessly through their locked stares. Between their knack for unspoken communication, which had always existed, and the new empathic link between them, Jack easily sensed the exact moment when Sam caved in and opened her mouth to speak.

He beat her to it.

"I'll explain," he stated quietly. Before Sam had a chance to object, he sent her a piercing frown. She'd already been through enough. He could shield her from some of the worst of it. "This is my team, so I'll be the one to fill in the blanks."

Sensing his motives, Sam closed her mouth and sank back into her chair. He was determined and she knew arguing would be pointless.

At the head of the conference table, Hammond nodded wordlessly and leaned back, obviously waiting for the answers he'd just demanded. His eyes met Jack's unflinchingly, but not unkindly. Nobody envied Jack for what he needed to do, and Hammond wasn't going to make it any harder than it already was.

Inhaling deeply, Jack started at the beginning. "Part of the reason we haven't been more up-front about this whole thing is that we didn't really know anything was wrong at first." He sighed. "We suspected there might be consequences from our run-in with that golden circle in the temple, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with us – at least, not right away." At that point, Jack made the conscious decision to focus solely on Hammond. He dared not look at Jacob as he continued, for fear of what he'd see in the other man's eyes, and he didn't want to see the pity lurking in his colleagues' faces. As for Sam, he could feel her emotions rolling through his head even now. Looking at her would only make his job more difficult.

"The first night after we'd fallen into the circle, I didn't get much sleep. Dreams unlike any I'd ever had before" – okay, that wasn't _entirely_ accurate, but there were limits to how much honesty he was willing to impart – "woke me from a dead sleep, leaving me feeling restless and irritable." Boy, was _that_ and understatement. "I didn't even notice Carter's symptoms of sleep-deprivation right away, because I was pretty wrung-out." And trying not to tear her clothes off in public. But, again, some things were better left unsaid. "After a few nights, however, it became pretty clear that both of us were having sleep problems. And, when we started talking about the issue, we discovered that not only were we both having vivid dreams that were waking us unnaturally, we found out that we were having _the same_ dreams. At the same time."

Hammond's eyebrows shot up at that. "I take it, this is when you sought medical advice from Dr. Frasier?"

Jack nodded. He opened his mouth to elaborate, but was interrupted by Janet's calm, crisp words of explanation.

"After Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter explained the situation, I first advised them to go home and try to sleep in their own beds. It seemed possible that distance from the device could solve the problem."

Hammond looked at her shrewdly. "Clearly, it didn't, or we wouldn't be here right now."

Janet shook her head. "No, sir, it didn't. My next step," she explained, "was to bring them into the infirmary for a sleep study. As they slept, I monitored both sets of brainwave patterns with an EEG. The results were startling." She inhaled deeply, still somewhat floored by her findings. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter exhibited _identical_ brainwaves during what should have been normal REM sleep. Furthermore, they both fell asleep and awoke at _exactly_ the same moments." She shrugged. "I've never seen anything like it."

Leaning forward in his seat, General Hammond began to look impatient again. "I'm still not seeing the connection to Dr. Jackson's most recent findings."

Jack swallowed. "It's the dreams, sir."

The General swung his steely gaze toward SG-1's commanding officer. "What about them?"

Jack was formulating a tactful explanation when Sam's soft voice cut through the room like a knife.

"Colonel O'Neill and I have been repeatedly confronted by our fondest wishes, only to have our dreams end before we were ever able to possess that which we want most."

As she spoke, her eyes had locked with Jack's across the conference table. The profound sadness in her voice and expression as she gazed tenderly at her CO left no doubt in _anyone's_ mind exactly what those "fondest wishes" entailed.

For a moment, the room seemed locked in a state of suspended animation. Sam's impossibly large, cornflower eyes locked openly with Jack's warm brown ones. In a flood of unspoken emotions, they seemed to be preparing for the worst. Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c watched the couple with looks that ranged from supportive to fiercely protective. Jacob's face was a blend of concern and relief. And Hammond…

As the commander of a base which almost never followed a predictable path, George Hammond now found himself confronting something which he'd seen coming for the last seven years. _Hell_, he admitted to himself, _who didn't?_ Still, it didn't make the moment any easier to deal with. Sitting in front of him were two of the finest officers he'd ever had the privilege of knowing. Both were incredibly talented, instinctive, and resourceful – if in remarkably different ways. And both had contributed to saving the universe on more occasions than he could even keep track of anymore. Still, within the politically hypersensitive bubble that the SGC existed, even the slightest hint of scandal amongst members of its flagship team could be hugely detrimental to the mission of the whole program. He had a plan in mind, but couldn't act on it until precisely the right moment. Even Jacob had agreed with his instincts, when he'd shared his plan during the car ride back to the SGC. His strategy was daring, but feasible. He just needed to convince his subordinates to be patient for a while longer – without, of course, actually saying so.

Taking a deep breath, he couldn't quite suppress a small smile at the open longing on the two faces before him. His resolve strengthened exponentially. These two officers had earned the right to a little peace. He was going to see that they got it – eventually. Until then…

He cleared his throat. "Clearly, then, this device is tied into the myth of Tantalus." His brisk tone seemed to snap the rest of the room from their sentimental reveries.

Looking somewhat confused, Sam turned to her commander with a startled expression. Could he possibly have missed the subtext of her words? Opening her mouth, she was about to be more clear, when a sharp look from Hammond cut her off.

"I'm sure," he said firmly, "that it's none of the Air Force's business what your fondest wishes in life are." His eyes glimmered with something indefinable. "So, I won't ask you to elaborate on something so personal."

At that point, Jack began to speak. He wasn't about to live in this crazy limbo with Sam forever. One way or another, they were going to have to spill the beans on their relationship officially. "But, sir–"

It was Jacob who cut him off. "I think what the General is saying is that if he requires such a confession, he'll ask for it. Until then, you needn't concern yourselves with explaining anything." His pointed remarks left little doubt as to his actual meaning – _shut up for now_.

Jack felt his jaw drop in shock. Jacob _knew_. He _knew_ about everything that had been going on between his daughter and her CO. Here, Jack had thought they'd been so sneaky, hiding their relationship from the man… but, as it turned out, he knew. Hell, _everyone_ knew.

Across the table, Sam wore an identical expression of shocked dismay. She tried to process the revelation brought forward by her father's words. When had he known? And what did he think about the situation? As his kind, understanding eyes met hers, she felt the hot swell of tears rise in her throat. Somehow, her dad knew _exactly_ what was going on, and – in spite of any reservations he might have – he was doing everything in his power to support her through this horribly difficult ordeal. His strength meant the world to her. Wordlessly, she conveyed her profound gratitude to him through a sheen of tears.

Gently, Hammond's voice sliced through the heavy atmosphere in the room. "For now, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will remain on medical leave. Doctor Jackson will return to the temple with SG-4 to continue translating the text on the temple walls. I'll also deploy Dr. Lee to the site in search of any clues to the operation of the golden circle device." One pointed look at Sam deterred her from even _trying_ to get in on that part of the mission. "Teal'c, meanwhile, can attempt to communicate with Bra'tac or any of his other Jaffa contacts in an attempt to learn more about the myth which he relayed to us earlier. If his story does relate to Tantalus, we need to know as much about it as possible." He took a deep breath. "Dr. Frasier, you will continue to work with Jacob and the Tok'ra to find a way of reversing the effects of this device. And, unless off-world, we will all meet here daily to report our progress."

He looked closely at his two overtaxed officers and felt a pang of sympathy strike him. "I think," he said kindly, "that until we know the full effects of the device, it would be best for Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to stay in close proximity to each other. Clearly, they are tied together as a result of this technology. I'd hate to find out the hard way that physical distance between them was detrimental."

Sam looked at her commander uncertainly. Had he just said what she _thought_ he'd just said?

Jacob confirmed it. "Sorry, sweetie. But it looks like you're going to be playing a whole lot of cribbage until this ordeal is over."

At the far end of the table, Teal'c fell into an uncharacteristic coughing fit.

* * *

Hours later, lying comfortably in Jack's arms, Sam looked at her lover from beneath heavy, sweetly-sated lids. "How long do you think this will last?" Her words, quietly spoken, were laced with a mountain of unresolved emotion. Clearly, her thoughts were still wrapped up in events from earlier that day. The uncertain state that they now inhabited was not without an expiration date. Sooner or later, they would be required to officially come forward with their sins against the military.

Cradling her delicately, Jack kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath. "The investigation?" He shrugged. "I have no idea." Then, pulling her more snugly against his chest, he relished the feel of her warm softness. "But this?" He swept a gaze over their bodies as they lay entwined together. "I'm pretty sure this is gonna last a very, very long time."

Smiling as she drifted off to sleep, Sam felt a warm glow of contentment sweep over her.

She had a feeling he was right.

As sleep descended on the couple, all seemed right with the world. But, across the galaxy, a stray beam of light seemed to dance nefariously over the gilded surface of a single, golden stone. And all at once, the world shifted a little deeper into darkness…

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, but more to come soon. Promise!


	20. Omen

A/N: What's that? You're hearing "evil moment of doom" music swelling in the background? Hmmm. Must be your imagination…

* * *

Chapter 20

Trudging behind Daniel along the narrow path through the thick undergrowth, Dr. Bill Lee whistled cheerfully. Looking around, he seemed oblivious to anything potentially dangerous. "Sure are a lot of trees here," he commented benignly, looking at the canopy above with interest. "I wonder if anyone has classified them yet."

Daniel smiled in spite of himself. "Funny, but Jack asked almost exactly the same thing when we first arrived on this planet."

If Dr. Lee saw the humor in being compared to Jack O'Neill – who was, undeniably, his opposite in every way – he didn't acknowledge it. "I've always been fascinated by alien flora," he remarked absently.

Sighing, Daniel resigned himself to the long days ahead. No one would argue that Dr. Lee wasn't brilliant – but, likewise, no one would call him a brilliant conversationalist, either. In contrast to Sam, Lee was the epitome of the absentminded professor. Much as they all liked to give Sam a hard time about her technobabble, she was also witty and personable.

Dr. Lee seemed a little short on 'witty and personable.' Okay, a _lot_ short.

Daniel sighed again. He missed the rest of his team already.

As they finally broke through the thick forest into the temple clearing, Dr. Lee stopped and gaped at the structure. "That's incredible," he said softly. "Athens probably looked exactly like this twenty-five hundred years ago."

Gazing at the now-familiar sight, Daniel nodded. "Yeah, but it just doesn't look as pretty to me, now that I know Goa'uld slaves were probably forced to build it."

Lee tilted his head. "Huh. Never thought about it that way." For his part, he seemed more intrigued than disturbed by the archaeologist's comment.

Daniel turned from the man and resumed his trek toward the large structure. "No," he mumbled to himself, "you wouldn't."

As the scientist scurried to catch up, he continued his observation of the clearing. "I imagine that the system lord who maintained this site probably was fairly meticulous about its upkeep. Which means that the clues to our power source can't be too deeply buried." He paused, looking around. "Can you show me the pool that Major Carter fell in?"

Daniel looked at him sharply. "How did you know about that?"

Startled by his companion's intensity, Lee blinked in confusion. "It was in Major Carter's mission report."

The archaeologist relaxed, smiling faintly. Leave it to Sam to be as thorough as possible. "I left that whole incident out of mine," he admitted. "I didn't think including it was worth embarrassing her."

Lee shrugged. "Embarrassment aside, it is possible that the pool had something to do with triggering the device." There was no censure in his tone, just a simple statement of fact.

Daniel went very still. "That never occurred to me," he said quietly.

Lee smiled. "Well, it really only occurred to _me_ because Major Carter mentioned that only she and Colonel O'Neill were in direct contact with the water."

Shooting a glance to the far end of the clearing where the pool shimmered in the midday sun, Daniel appeared nervous. "You think it was _the pool_ that did the damage?"

Pausing, Lee seemed to think about his reply a moment before answering. "No. I'm pretty sure it was the electrical discharge in the temple which altered their brains. But the pool might hold some clues about the device's power supply."

Suddenly, Daniel flushed. In dwelling on the scientist's bumbling social skills, he'd forgotten that the man was not a total idiot. "Good idea," he said quietly. "Let me show you where it is."

* * *

Stepping through the stargate, Teal'c smiled broadly at his mentor. "Bra'tac," he said warmly, "it is good to see you well."

The aged Jaffa smiled back. "At my age, it is good to _be_ well," he replied dryly.

Teal'c would hear none of it. "Even 'at your age,' you could still best most Jaffa in their prime."

Bra'tac waved a hand dismissively. "Let us hope it does not come to that today, friend." He sighed. "I have an ache in my bones which speaks of dark times ahead. Perhaps it is just an old man's superstitions, but I feel something evil brewing."

Teal'c felt concern wash over him. In all the years he'd known Bra'tac, the elder Jaffa had never been wrong when he'd felt trouble approaching. "I fear I have felt the same darkness," he replied quietly. "Let us find a place to speak. Recent events amongst the Tau'ri may explain some of this feeling."

Several hours later, Teal'c found himself walking with grim determination back toward the Stargate.

There was much to share with his friends.

* * *

Selmak focused intently on the computer display through Jacob's eyes. She felt compassion for the tangle of emotions brewing inside her companion's heart. Selmak had no children of her own, but she could certainly understand the intense concern Jacob was trying to confront. Even now, she could sense his anxiety like a living entity.

"I wish I had some idea what this means." Doctor Frasier stood beside the Tok'ra, examining the EEG readings with an air of frustration. "I've never seen anything like this in my life."

Selmak sighed. "This is not my area of expertise, I'm afraid." He looked at the doctor and smiled reassuringly. "I will call for assistance. I am certain that the Tok'ra will be able to help you unravel this mystery. It may simply take more time than we'd anticipated."

Janet nodded, pushing a bubble of impatience back down into her gut. She didn't like knowing that two of her closest friends and colleagues were under the influence of alien technology, and that there was nothing she could do to help them.

"You are not alone in your concern." Selmak's deep, alien voice was surprisingly gentle. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have made many friends in serving the Tau'ri."

Janet sighed. "Unfortunately, they've also made more than a few enemies." She was trying to remain optimistic, but, in light of the scarcity of useful information, it wasn't easy.

The Tok'ra nodded sadly. "True. But they are not without resources." Looking at the doctor with uncanny perception, Selmak spoke kindly. "And they seem to have found comfort in each other."

Janet's eyes jerked back to the familiar face of Sam's father. She knew it was not Jacob who she was talking to, but it was still disconcerting to speak of Sam and Jack in the Tok'ra's presence.

Sensing her discomfort, Selmak chuckled. "Rest assured, Doctor Frasier, our conversation will not reach Jacob's ears." He smiled faintly. "My companion has enough to worry about. I will not add to his list of things to ponder."

Janet returned his smile. "It must be nice to have someone to share your worries with." Her words held a note of wistfulness.

Selmak eyed her knowingly. "Are you speaking of Jacob and I, or of Carter and O'Neill?"

Chuckling, Janet was forced to admire the alien's perceptiveness. "Both, I suppose." She looked him in the eye. "I think we're all pretty happy that they've… _bonded_ over this crisis." There was an unspoken question in her words.

Smiling wisely, Selmak nodded. "Yes," he replied, "we are _all_ gladdened by that side-effect of an otherwise frightening situation." The Tok'ra's tone was alien, but still unmistakably supportive. "And I believe that there may yet be a happy outcome to this crisis." His eyes gleamed. "On all fronts."

Janet examined him speculatively. "If I have anything to say about it, there will be."

When the familiar face smiled back at her, Janet wasn't sure whose smile she was seeing.

* * *

Stirring lethargically, the two figures slowly emerged from their heavy slumber. Entwined together intimately, their bodies seemed to be one entity with two halves. As consciousness surfaced from the deep sea of dreams, two pairs of eyes – one deep brown, another bright blue – fluttered open and met intensely.

It took less than a heartbeat for reality to set in. As it did, two sharp breaths were drawn at precisely the same moment, speaking of startling dismay. Without a word, the bodies separated and rolled quickly from bed. Clothes were hastily found and donned.

There was no time to waste. They needed to get back to the mountain _quickly_.

* * *

Daniel stood in the center of the sunlit clearing, taking in the lush, green grass and distant forest. A blue sky overhead contrasted sharply with the dark sense of foreboding in his heart.

Something wasn't right.

In his time as an ascended being, he was sure he'd been privileged to understandings well beyond human capacity. Perhaps it was some residual effect of those months, or perhaps it was just his own natural perception. In either event, he had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Dr. Jackson?" Bill Lee's voice called out to him from the doorway of the temple.

Turning, Daniel was relieved to see no anxiety on the other man's face. "Yes?"

The scientist glanced back into the structure behind him. "There's something in here I think you might want to take a look at."

Pushing down the knot of dread in his belly, Daniel walked with grim swiftness to the enormous building. Even with cheerful sunlight streaming over it, the temple had suddenly taken on an undeniably foreboding cast.

Stepping into the cool interior of the building, Daniel followed Dr. Lee to the center of the open chamber. There, much to his surprise, the scientist seemed to have opened a hidden doorway several feet from the gilded circle in the floor. One of the large marble floor tiles stood on its edge, revealing a small, recessed compartment.

Lee spoke quietly, as if afraid a loud noise might disturb something. "I haven't touched it yet." His reluctance to do so was obvious. "It seems to be giving off slight energy readings, but nothing unusual for this type of device."

The "device" was a Goa'uld tablet – the sort which, when operated correctly, acted as a book or a journal. Leaning close, Daniel could see enough of the symbols to make out a few words. As he read, his eyes widened with alarm.

"What is it?" Lee noted the rising panic on the archaeologist's face and felt his own stomach grow a bit queasy.

Daniel looked up slowly, trying to decide on his next course of action. "I think," he said softly, flicking a glance at the large mosaic on the wall across from them, "that we just found the stone."

As his words echoed into the cool silence of the temple, a shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

A/N: Oh, wait! _Now_ I hear it.

Yup. That's "Evil Moment of Doom" music, all right…


	21. The Stone

A/N: Well, I'm back in the North Woods this week – taking a digital electronics class. Lucky me. (The North Woods part is great, but the digital electronics? Not so much. I spent six hours today simplifying digital circuits by performing Boolean algebra. And yes, that's _exactly_ as much fun as it sounds.) Handy piece of advice to all of you… Avoid 700-level physics courses if humanly possible.

Anyway, here's your next, eagerly anticipated chapter. I'm a little fried (okay, a LOT fried) from my class, so I hope this is coherent. Thanks for the reviews. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you hang in with the story, in spite of my evil cliffhangers.

Oh, and I know this one is all substance and no fluff, but I promise more fluff in the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 21

Sitting behind the large, mahogany desk in his office, Hammond set the handle of his red phone down with a satisfied smile. It had taken no small amount of effort and coordination – not to mention the cashing in of a few huge favors – but he finally had a solution.

He couldn't resist giving himself a mental pat on the back. The purely joyful moments in this job were few and far between, but when they did happen, they were always noteworthy. This, he knew, would be no exception.

Just as he was about to turn his attention back to the stack of papers on his desk, his office was filled with the lights and alarm announcing an unscheduled off-world gate activation. Instantly, he began pushing his chair out when the muted beep on his intercom interrupted his actions. Pressing the button, he replied briskly. "Yes?"

"Sir, Doctors Jackson and Lee just radioed that they're returning early." Walter's unassuming voice was crisp and professional. "They'll be here any moment."

Hammond's brow lifted. "That was quick," he remarked into the intercom.

Walter accepted the other man's words calmly. "Yes, sir. They'd like to brief you on their findings immediately."

Interest piqued, he nodded. "Send them to the briefing room after they disembark. I'll be ready for them in five minutes." Pulling his hand away from the intercom, he started putting away the paperwork on top of his desk. As he shuffled papers, he once again felt a smile playing on his lips. There were a few minor details he still needed to attend to, but they could wait until–

His thoughts were once again interrupted by the unscheduled activation klaxon. Looking at the nearest speaker crossly, he wondered if there was a malfunction.

"Excuse me, sir." Walter's voice emerged quietly from the speaker on his desk again.

Hammond sighed. No doubt Sergeant Harriman would be able to supply more information. "Yes, son?"

The sergeant sounded apologetic. "This activation was Teal'c's."

The general blinked, caught off-guard by the announcement. "You mean this is not a malfunction?"

Walter replied matter-of-factly. "No sir. And Teal'c, like Dr. Jackson, radioed ahead of his return to ask for your immediate attention."

Hammond's eyebrows shot up. _That_ was unusual. "Well, send him to the briefing room, too."

The sergeant replied professionally. "Yes, sir."

As quickly as possible, Hammond organized the remaining papers on his desk and grabbed the cup of coffee from his blotter. If Teal'c or the doctors had any breakthroughs to report, it could potentially be a long night. Cup in hand, he started to rise from his chair when the intercom sounded once again.

"Sir?" This time, Walter sounded undeniably timid.

The general exhaled sharply. "Yes?" Even though he knew the sergeant wouldn't bother him over anything trivial, there was still an annoyed snap in his voice. It was amazing anything at all got done on his base, considering the countless interruptions which seemed to plague his every move.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter just arrived from the surface. They've apparently got something important to tell you which demands your–"

Hammond interrupted, finishing the other man's statement. "—immediate attention." He sighed. "Send them up, I'm on my way."

"Yes sir."

Before Walter could turn off his intercom, Hammond spoke again, quickly. "And Sergeant?"

"Yes sir?" His reply was instant.

"Go ahead and call Dr. Frasier and Jacob Carter to the briefing room as well." Might as well get everyone up to speed at the same time.

After all, the members of SG-1 weren't the only people with news to share.

* * *

The mood in the conference room was tense. It was obvious that something was amiss with each of SG-1's four members, though no one seemed eager to break the silence. Instead, they all sat mutely, exchanging grim looks which only got grimmer as the four teammates realized they were not alone in bearing bad news.

When Hammond walked in, he was startled by the somber expressions around the table. Janet and Jacob had clearly picked up on the dark atmosphere and looked as nervous as anyone else in the room. The only person who seemed remotely unfazed by the general gloominess was Dr. Lee, who apparently hadn't noticed anything amiss.

Sinking into a chair at the head of the table, Hammond exhaled slowly. "All right, let's get this sorted out," he said matter-of-factly. "I understand that you all have important, urgent information to share." His steel-colored eyes swept over the faces before him. "Who'd like to go first?"

Before anyone could get a word in edgewise, Jack's voice sliced through the tense stillness. "The dream changed again."

Startled, nervous gazes settled on the pair from around the room. Digesting that piece of information, Hammond rubbed his forehead. "Can you be more specific?"

Jack sighed, wishing the pale cast on Sam's face was just a little less pronounced. He longed to reach over and take her hand, but didn't dare. "I think we were warned," he replied silently.

Most of the others in the room seemed to be awaiting further explanation, however, both Teal'c and Daniel had sudden, surprised – and vaguely dismayed – looks on their faces.

Hammond noted the reactions carefully, but kept his immediate attention focused on Jack. "In what way?" he asked.

At that point, Jack paused, clearly searching for the right words.

Daniel interrupted. "If I may, I think I can add some useful information at this point." Swallowing, he seemed to be avoiding Sam and Jack's eyes as he spoke. "While we were exploring the temple on P3X-739, Dr. Lee discovered a small, hidden recess under one of the marble floor tiles." This drew sharp interest from everyone in the room. Continuing, Daniel wished he had better things to report. "In it, we discovered a Goa'uld information tablet."

Hammond leaned forward. "What did it reveal?"

Daniel swallowed. "The device was not only intended to be a means of torture," he said somberly. "It was also capable of execution."

Across the table, Janet inhaled sharply. "How?"

Daniel met her gaze and sighed. He was opening his mouth to explain, when Teal'c interrupted.

"Bra'tac had much to tell about Tantalus and his untimely demise," he said quietly. As all eyes flew to him, he gazed intently at Sam and Jack, trying to soften the blow of his next words with a compassionate look. "Apparently, the Goa'uld tortured him with visions of his fondest desires – power, wealth, and domination – for a very long time. Then, when his thirst for these things was nearly unbearable, another Goa'uld came to him in secret and offered him a bargain. If Tantalus could use provided intelligence to infiltrate the inner circle of System Lords who currently dominated the galaxy, he would be in a position to easily assassinate one. If he managed to accomplish this, he would be granted control of that Lord's territories – a vast and sprawling dynasty. Furthermore, this Goa'uld promised he could lift Tantalus's curse and return him to a normal existence."

Teal'c paused, gathering his thoughts. "The identity of this Goa'uld is not known, but his plan made sense. Tantalus had nothing to lose and much to gain; he could be used as a pawn to disrupt the present power structure with no true risk. If the plot was discovered, Tantalus would take the blame. If it was successful, Tantalus would be beholden to the Goa'uld who provided him the means to break free from his tortured life."

Hammond didn't like the grim note in the Jaffa's voice. "So, what happened?"

Teal'c sighed. "Tantalus was apparently successful his bid to infiltrate the elite, inner circle of System Lords. However, legend says that as he raised the knife to complete the assassination and claim his victory, he was struck dead by an unknown force. Not even a sarcophagus could revive him."

For a moment, silence descended upon the table. Then, quietly, Janet spoke up. "I'm not sure I understand," she admitted.

Sam clarified grimly. "If a victim of the device somehow manages to achieve what they desire most, they're killed instantly."

Hammond suddenly sat back in his chair, sucking in a sharp breath. He, unlike everyone else in the room, realized that the two teammates had been perilously close to disaster today.

But, of course, they wouldn't know that.

And now, sadly, they _couldn't_ know that.

Trying to formulate his next step, he turned to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, did that tablet say anything about how to reverse the procedure?"

Daniel shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He sighed. "But we'd barely started looking when we found the tablet. I'm sure there's more to discover there. It's just going to take time."

Hammond nodded. "Then I guess we all need to go back to what we were doing. Doctors Jackson and Lee will return to P3X-739 and continue to search for clues about the device's operation, while Dr. Frasier and Selmak will look for answers here. Meanwhile," he said, looking at Teal'c, "it might be helpful to know the identity of the Goa'uld who offered Tantalus that bargain. He claimed to be able to reverse the device's effects." The general sighed. "I realize it's been a very long time since Tantalus was alive, and that this Goa'uld – whoever he is – may not be around anymore. Even if he is still around, he may have been lying in the first place. But it's a lead, and one of the few we have at this point, so it seems worth researching."

The Jaffa nodded agreeably, apparently pleased to have something constructive to do.

Hammond looked at the grim faces in the room and felt his heart go out to them. "Hang in there, folks," he said with as much encouragement as he could muster. "We'll figure this out."

Across the table, Sam and Jack exchanged longing glances.

For them, a solution couldn't come soon enough.


	22. Proof Positive

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. Life has this annoying habit of getting in the way of my fanfic habit.

By the way, please check out my new-and-improved homepage (www DOT glowingpuddle DOT com.) I've now got forums, a gallery where you can download fan art, and a stargate fan wiki where you can edit your information and tell us all about your own fanfiction/fan-art/fan-videos. So please drop in and check it out. Feel free to email me with questions.

Anyway, this chapter should make up for the wait. Fluffy as promised. In fact, _really_ fluffy…

* * *

Chapter 22 

Stepping into her front hallway, Sam dropped her purse heavily on the table beside the door. It had been a wretched morning, and things weren't looking up.

The sound of footsteps behind her brought a tiny smile to her lips in spite of her dark mood. At some point, god willing, they'd find a way to combat the evil side effects of the alien device. And then, no matter what the consequences might be, she was going to find a way to have a real relationship with the love of her life.

Just as soon as those consequences didn't entail instant death.

Heaving a sigh of frustration, she was immediately comforted by the feel of two warm hands on her shoulders.

"It'll work out." Jack's voice was deep and soothing, conveying a sense of peace that she certainly didn't feel.

"How can you be so sure?" she replied quietly. "I hate to be a lead balloon, but I'm beginning to have my doubts."

Much to her surprise, Jack responded to her comment by chuckling. When she whirled around to see what was so funny, he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear tenderly. "I'm sorry," he said earnestly, "but it strikes me as a little amusing that after _seven years_ of us dancing around our feelings, you're suddenly Ms. Gloom-And-Doom after a _week_ without a lead on the device."

Sam felt her lips quirk into a smile, in spite of herself. "Well, when you put it like that, it does sound a little ridiculous." Staring into his eyes, her smile slowly grew whimsical. "I guess I just know what I'm missing now."

Jack gazed at her fondly. "Yeah, I know," he replied softly. Then, brushing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, he added, "Give it time." Drawing back, he met her eyes steadily, reassuring her without words that everything would eventually be put to rights.

Watching the emotions flicker in his dark eyes, Sam felt her heart flutter in her chest. "I'm almost afraid to touch you now," she admitted hoarsely. "What if I feel too perfectly happy and my brain shuts off?" It sounded absurd, but there was no humor in her words.

Still looking intently into her eyes, Jack asked a simple question. "Could you be perfectly happy with so much uncertainly in our future?"

Sam sighed, understanding what he was getting at. "No," she replied softly. Then, taking a deep breath, she admitted what she'd known for a long time. "I'm afraid I want it all."

Jack's eyes crinkled at the corners as his mouth quirked into a smile. Leaning forward, he pulled her into his arms. "Carter," he rumbled quietly, "you strike me as the kind of woman who knows how to get _exactly_ what she wants."

Allowing herself to be pulled away from her dark thoughts, she sighed happily and melted into his embrace.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Daniel pored over a pile of pictures from the temple's interior. He _had_ to be missing something. What had before been an exercise in helping his friends had now become a life-and-death struggle. How long could it be before they were confronted with feelings that qualified as "everything they ever wanted?" He was half-surprised they weren't dead already. 

"Dr. Jackson?"

The reedy, bland voice of Dr. Lee jerked Daniel's attention up from his stack of photos. Blinking, he registered surprise at the other man's presence. "It's after midnight," he said reflexively. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

The scientist smiled wryly. "I could ask you the same thing."

Daniel smiled, conceding the point. "True," he replied, "but I think I'm a little too wound up for sleep."

Dr. Lee looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sure you're very worried about your teammates." Then, sounding somewhat curious, he quirked his head to the side. "SG-1 is really more like a family than a military unit, isn't it?"

Hearing the other man's assessment – even spoken in Lee's clinical tone-of-voice – made Daniel sigh deeply. "Yeah," he replied quietly, "that's probably true."

The scientist nodded. "I thought so." Then, totally oblivious to the implications of his words, he continued speaking in his matter-of-fact tone. "I've often wondered why none of you were romantically involved with Major Carter," he said bluntly, eyeing the archaeologist from behind his thick, wire-rimmed glasses. "I'm surprised that you and she never were a couple."

Daniel felt his jaw drop slightly. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer the other man, but could sense no hostility in the question. Somewhat awkwardly, he fumbled for a response. "Well, when I first met Sam, I was happily married. And then, after Sha're died, it took me a very long time to even think about having a relationship with anyone. Plus, there was that whole ascension thing," he added, waving his hand absently. "After all that, she'd really become too much like a sister for me to think about her that way." And, of course, there was the fact that Jack would kill him if he even contemplated changing his mind on the subject.

Lee regarded him silently for a moment. "Teal'c doesn't really seem like her type, either."

_Uh-oh._

Suddenly, Daniel felt his stomach slowly sink toward his toes as he recognized the intelligent glint in the scientist's eyes. Why did he keep assuming that the man's lack of social skills meant he was an idiot? "No, not really," he replied faintly.

Lee nodded again, apparently finding confirmation of something in Daniel's words. "Which, of course, leaves Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel felt his mouth go dry. "But he's her commanding officer," he said as calmly as possible, "which means any non-professional relationship is strictly prohibited by the Air Force." He was proud of how off-hand and unemotional the statement sounded.

Suddenly, Lee leaned forward, smiling conspiratorially. "True," he replied, "but I was thinking. What if Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had been _secretly_ in love for years? And what if the device is now torturing the pair with dreams of how their lives could be, but for the rules of our military?" His eyes sparkled. "Wouldn't that be a grand, romantic tragedy?"

Feeling as though he might swallow his tongue, Daniel called upon every ounce of social finesse in his body and replied with what he hoped was cool skepticism. "That seems unlikely." Meeting the scientist's gaze head-on, he tried to sound somewhat condescending. "Don't you think their _deepest_ wishes would involve intergalactic peace? Or, at least, defeating the Goa'uld?"

As he processed the archaeologist's words, Lee seemed to weigh their merit. Then, with an amused chuckle, he shrugged. "Yeah. You're right." Smiling wryly, he shook his head. "I guess I'm just a romantic at heart," he said lightly. "Anyway, it would make for a good story."

Daniel smiled weakly. "It would be that," he replied quietly.

Lee smiled at the other man. "Well, I'm going to bed," he announced. "I'll see you in the morning. Good luck with your research," he added, gesturing to the photos spread out on the desk.

Waving feebly, Daniel watched as the myopic scientist marched out of his office. Once the man was out of sight, he dropped his forehead onto his desk with an audible _thunk_

He _really_ needed to find some answers at the temple tomorrow.

* * *

Shrugging her t-shirt back on, Sam sighed impatiently. Janet had requested yet another physical exam as she'd struggled to find more clues about how the device affected its victims' bodies. She understood her friend's desire to look for answers, but she was getting tired of feeling like a human guinea pig. 

Hearing the other woman's sharp sigh, Janet stepped up to her and smiled patiently. "I know this isn't any fun," she said calmly, "but there's got to be something in your body that explains all this."

Sam didn't look convinced. "Janet, you've now run two EEGs, a CAT scan of my brain, an MRI, two complete neurological work-ups, and a few dozen different blood tests. What else can you possibly learn?" Her eyes glittered darkly. "I'm a little worried that you're going to order exploratory brain surgery next."

Janet stared back, undaunted. "Maybe a colonoscopy would change your attitude."

Sam felt a smile tickle her lips, in spite of her dark mood. "Are you saying I'm a pain in the ass?"

The doctor chuckled. "You?" She smiled. "Never." Then, returning to the topic at hand, she glanced at the chart in her hands. "I'd actually like to run a PET scan, but I think I'll wait for the results of this morning's blood work before ordering it. I hate to inject you with radioactive dye if there's any possibility it could have a detrimental effect on your condition."

Sam shook her head. "I understand the importance of all these imaging techniques, but what can you possibly tell about my condition from my blood?"

Sighing, Janet wished she had a more definitive answer for her friend. "Well, mostly I was wondering if the naquadah in your blood is having any effect on your condition." She shrugged. "I'm also checking a few protein markers and some pituitary hormone levels."

Looking at her friend knowingly, Sam's eyes were sharp with intelligence. "Basically, you're shooting in the dark."

Janet smirked. "Basically, yes." She smiled. "I hate it when my patients are too smart to dazzle with techno-babble."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I used to get that from doctors a lot when I was a kid. They'd try to sound all important and condescending, but got thrown off their game when I'd ask them about the efficacy of the particular cephalosporin they'd just prescribed."

Rolling her eyes, Janet could actually picture her friend doing just that. Then, looking at the other woman for a moment, she felt her mood grow more serious. "I've got to ask you about the dream, Sam." Seeing her friend grow pale, she tried to be gentle. "I know something changed again. Jack mentioned that he thought you were warned."

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to compose her tangled thoughts. She knew that the other woman needed to hear about her most recent dream, but it was still difficult to talk about. "It actually started out pretty typically." When she saw Janet smile dryly, Sam rolled her eyes and rushed to explain. "By that, I mean it stared out a lot like the dream we had here in the infirmary, _not_ the R-rated variety." At that, the doctor's face grew serious. There was nothing amusing about the sheer torment she'd witnessed that night.

Exhaling slowly, Sam continued. "We were standing on a beach, watching our kids play in the sand. All at once, we looked at each other and I felt like my heart was going to explode with joy. We were together, we were happy… everything was utterly perfect."

Hearing the hitch in her friend's voice, Janet prompted the other woman gently. "And then?" There had to be more, or Sam's face wouldn't be so deathly pale.

"And then," she swallowed, "he was shot from behind with a Goa'uld staff weapon." Shivering reflexively, Sam shook her head as she relived the dream sequence with painful clarity. "God knows what a Jaffa warrior was doing on a beach where my kids were playing, but that's what happened." Looking into her friend's eyes, Sam tried to convey the importance of her next words with a desperate expression. "Janet, in Jack's dream, it was _me_ who was shot. That's the first time our dreams weren't the same."

Janet felt her heart hammering in her chest. Any change in their symptoms – even something as small as a different ending to a dream – could signal a shift in their overall health. With her current understanding of how dire the situation could get, she did not care for this latest development. "How did you know what it meant?"

Sam shook her head, looking into space. "We didn't, really. It was more of a gut feeling." Her eyes glistened with tears. "But Daniel and Teal'c pretty much confirmed it."

Reluctantly, Janet nodded. "I'm sorry, honey." Reaching out, she took her friend's hand and squeezed it gently. "But I _will_ figure this out. Your dad is going to request help from some of the other Tok'ra."

Laughing, Sam swiped away the moisture from her eyes. "Great," she said dryly, "that means I'll get to watch Freya hit on Jack for the foreseeable future."

Janet chuckled. "I somehow doubt you've got anything to worry about." She opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Turning around, she swiftly walked to the room's entrance and opened the door. A nurse stood there with a thin file folder. Thanking the woman, Janet took the file and walked back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Sam eyed the papers curiously. "My blood work?"

Janet nodded absently as she scanned the page in front of her. "Naquadah levels haven't changed. TSH and ACTH levels are normal." Suddenly, she stopped, eyes widening.

Seeing the color drain out of her friend's face, Sam felt her own stomach clench in fear. "Janet? What is it?"

The doctor closed the file folder and took a deep breath. Walking over to her friend, she sank down on the cot and once again took the other woman's hand in her own. "I won't be ordering that PET scan," she said faintly.

Sam's eyes were wide with alarm. "Why not? Jan, please tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."

Swallowing, Janet looked into her friend's eyes. "Your human chorionic gonadotropin levels are at 21 milliunits."

For a moment, Sam's face remained blank. Then, as the doctor's 'dazzling techno-babble' began to register, her mouth dropped open and her breath caught in an audible gasp. "Oh my god," she said faintly. "But that means…" she trailed off, apparently unwilling to voice her conclusion aloud.

Knowing that her friend needed absolute confirmation, Janet smiled softly and squeezed Sam's hand.

"Sam, honey, you're pregnant."

* * *

A/N: For those wondering why the hell it took me so many chapters to address this issue, it's because in "story time," only eight days has passed since the relationship was, er, consummated. Even a blood test can't determine pregnancy much sooner than that. 

Happy now?


	23. Defenses

A/N: I have absolutely no good excuse for this delay. Muse, apparently, was on vacation -- I've been totally uninspired!

Hopefully, this chapter worked out okay, even without much of Muse's help.

And don't throw things at me. You know this couldn't be _all_ sunshine and daisies.

* * *

Chapter 23

For a moment, the world was bathed in an odd, grey fog, punctuated only by a few pinpoints of light. When Janet's voice echoed in Sam's ears, it seemed to be coming from a great distance.

"Lie down, Sam." The doctor had been watching her friend intently since she'd confirmed the test results. She'd been expecting Sam's shock, and wasn't terribly surprised when the color drained from the other woman's face, leaving her a ghastly shade of pale. Helping her lie back on the cot, Janet tried to keep her own hands steady and calm.

The ripples from this particular bit of news were bound to be huge. And Janet had absolutely no idea what to next.

Slowly, a tiny flush of color began returning to Sam's cheeks. As her eyelids fluttered open, her terrified blue gaze searched her friend's familiar, reassuring face. "What am I going to do, Janet?"

The doctor smiled. "Well, to start with, you're going to take folic acid supplements."

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay, but I was thinking more 'big picture' than prenatal vitamins."

Janet helped Sam sit back up, watching her intently for any indication that she might still be woozy. "I wish I could help you there," the doctor sighed.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Sam swallowed reflexively. "I can't believe this is really happening."

Janet's face softened. "It's going to be okay," she murmured.

Eyes widening in disbelief, Sam regarded the other woman with absolute skepticism. "Are you joking? Janet, while under the spell of an alien torture device, I broke every fraternization law in the UCMJ and am now pregnant with my CO's illegitimate love child. And, let's not forget that we have no idea what effect said alien device will have on my brain chemistry, much less that of my baby." Sam stopped abruptly, placing a protective hand over her still-flat belly. "God, Janet, could the baby be in danger?"

Exhaling slowly, Janet decided to stick with stark honestly. "Considering the fact that _you_ could drop dead in a moment of extreme happiness, I'd have to say that, yes, the baby is in some danger."

All at once, Sam's blue eyes widened as she was struck by a realization. "God, Janet," she breathed, "I can't tell him."

Janet blinked. "You can't tell him?" Seeing the alarm on her friend's features, she quickly processed the statement. "You can't tell Jack about the baby?"

Sam nodded. "You said it yourself. A moment of perfect happiness could be the end of both of us. And right now, the only thing keeping that from happening is uncertainty about our future. Janet, I _know_ him. If he realizes I'm pregnant with his baby, no flimsy military code is going to keep him from pledging his future to us. He'd probably do something stupid like propose and..." she trailed off, swallowing.

Janet suddenly understood. "He'd propose, you'd say yes, and, in the giddy joy which would follow, all three of you would be instantly struck dead."

The two women stared at each other helplessly, not wanting to believe this turn of events, but unable to escape the truth. They might have sat that way, locked in dismayed silence, for the foreseeable future, were it not for the insistent sound of a ringing telephone.

Jerking herself into action, Janet stood and briskly lifted the receiver. "Dr. Frasier," she said calmly. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Colonel O'Neill?" Her voice held a hint of alarm. Then, eyebrows drawing together, she seemed to be concentrating. "Sir, slow down. I can't-"

She broke off, apparently struck by sudden realization. "She's fine." Her voice held a note of calm reassurance. "Colonel, I'm telling you, _she's fine_." Janet's eyes locked with her friend's, a wry smile on her face. "Yes, I'm sure you felt her panic. I found an anomaly on her last panel of blood tests." Rolling her eyes, Janet actually held the phone away from her ear at Jack's rather thunderous reply. Gingerly, she pulled the receiver back and explained further. "She's… had a spike in her human chorionic gonadotropin levels." She looked at Sam with a shrug. It was the truth, and she'd bet her fanny that Jack had no idea what hCG levels signified. As he fired back a reply, she smiled. "No, it's not life threatening. I'll be giving her folic acid supplements, and her levels will be back to normal in no time." Nine months, to be precise, but Janet was hardly going to mention _that_ particular fact. "You?" She smothered a grin. "No, sir, this anomaly is specific to Sam's physiology. Your bloodwork came back clear." Listening to his response, she exhaled slowly. "I'm sure she is still worried. Your symptoms have begun taking different courses, which is new. I'm a little worried myself." Janet closed her eyes for a moment. "I have no idea what's going to happen next." Suddenly, her eyes popped open. "Really?" She looked at Sam anxiously. "Well, if General Hammond feels that's best, I see no reason to keep her here." Janet paused. "Yes, Colonel, I'll tell her." Finally, she lowered the receiver back to its cradle, turning slowly to Sam. "I'm sure you got the gist of that conversation," she said quietly.

Sam sighed. "I keep forgetting that he can feel strong emotions in me." She shook her head. "This entire situation is beyond bizarre." Suddenly she jerked upright, straightening as though she'd been skewered. "Damn!" she swore loudly, startling the doctor with her intensity.

Janet blinked. "What is it?" The panic on her friend's face was genuine.

Sam stared at her in alarm. "Jan – last week I told Jack that I loved him in one of our dreams."

Janet smiled warmly. "That's good, isn't it?"

Waving her hand impatiently, Sam nodded. "Yes, it's fine. But the point I'm trying to make is that I wouldn't, in a million years, ever have said anything about my feelings while conscious. In the dream, the words just slipped out."

Suddenly, Janet understood her panic. "You're afraid you'll say something about the baby in one of your shared dreams."

Sam nodded, looking terrified.

Walking to her friend, Janet sat down on the cot and slung an arm over the other woman's shoulders. "Okay, honey, you need to calm down." As Sam's uncertain gaze locked with her own, she used every ounce of calm reassurance she could muster. "I know I'm not a psychologist, but it seems likely that you probably only told him about your feelings because part of you knew it was safe to do so. He'd _never_ hurt you, and you wanted to be close to him." Speaking with her most rational doctor voice, she continued evenly. "But this is different. Your mind knows that it can't spill this secret safely, so I'm betting you won't. Your mind will build barriers against giving too much away. It knows it _needs_ to. Meanwhile, you should try to put as much of this out of your mind as you can. Stress isn't good for the baby," she said with a smile. "Besides, if you keep panicking, Jack is bound to call back and demand to know what's going on."

Sam smiled weakly. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," she said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Janet remembered something. "Lord, in all this commotion, I almost forgot. Apparently, Daniel wants you and Jack to return to 739. He and Dr. Lee think they might have found something."

Sam looked at her friend anxiously. "Is gate travel safe during pregnancy?"

Janet took a deep breath. "I'm going to assume so. After all, it seems likely that Sha're traveled by gate when pregnant with the harcesis child."

Eyes wide with disbelief, Sam looked at her friend as though she was crazy. "_That_ is what you're basing your medical opinion on?"

Janet sighed. "I know, Sam, it's flimsy. But the fact is, until you and Jack are cured of whatever that circle did, your baby is in mortal danger every minute of every day. It seems like the lesser of two evils."

Shaking her head, Sam rose from the gurney. "I know you're right," she replied numbly, "but I certainly don't have to like it."

As she started to walk toward the door, Janet stopped her with a hand on her arm. Looking into her friend's eyes, Janet smiled with all the warmth and support in her heart. "Just for the record," she said quietly, "I'm very happy for you."

For a moment, Sam seemed too overwhelmed by anxiety to accept the congratulations. Then, as of being struck by a ray of sunshine, Sam, for the first time, truly realized that she was carrying Jack's _baby_. Growing inside her was a little Carter-O'Neill hybrid, full of glorious potential to be the most perfect thing she had ever invented. All at once, her eyes filled with happy, excited tears. "You know Janet," she replied around a lump in her throat, "For the record, _I'm_ very happy for me, too."

* * *

Stepping into the gateroom, Sam was relieved to see Jack already standing there, geared up and ready to go. She wasn't sure she could have taken a lengthy, nail-biting wait for him to arrive. As it was, she worried that he was going to take one look at her and know exactly what was going on.

As his brown eyes met hers, a look of concern flitted over his rugged features. "Everything okay?" The question held a million unspoken emotions.

Sam nodded, doing her best to remain composed. "It'll be okay," she said reassuringly.

Jack didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" His eyes narrowed. "Something's different."

Sam relaxed fractionally. Janet had mentioned that her subconscious might find ways of deflecting Jack from the secrets she needed to keep. Up to this point, there had been no need for barriers in her mind. She'd had the luxury of being an open book to her lover. Sam could only imagine that Jack was sensing the walls she'd put up. It was probably not pleasant, but at least it would keep them safe. She looked at him steadily. "It's nothing to worry about," she said quietly. Then, almost in a whisper, she pleaded, "Trust me."

Hearing the nearly desperate quality to her tone, Jack understood that her request was obviously important. He had no idea what was going on, but trusting her was something he could do without second thought. He smiled warmly and nodded. "Sure thing, Major." Then, gesturing toward the embarkation platform, he planted a black, military-issued ball cap over his silver hair. "Shall we?"

Sam nodded. As the even horizon whooshed into existence, she looked at her CO curiously. "Do you know what Daniel and Dr. Lee discovered?"

Jack shook his head, walking swiftly toward the gate. "No idea. They just said it was important, and that they thought we'd better come have a look at it."

As she followed the love of her life up the metal grating of the ramp, Sam suppressed a sigh.

She was getting really tired of surprises.


	24. Fumbling for Answers

A/N: Back by popular, chocolate-flavored demand; I present Chapter 24. (Thanks, again, CarterTwo for the cookies. Muse was especially tickled by the ones on the bottom of the tin. No idea what exactly was in them, but "divine" comes to mind when describing their flavor.) Yes, that's right. I've been bribed with cookies. Or, more specifically, _Muse_ has been bribed with cookies. And anyone who says they can't be bought has not yet sampled the ambrosia which is Pokey-O's.

I'm _so_ easy.

Thanks, also, to those of you who have faithfully read and reviewed for the last year. I know I'm not terribly predictable with the pace of my updates, but it's nice knowing that you're all still around when I do manage to post. And for those of you who've just discovered _Torment_, thanks for the glowing reviews. Muse and I live for your feedback.

Okay, enough chit-chat. On with the show…

* * *

Chapter 24

Sam exhaled slowly as the familiar _whoosh_ of the event horizon blinking out of existence echoed in her ears. Mentally, she reassured herself that the stargate operated by transporting discreet units of matter, which meant if her arms and legs had come through the gate, so had all the rest of her. She shouldn't worry that, somehow, the tiny life growing inside her had been accidentally left inside the wormhole. It wasn't scientifically possible.

For the first time in her life, she didn't find science to be especially comforting.

Straightening her spine, she shoved those thoughts out of her brain. Any excess anxiety was sure to be noted by her suddenly-too-perceptive CO. Smiling faintly, she couldn't help note the irony of that particular thought. Two weeks ago, she'd have been the last person on the planet to label Jack as "perceptive," at least as far as her feelings went – which proved again that _nothing_ in their situation was ordinary.

As if eager to prove her point, Jack walked up behind her and leaned close. "Everything okay?" His soft words rumbled in her ears, tickling the side of her neck as they whispered past her sensitive skin.

Sam smiled reflexively. "I'm great," she replied. Then, with a twinkle in her eye, she flicked a glance toward the sky. "Pretty sunny, though. Sunscreen might not be a bad idea."

Jack's low chuckle sent shivers down her spine. "Let me know if you need any help."

Shaking her head, Sam smothered a grin. "I'm sure _that_ wouldn't look suspicious at all," she replied, nodding toward the four marines who had accompanied them through the gate.

Jack shrugged. "I do have a reputation for being thorough when it comes to the safety of my team," he said innocently.

Sam looked over her shoulder at him. "Then maybe you should help Sergeant Davidson with _his_ sunscreen," she said sweetly.

Sure enough, when Jack looked over to the marine contingent, one of the large, surly-looking soldiers was dutifully applying sunscreen to his face and arms. "Hmmm," Jack's voice held a note of distaste. "I'm not sure I'm interested in being _that_ thorough."

Sam laughed musically, drawing the attention of several of the marines. Trying to school her features into some semblance of professional concentration, she stepped away from her charming CO and cleared her throat. Luckily, most of the other SG teams knew of the close bond shared by the members of SG-1. The disinterested looks on the marines' faces made it clear they saw nothing out of the ordinary in a commander sharing a joke with his subordinate.

Behind her, Jack must have also slipped back into "soldier" mode, because his next words emerged in the familiar, no-nonsense clip which she'd grown so accustomed to over the last seven years. "Branson, Daily, and Carter, with me. Davidson and Miller, stay here and secure the gate." Pointing toward the lone path out of the clearing, he motioned with his P-90 and started walking. "Look sharp," he said tersely. "Just because we haven't seen any bad guys on this planet so far, doesn't mean they aren't here."

Sam shivered as his words washed over her. Perhaps it was the feeling of foreboding which had emanated from Jack as he'd spoken, or perhaps it was her own apprehension about returning to the planet which had put her life in its current state of peril, but, in either event, there was no denying that she was suddenly very nervous about this mission.

Within ten feet of leaving the cheerful, sunny clearing, the dark mood which had plagued Sam apparently began to spread to the other members of the team. Before long, a tense silence had settled over the group, making the seasoned soldiers snap to attention with every eerie noise emerging from the dark forest around them.

Jack's dark eyes scanned the shaded foliage intently. "Something about this place gives me the creeps," he muttered.

One of the marines behind him replied with wry sarcasm. "I could be wrong, but I'm betting it's that brain-scrambling device." Then, sensing the dark glare being directed at him, he cleared his throat and added a belated, "Sir."

Despite the grim mood, Sam grinned at the cheeky comment. "I hate to say it, sir, but he's probably right."

Jack's withering stare turned on his second-in-command. "And I'm sure _you're_ not feeling at all unnerved by the 'brain-scrambling device,' are you, Carter?"

Sam smirked. "Nope. Not at all."

His eyes met hers steadily. _Liar_.

The thought flitted through her brain so strongly, for a moment she wondered if he'd said it aloud. Then, when she realized they had a private mode of communication at their disposal, she focused her considerable brainpower on a single, crystal-clear image.

…_Slowly feeling air return to her lungs, Sam reluctantly opened her eyes. As she'd suspected, the large, solid mass laying on top of her was none other than her adorably irritated commanding officer. Meeting his intense, coffee-colored gaze, she smiled sheepishly…_

As Jack's mind was inundated with the memory of their tumble into the gilded circle, a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. It was difficult to think about their early days on this planet without a touch of amusement. They'd both been fighting their feelings so stubbornly, they'd been blind to the connection which had been so obvious to everyone else. Almost reflexively, he added his own memory to hers.

_..Knowing he should be rolling away from her, but unable to make his limbs process that command just yet, Jack found himself quickly becoming aware of the delightful softness of her body pressed up against him. Taking a deep breath, he continued to look into the sparkling eyes which were scant inches away from his own. Vaguely, he realized he ought to be replying to her question, but was totally unable to recall what she'd asked… _

The sound of a throat being cleared brought both officers sharply back to the present. Glad for the darkness of the forest, Sam felt a flush creep up her neck as she caught the puzzled looks being cast at them by the two marines.

Shaking off his emotions, Jack looked at the men with a dry shrug. "Sorry," he muttered. "Brain-scrambling device in action." As the marines exchanged uneasy gazes, Jack rolled his eyes. "Relax," he grumbled, "it's not contagious." Then, flicking a glance at Sam, he mentally added, _Thank god._

Sam smiled in spite of herself. _That_ was certainly a sentiment she could agree with.

The two soldiers didn't look terribly reassured by Jack's words. Branson, the more senior of them, shrugged. "If you say so," he said skeptically.

Jack looked at the man sharply. "What, exactly, were you told about this mission?" he asked, sounding a bit disconcerted.

The marines exchanged nervous glances. "Only that we needed to make sure you made it safely to whatever Doctors Jackson and Lee have uncovered," Branson replied. Then, under Jack's piercing stare, he added, "And that you and Major Carter might be experiencing some unusual… _neurological_ side-effects."

Jack regarded him flatly. "You think we're nuts."

The man blanched. "No, sir," he replied instantly, somewhat soothing Jack's temper. "But we did hear that you might have some…" he trailed off, grappling for words, "well, some… _psychic_ abilities."

Jack looked at the marine for a moment, processing his admission. Then, with a chuckle, he turned to his second-in-command. "Hear that, Carter? The grapevine says we're psychic."

Branson, not waiting for Sam's response, forged ahead boldly. "Excuse me, sir," he asked, "but _are_ you?"

Jack looked first at Sam's quietly amused face, and then at the waiting marine. He smiled.

Suddenly, Sam broke into an unrestrained chuckle. When Branson turned his attention her way, she shrugged apologetically. Nodding toward her CO, she surprised everyone by interjecting, "He says, 'yes.'"

The two marines exchanged nervous glances, then broke into relieved laughter. They obviously thought the Air Force officers were putting one over on them.

It was probably better that they didn't suspect the truth.

In any event, the conversation did successfully diffuse the tension in the group, allowing the rest of the trek toward the temple clearing to pass in companionable silence. When the giant edifice did finally appear in the distance, the four soldiers were looking relaxed, but alert.

"All right, Campers," Jack directed calmly, "I'm anxious to see what Danny has dug up. Branson, Daily, I want you manning the temple entrance. Carter and I will go inside to inspect the discovery." Flicking a final glance at the two marines, he added, "Stay in radio contact with Davidson and Miller. Hopefully, we won't need to beat a hasty retreat, but I'd like to know the option is open if we need it."

Branson snapped a sharp salute. "Yes, sir."

Without further conversation, the group made their way across the clearing, eyeing the looming building with a mix of curiosity and apprehension. The temple's resemblance to ancient Greek architecture was a bit unnerving, especially in light of what Sam and Jack now knew about its history.

At the large, ornate doorway to the building, the two marines slid easily into defensive positions, wordlessly following orders. Any reservations they might've had were clearly set aside as their sense of duty took over.

Taking a deep breath, Jack barely hesitated before walking to the large, wooden door and pushing it open. Musty air from inside the temple whispered past them, bringing another wave of mutual uneasiness over the group.

Sam followed Jack through the darkened archway, steeling herself against the rush of nervous adrenaline which pounded through her veins. Catching sight of Daniel, she felt herself relax marginally. Whatever happened, she wasn't alone. That fact was enough to bolster her flagging courage.

The sight of Daniel and Dr. Lee also seemed to set Jack's nerves at ease. "Hey, guys," he called out jovially. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting long."

Daniel's face broke into a grin which was evident from across the temple. "You're _not_ going to believe what we found," he said animatedly.

Hearing the note of excitement in the archaeologist's voice, Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Good news?" He hadn't really been expecting a break at this point. Nothing was _ever_ that easy for SG-1.

As they approached Daniel, the air of exhilaration around him seemed to intensify. "_Very_ good news," he replied with a smile. Turning to Dr. Lee, he pointed to a small device that the other man was holding gently. "I think we've found something big."

Jack exchanged a quick look with Sam before turning his attention back to Daniel. "How big?"

Daniel's face said it all. Gesturing to Dr. Lee, he waved the scientist over. "_Really_ big," he replied. "I think we might have found a way out of this for you."

Jack was about to reply, when the hand of fate seemed to reach into the spacious temple, stopping the world on its axis. As Dr. Lee crossed the vast marble floor, an uneven floor tile – not unlike the one which had caused Sam's original tumble into the gilded circle – caught the heel of Lee's shoe, making him stumble forward clumsily.

Time slowed to a trickle. In unison, the three members of SG-1 jerked forward, trying to catch the stumbling scientist before he fell face-first onto the cold, unforgiving floor.

None of them were even close to succeeding.

As Lee's body slammed into the marble tiles, the device in his hands made contact with the stone and flew unceremoniously into the air. A collective gasp went up as the small piece of alien technology flew end-over-end through the dank, moldering confines of the temple.

Much as the teammates prayed for a miracle, gravity inevitably took over. With a jarring _thunk_, the device fell to the floor, shuddering to a stop with horrible finality.

Silence hung in the air as the teammates slowly processed what had just happened. For a moment, it almost seemed as though nothing catastrophic had happened. However, when Jack's quiet, faintly panicked words echoed through the chamber, everyone's heart stopped in unison.

"Daniel, what the hell is that thing, and…" glancing around wildly, the gleam in Jack's eyes spoke volumes about his mental state. "_Where the hell is Sam?_"

* * *

A/N: _Yet another evil author grin…_


	25. Trailing

A/N: Boy… You may be the most loyal readers on the planet, but you're also an irritable lot when going through fiction withdrawal. Honestly, I really _don't_ go out of my way to be pokey with updates, but please understand that my real life is _insane_. Fanfiction is a luxury for me, and one which sometimes gets demoted when life gets crunchy.

Trust me, the person most aggravated when updates slow to a crawl is ME.

And the cliffhanger thing is just how Muse works. If I muzzle her, the story goes away. Apparently, however, if I feed her maple pecan bits of divinity, she purrs like a kitten. _(Mmmmm… Maple pecan…)_

By the way, thanks to the anonymous corrector of my spelling. I pride myself on correct use of English, but I had absolutely no idea there were two ways to spell discreet/discrete – which is really terrible, when you consider I spent an entire week this summer in "digital electronics" hell. Perhaps the only useful thing I _could_ have gotten from that stupid class was the correct spelling of discrete, but instead I was forced to spend five days wiring NAND and XNOR gates together. _(Sigh.)_

Anyway, you're probably more interested in this…

* * *

Chapter 25

Daniel felt his heart skid to a slow, painful stop as the reality of Jack's words began to sink in. Looking desperately around the room, Daniel felt three things register in his muddled brain at precisely the same moment.

One: Sam was absolutely nowhere in sight.

Two: the same electric jolt which had accompanied their first run-in with the circle had accompanied Sam's sudden disappearance.

And, three: Jack looked as though he might detonate explosively if he didn't get answers immediately.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel composed himself before offering what little explanation he could muster. "The device is some sort of control mechanism for the circle. We'd just begun to decipher the text which accompanied it when you arrived."

Jack's eyes hadn't lost their wild, desperate gleam. "So, _where the hell is Sam?_" he repeated intensely.

Daniel swallowed. "I don't know."

Lurching forward violently, Jack's hands curled into tight fists. "I thought you said you had _answers_ for us."

Throwing up his hands defensively, Daniel took a step back. Normally, he wouldn't fear a physical assault from his friend and teammate, but the fierce threat in Jack's eyes was enough to give anyone pause. "I did have answers," he replied. "But the text describes a few hundred different operations for the device. We started our translations with passages pertaining to reversing the circle's effects. I honestly have no idea what else the damn thing does."

The pleading note in Daniel's voice must have filtered into Jack's distraught consciousness. "So, once we do find her, you can fix the short-circuit in our brains?" A note of hope crept into his voice.

Daniel nodded. "Yes. I'm certain I can put you both back to normal." He swallowed. "Just as soon as we find Sam."

Jack inhaled slowly. "Okay. So, how do we do that?" The pale cast to his features spoke volumes about his emotional state.

Before Daniel could reply, Dr. Lee cleared his throat and spoke bluntly. "First, we need to re-assess the device's capabilities. For all we know, she's been vaporized into oblivion."

Jack actually growled in response. "She's _not_ dead."

Squinting myopically as he cleaned his glasses, Lee tilted his head curiously. "With all due respect, Colonel, you can't be sure of that."

Walking toward the scientist with a distinctly menacing glower, Jack's eyes bored holes into the smaller man. "With all due respect, doctor, I _can_ be sure of that. Five minutes ago, Sam and I were exchanging psychic messages. If I tell you she's not dead, it's not wishful thinking." He glared at Lee intensely. "I can still feel her. _She's not dead_."

The bands of dread around Daniel's heart loosened somewhat. "What else can you pick up?" he asked, looking at Jack intently. "Concentrate. We have no idea how far she's been transported."

Jack looked at his friend with a somewhat startled expression. Clearly, he hadn't thought of using his bond with Sam to gather information. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the part of his mind where Sam had taken up residence of late. After a moment, he shook his head. "It's no good. I can tell she's there, but I can't pick up anything else." Opening his eyes, he returned his gaze to Daniel. "It's almost the same feeling I get when she's sleeping."

If Dr. Lee thought it odd that Jack knew how Sam's thoughts felt when she was sleeping, he gave no indication. "Perhaps she's unconscious," the scientist interjected.

Daniel was forced to agree. "It's possible, Jack."

Exhaling sharply, Jack didn't appear comforted. "So, wherever she is, she's probably unconscious. That's just great."

Walking over to his friend, Daniel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's also possible that your bond just doesn't work as well over long distances. She might be perfectly healthy."

Jack shook his head. "I'd feel better if I knew which possibility was more likely." He sighed. "Just before we left, Janet mentioned that one of Carter's blood tests came back abnormal. She could be stranded somewhere in a deteriorating condition." He didn't sound pleased by the revelation.

Lee quirked his head. "Did she say what the abnormality was, specifically?"

Running a hand through his already ruffled hair, Jack shrugged impatiently. "Human… choreographed… something-or-other." He sighed. "She said it was specific to Sam's physiology and that it should resolve itself in short order."

In unison, the two doctors' faces took on an expression of shocked understanding. Lee opened his mouth to reply, but Daniel cut him off before he had a chance to utter any words. "Okay, Jack, relax. Sam's life isn't in any immediate danger."

Picking up on the distinct shift in the doctors' moods, Jack eyed them suspiciously. "Daniel," he asked warningly, "what aren't you telling me?"

Again, Lee began to speak, and again, Daniel cut him off unceremoniously. "Beta human chorionic gonadotropin is a hormone that prevents the disintegration of the corpus luteum in the ovaries, allowing continued production of progesterone by the–"

"_DANIEL!_" Jack's harried voice clearly expressed that the officer had reached the end of his patience. "_What aren't you telling me?_"

This time, while Daniel fumbled for a tactful-yet-honest reply, Lee was able to get the jump on him.

"Major Carter is pregnant."

It was hard to say who looked more stricken – Jack, as he digested the bluntly-stated news, or Daniel, as he lamented his colleague's less-than-diplomatic reply.

As Lee's words sank in, Jack's face turned from pale to downright chalky. "Did you just say she's…" he trailed off, looking to Daniel for confirmation. The sympathetic look on his friend's face said more than words ever could have. "_She's pregnant?_"

Daniel winced at the raw agony in Jack's voice. "If Janet said she has elevated levels of human chorionic gonadotropin, then yes. She's pregnant."

Suddenly, Jack leapt forward as if prodded with a live wire. Grabbing Daniel by the collar of his shirt, a feral gleam burned brightly in his dark eyes. "How the hell could Janet send her out here _pregnant?"_ Then, dropping Daniel as unexpectedly as he'd originally latched on, Jack turned and strode purposefully toward the temple's entrance.

"Jack, where are you going?" The note of panic in Daniel's voice was obvious.

"Back to the gate," he replied tersely. "I'm returning to the SGC so I can kill Doc Frasier."

Even though he knew Jack wasn't serious – or at least, he _hoped_ Jack wasn't serious – Daniel knew that Jack's first instinct in this situation was likely to be disastrous. Running up behind his friend, he spoke swiftly, but with great determination. "Jack, hold on a minute. Yelling at Janet won't get you anywhere." When the officer didn't miss a step, Daniel tried again. "If you barrel into the infirmary and demand answers like a lunatic, all you're likely to get is _sidelined_." Daniel tried to convey as much meaning as he could with his tone. "She can take you off active duty if she thinks you're being irrational."

Jack's eyes flared with anger. "_Irrational?_ Frasier sends Sam and my unborn baby into god-knows-what kind of danger, and you expect me to be anything but _irrational_?"

Lee's sharp intake of breath alerted both men to the monumental secret which had just been aired.

Jack uttered an obscene, four-letter oath as soon as he realized what he'd done. Turning toward the scientist, his eyes blazed furiously. "You know nothing – _nothing – _about this situation. _Do you understand me?_" The command in Jack's words was obvious. _Forget what you just heard… or else._

Lee blanched. "I – Well, of course," he stuttered disjointedly. Then, picking up on the quickly deteriorating nature of the situation, the intelligent man blinked owlishly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jack's voice cracked as he replied. "Find her."

It was as much plea as command.

* * *

A/N: More to come soon.

Promise.


	26. Contact

A/N: Yeah. I know.

I'm the worst author _ever_ when it comes to the pace of updates.

If it makes you feel any better, I _started_ writing this almost a month ago. But then my daughter came down with UTI #7… or 8… (I've lost count) this year. Naturally, this meant none of us got any sleep, since she was up every 45 minutes to pee. And, immediately on the heels of that, my son came down with pneumonia. Thankfully, he's bounced back from it far more quickly than I did last year. But, in any event, life has been "crunchy" for the last few weeks. Hence the lack of writing.

But, as promised, I have _not_ forgotten about you, my faithful readers! And so, I present you with…

* * *

Chapter 26

Staring distractedly across the grassy clearing, Jack was trying to wrestle some measure of control from the turbulent emotions which were threatening to overpower him. It was clear by the void, unfocused look in his usually-razor-sharp eyes that his mind was someplace else entirely.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where that "someplace else" might be.

Taking in his friend's blank stare and wooden posture, Daniel suppressed a weary sigh as he approached. In truth, he felt a fair share of his own anxiety, guilt, and remorse. But, measured against the mountain of torment that Jack was inevitably buried beneath, Daniel knew his fears were comparatively manageable.

Clearing his throat quietly, Daniel brought Jack's attention back to his current surroundings. "You okay?"

Dark eyes flashing fiercely, the other man suddenly looked his age. "What do you think?"

Brushing aside the bitter sarcasm in his friend's voice – a totally expected reaction – Daniel's expression remained calm and sympathetic. "I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

Jack's jaw twitched with restrained frustration. "It's killing me." Swallowing hard, he looked away. "If anything happens to her – to _them…_" He trailed off abruptly.

The thought didn't require finishing. Daniel knew that his friend would never recover if this scenario ended in tragedy. Hell, _none_ of them would recover. Sam was the closest thing to family he'd had since Sha're had died. He shoved the unpleasant thoughts from his head and squared his shoulders. "We're going to find her." His voice rang with conviction. "We're going to find her and bring _both_ of them back – safe and sound."

Jack sighed. "I wish I shared your confidence." Closing his eyes, he seemed to be concentrating. "I know she's still alive," he breathed, "But it sure would be nice if I knew where the hell she was."

Daniel glanced over his shoulder to the doorway of the temple. "Lee is interfacing the device we found with his laptop. He's trying to see if he can find any residual energy readings."

Opening his eyes slowly, Jack winced. "Lee." Shaking his head, he bit back a bitter laugh. "If there was one person at the SGC I'd like to keep news of my personal life from, it would have to be that bumbling, bone-headed, absentminded professor." He sighed. "Which, naturally, means I had to confess my darkest secrets in front of him."

Daniel smiled faintly. "I wouldn't worry about Lee." Glancing at his friend, his smile widened into a dark grin. "I think you scared five years off his life when you told him to forget what he'd heard."

Jack's mouth twitched. "He's lucky I didn't shoot him."

The archaeologist nodded wryly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he figured that out, too." Then, with a more serious tone, he finished his thought. "Lee isn't as much of an idiot as you might think. He picked up on the vibe between you and Sam days ago."

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Jack looked skeptical. "You sure he wasn't just listening to gossip?"

Daniel smiled. "Who's going to feed gossip to _Lee_?" He shook his head. "I think it's safe to say that the SGC grapevine doesn't reach into his lab. No, he came up with the idea completely on his own."

Thinking of the spectacled little man contemplating his love life did little to improve Jack's mood. "Great," he muttered dryly. "Nothing I like better than proving bookish science-types right."

Daniel chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, he sounded pretty enthusiastic about the idea."

Jack's face remained grim. "Yeah, I feel much better now." He opened his mouth to further vent his frustration, when he broke off suddenly, growing completely still.

Seeing the unnatural shift in his friend's movements, Daniel felt a bolt of alarm shoot through him. "Jack? What's wrong?"

Eyes clouded with confusion, Jack shook his head as if to clear it. "It's Sam," he replied, sounding somewhat muzzy. After a moment, his gaze cleared and filled with its familiar sharp intensity. Jack's next words set off a whole new flurry of emotions in Daniel's chest.

"She's awake," he said starkly. "And she's nearby."

* * *

Consciousness descended on Sam like a pack of rabid wolves. In less than an instant, she was forced from peaceful darkness to sharp, painful reality.

And _painful_ was the key word in that thought. In addition to a voraciously pounding headache, every muscle in her body felt as though it had been forced under a steam-roller. Stifling a groan, she forced her gritty eyelids open and tried to take stock of her surroundings.

In the dim light around her, she registered dirt floors, stone walls, and… _iron_ _bars?_

Great. She was in some kind of alien jail. Just the kind of place a girl wanted to wake up in after…

Suddenly, her eyes widened exponentially. In a rush, events from the last two weeks flooded her consciousness like a tempest. The off-world temple… her vivid dreams… _Jack_.

Jack's _baby_.

Oh, lord, she wasn't just stuck in an alien prison cell – she was stuck in an alien prison cell _pregnant_.

For a moment, she felt hysteria and guilt threaten to overwhelm her. If anything happened to her baby, she'd never forgive herself. But, just as terrified tears began to fill her eyes, a familiar feeling of calm reassurance washed over her.

He was nearby.

Inexplicably, Sam felt Jack's steady presence in her mind as clearly as a physical sensation. She had no idea _how_ she knew where he was. But she did.

And, thank heavens, she knew he was close.

Suddenly, another fear swept over her. What if, in her unconscious state, she'd let her guard down and given him some clue about the –

Breath hitching in her throat, her thought terminated in another mysterious certainty.

He knew about the baby.

As that thought crossed her mind, a flicker of anxious irritation radiated from the part of her consciousness where Jack seemed to have taken up residence. He not only knew about the baby – he was pretty pissed Janet had let her come along on this mission.

Wincing, she felt remorse well in her belly. The decision hadn't been Janet's alone. She'd known that gating off-world was always risky. But she'd really felt like the risk was justified. After all, until someone figured out how to un-scramble their brains, all three of their lives were in constant peril.

Immediately, the irritation was gone, replaced with soothing reassurance. He was on his way.

And Daniel had found what they needed to cure this insanity.

Sam felt her heart skip a beat as that thought registered. Closing her eyes in relief, she felt the bands of anxiety around her heart relax marginally. For the first time since this entire ordeal began, there was a concrete glimmer of hope that everything might turn out for the best.

As if Fate herself had felt Sam's relief and sought to contradict it, the hinges of destiny creaked open, and an all-too-familiar voice echoed in the damp chamber.

"Time to wake up, Samantha. I've got _plans_ for you."

* * *

Daniel watched emotions flicker across his friend's face with a mixture of amusement and fascination. Jack rarely let his guard down this far in front of anyone. Apparently, however, maintaining his empathic bond with Sam took most of his concentration, leaving none left over for the stoic mask he usually employed.

"She's in pain," Jack murmured, "but I don't think it's anything serious."

Daniel's brow creased with worry. "How can you tell?"

Still looking into space, Jack shrugged absently. "She's dismissed it completely. She's more worried about the… the baby." He stumbled slightly, apparently still disconcerted by Sam's condition. Suddenly, his eyes sparked with dark amusement.

Daniel noticed the change in Jack's expression immediately. "What now?"

Turning to his friend, Jack's smile was wry. "She just realized I know about the baby."

Daniel smiled in spite of himself. He was pretty sure Jack's feelings on that particular topic were as intense as they were complicated.

After another moment of intense concentration, Jack's face relaxed again. "She's nearby. I'd say no more than a mile or two to the south of here. And she's…" he paused, apparently getting his bearings, "…underground."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "She's _underground_?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she seems to be–" Suddenly, he broke off, growing alarmingly pale. Then, with the fury of a nuclear explosion, he flew back to where his pack lay discarded on the ground. Without explanation, he began yanking items from the bag haphazardly until he found what he was looking for.

Spare ammunition.

Rushing to Jack's side, Daniel felt the cold knife of fear in his belly at the look of terrorized anger on his friend's face. "What?" Reaching over, Daniel had to physically shake the other man to get his attention. "Jack, what's going on?"

Dark eyes raging with fury, Jack regarded the archaeologist with something akin to murderous horror. "She's not alone."

Daniel felt his heart plummet to his toes. "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Jack's expression confirmed Daniel's worst fears.

Suddenly, Daniel knew something bad was happening – something _very _bad. "Jack, what aren't you telling me?"

Closing his eyes, Jack took a brief moment to collect his tattered nerves. His explanation, when it came, was enough to send Daniel into a similar state of panic.

"It's Ba'al, Daniel." His brown eyes churned with dread. "Ba'al's got her."

* * *

A/N: Hope you're all still enjoying this. And remember, Muse and I live for reviews. 


	27. The Perfect Mousetrap

A/N: Sleep? Who needs sleep, anyway?

Sorry for the delay. Had to re-watch some classic Ba'al to get "in the mood" for this one.

Ah… Ba'al. The most delicious bad guy in the universe. I really should write more of him.

In fact…

* * *

Chapter 27

"When I set the mousetrap on this planet so many years ago, I had no idea it would capture such a _pretty_ little mouse."

Were it not for the fact that Sam knew the utter depravity of the monster behind those words, the dark, seductive quality of Ba'al's voice might have seemed more suited to a bedroom than a prison cell. From his perfectly groomed appearance to his faintly aristocratic accent, this system lord's brand of evil was certainly more refined than the average Goa'uld's.

His soul, however, was certainly _not_.

Looking into his darkly sinister expression, Sam felt a frisson of fear skitter down her spine. She knew what he was capable of. And she had something very, very precious to keep safe. Conscious of Jack's silent, steady strength in her head, she swallowed back the worst of her terror and met his gaze boldly. "What do you want from me?"

Arching one patrician eyebrow, his suggestive half-smile was enough to make Sam a little nauseous. "We'll get to that soon enough," he murmured darkly. "In the meantime, perhaps you should tell me what you were doing nosing around my temple."

Refusing to flinch, Sam stared back defiantly. "What I usually do in a day's work," she replied with a sneer, "looking for ways to defeat the Goa'uld."

Ba'al appeared amused by her attitude. "If all your ventures are this successful, you might consider looking for a new line of work," he drawled sarcastically. Stepping forward, he flicked an assessing glance over her appearance. "Be glad you didn't contact the water in my reflecting pool before playing with the technology you found," he continued with a condescending smile. "That temple was once home to a _very_ interesting punishment ritual." Reaching forward, he placed one, perfectly-manicured finger under her chin. "Much as I'd love to know what brilliant and noble things you _humans_ dream about, I'm sure you wouldn't find the results terribly comfortable."

Sam felt her heart skip a beat. The _water_ had caused the device to activate? Ever since she and Jack had tumbled into the temple's gilded circle, Lee and several other top SGC scientists had been working exhaustively to figure out what had triggered the initial energy burst. Never in a million years had she connected her little tumble into the reflecting pool with her ill-fated run-in with the torture device.

Carefully keeping her features blank and neutral, Sam realized something else of great importance. Ba'al _didn't know_ she was a victim of the circle – and it was _very_ important to keep him in the dark. "I'm touched that my comfort concerns you," she spat back at him, hoping that her impetuous tone hid any other emotions in her voice.

Ba'al smiled. "I prefer to keep my playthings in good condition," he purred. "That way, they're able to amuse me when I need them."

Sam allowed her revulsion to show on her face as her mind scrambled for something to keep him talking. "So, you've been monitoring this planet for years, hoping that we might show up and be captured?"

The Goa'uld's laugh was sinister and unsettling. "I'm always amused by that Tau'ri sense of self-importance," he chuckled darkly. Fixing his disturbing stare on her face, his voice oozed condescension. "That temple became part of my empire before your people had the ability to light rooms without an open flame," he sneered. "For many centuries, I kept Jaffa priests there, hoping that another System Lord might be tempted to plunder its secrets and accidentally stumble into its trap. However, in recent years, it became apparent that most records of the place were lost to even my brethren, so I abandoned it completely." Gazing at his captive for a moment, he smiled unpleasantly. "Of course, I left a remote communications beacon in place, on the small chance that someone did wind up in my little prison cell." His calculating stare slithered down the length of her body. "What a pleasant surprise to have found _you_ here."

Sam swallowed a wave of repugnance back down her throat at his blatant leer. "Lucky me," she muttered, not having to act at appearing revolted.

Ba'al chuckled again. "Indeed you are," he agreed with deceptive mildness. "You see, my dear, you now get to sit back and watch while I take you back to the surface and slaughter the rest of your little party." Seeing her eyes widen, he smiled wickedly. "You didn't think I was going to leave them alone, did you?" As he leaned close, Sam could feel his hot breath on her face. "That's one thing all Goa'uld know by now. You Tau'ri are pack animals. If you find one, there are sure to be several more nearby."

Heart slamming in her chest, Sam felt a heady mix of fear and adrenaline rush into her bloodstream. "They'll be looking for me," she said boldly.

The system lord's eyes glinted darkly. "And they'll find you, my dear. They just won't be expecting you to have company."

Sam met his gaze with a defiant glare. Inside, however, she was smiling.

_That's what you think…_

* * *

Amidst the chaotic terror of Jack's frantic mobilization, Daniel had managed to flag down the two marines stationed outside the temple and had briefed them on the situation. Jack was so desperate to act, Daniel was convinced he'd have charged on Sam's position by himself.

The four of them had begun trekking into the wilderness, following a very overgrown trail that they'd overlooked before. It was only Jack's intuitive knowledge of Sam's location which had helped them stumble into the nearly-invisible path. Looking around the dense forest, Daniel sighed. Even with some reduction in the foliage, the trail was so cluttered with small shrubs and trees that movement was very slow.

They were still in sight of the temple clearing when Jack suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, staring into space as though listening carefully for something. The three others stopped their actions immediately in response, taking their lead from the wild-eyed commander who seemed ready to climb trees if it would get him to his second-in-command any faster.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice was hesitant. He hated to interrupt any empathic communications which might be occurring, but he was worried that if he didn't remind his friend of their presence, he might forget the others around him entirely.

Shaking off the images which had just flashed in his brain, Jack seemed to be waking from a dream. Focusing on the sound of Daniel's voice, he turned to the archaeologist with a dazed look. "Ba'al is going to try to use her as bait," he stated flatly. "He plans on slaughtering us as we try to rescue her."

Daniel blinked. "Okay." He paused, watching his friend carefully. "I presume we're not going to let that happen?"

Slowly, Jack's face shifted into a nefarious grin. "Nope." Abruptly, he turned around and began walking back toward the clearing. "Sam has a _much_ better idea."

Daniel caught the nervous looks of the two marines as their commanding officer marched past. He couldn't blame the men. To any outsider, it looked as though Jack was thoroughly off his rocker. Taking a deep breath, Daniel reminded himself that he was _not_ an outsider in this situation, and that Jack's link to Sam was probably their best bet at surviving this situation. Looking at the two marines sternly, he nodded toward the retreating Colonel. "You heard him," he said matter-of-factly, "he's got a plan."

The soldiers exchanged another uneasy look, but apparently fell back on their military training and started following Jack's footsteps. As he passed, Daniel heard one of the men mutter, "I have an uncle who thinks his cat knows how to repair diesel engines." Shrugging, the marine took a firm grip on his P-90 as he marched forward resolutely. "He might be nutty as a fruitcake, but as long as that damn cat's around, he's never run across a truck he couldn't fix."

* * *

The creaking of ancient hinges echoed harshly in the vast interior of the temple. Shoving Sam in front of him, Ba'al scanned the dim space intensely. "Oh, come now," he called into the apparently empty room, "I know you're here. Is this any way to treat a guest?"

From the far end of the chamber, Jack's sarcastic voice called back, "If you're a guest, then the mailman screwed up delivery of my invitations big time."

Hearing his voice set off such a sense of relief in her, Sam had to fight the overwhelming urge to cry.

Ba'al, however, was smirking darkly. "It will be good to finish what we began in my research facility," he replied to Jack's disembodied voice. "I'm certain my sarcophagus will feel just as rejuvenating as it did when we last met."

Jack's tone betrayed no fear at the threat. "I think I'll pass, actually," he answered flippantly. "I've heard sitting under those lights is bad for your skin."

Growing tired of the game, Ba'al pushed Sam in front of him as he stepped fully into the temple, moving toward the sound of Jack's voice. "Enough," he said firmly, "I have a full contingent of Jaffa heading to this location. Surrender now, or I will command them to kill you on their arrival."

The smile in Jack's voice was wry. "What? Not man enough to do us in yourself?"

Ba'al glared toward the back of the chamber. "I would gladly kill you with my bare hands, but I know better than to let go of my prize," he said grimly. "In either event, you and the rest of your feeble team are now my prisoners. I suggest you take advantage of my offer of mercy and surrender. It will not be repeated, I assure you."

Jack laughed humorlessly. "I've experienced your 'mercy' firsthand, Skippy. I think I'll pass."

The Goa'uld's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Then you shall not only have the pleasure of waking in my sarcophagus many times during your stay with me, but you shall also have the pleasure of watching this one become host to my queen."

Literally biting his tongue to keep from snarling, Jack reminded himself that Sam's plan was viable, but only if he managed to hold his temper long enough to make it work. Still, the knowledge that Sam and his unborn child were currently being manhandled by that slimy bastard was enough to make him want to shoot something. Swallowing, he counted to three before speaking again. "Sounds like you've got this all planned out." He had to keep the son-of-a-bitch talking so he'd know when he was in position.

Sam kept her eyes glued to the floor as they continued to walk across the enormous chamber. She knew Ba'al would see her pose as a sign of humble submission – something he expected out of the women in his presence – but, in reality, her motives were far more pragmatic. Finally, as her captor's steel grip propelled her forward a few more steps, the object of her search came into view.

"You will know true torment before this day is out," Ba'al stated confidently. He could tell by Jack's voice that his prey was growing nearer. "And, much as I hate to ruin any plans you might have of shooting me, I should warn you that I am protected by a force shield. Your weapons will have no effect on me – though they may still damage your lovely teammate."

Jack was about to reply when the image he'd been waiting for flashed in his brain. Huddled behind the temple's massive stone altar, he shot a meaningful glance at Lee, who sat trembling beside him, clutching the remote activation device. Holding up three fingers, Jack began a silent countdown, waiting for Sam's mental cue to put their plan into action. "We're pretty good shots," Jack called out dryly. "I doubt we'll hit her if we're aiming at you."

Ba'al stepped forward, focused intensely on the altar. "It's a shame that you'll be wasting ammunition," he replied, scanning the temple for possible traps.

"We're really a wasteful people, you know," Jack quipped, feeling adrenaline starting to pound in his veins. Another flash in his mind's eye, and he silently pulled his belt knife, preparing for the possibility that things might go awry.

His other hand ticked down to two fingers.

Ba'al seemed to understand that the verbal sparring was simply a way to gauge position in the echoing confines of the temple, and he was more than happy to play along. "A few centuries of enslavement should cure you of that," he replied absently, listening carefully to the sounds in the room.

Jack lowered one more finger, ratcheting up the tension behind the altar 100-fold. Their single moment of opportunity was nearly upon them. "You might be underestimating our ability to squander resources," he replied, not having to raise his voice to be heard. He knew the Goa'uld was mere steps away.

A dark grin spread over Ba'al's face. Certain he now knew exactly where is quarry was cowering, he took one confident step forward, and prepared to make his move.

A flash erupted in Jack's brain, allowing him a brief-but-accurate glimpse of his looming nemesis, and in perfect, harmonious union, several things happened all at once.

Sam grabbed Ba'al's hand and jerked him forward with all her strength. Nimbly stepping around the puddle on the floor, she positioned her own feet neatly outside the gilded ring of tiles, while simultaneously propelling the off-balance system lord directly toward those places she'd just avoided.

Jack's hand clenched into a fist, transforming the last finger of his countdown into the silent but unmistakable command to act. Instantly, Lee's trembling fingers began to fly across the device's control panel. The look on his face clearly showed his terror of making a mistake.

Bellowing in surprise and anger, Ba'al attempted to regain his footing and hurl himself at his captive. Sam, however, had other ideas. With instinctive understanding of the timing involved, she managed to yank her hand free of the angry Goa'uld just in the nick of time.

Before she could process what was happening, Sam felt the hair on her neck stand on end, as energy rushed across the floor of the temple. With an audible, buzzing jolt, an electrical discharge rocketed through the gilded circle, filling the chamber with an overpowering scent of ozone.

Inside the golden ring, Ba'al's face transformed from rage to shuddering comprehension. Turning toward the altar, he clearly intended to rush the men he knew to be hiding behind it. But, before his legs managed to carry him a single step, Lee's fingers tapped another sequence of buttons, and a second jolt of energy burst through the chamber.

Without even a flash of light to mark his passage, Ba'al blinked out of the temple, leaving an eerie silence shrouding in the darkened space.

From behind the stone altar, Jack's disembodied voice floated forth one last time.

"Gotcha."


	28. Reversal

A/N: Well, shippers, I hate to break it to you, but this is the beginning of the end for _Torment_. I'd say one more chapter after this, plus an epilogue, and she'll be officially "in the can." Muse and I have enjoyed this story immensely - probably more than any of the others I've written. Not sure why, but it was an absolute thrill to write. Thanks for hanging in there through my snail-paced updates.

Hope you enjoy the ending Muse has cooked up!

* * *

Chapter 28 

Eyes locked on the front of the temple, Sam couldn't figure out what was making the room vibrate slightly. Only after Jack's weary figure rose from behind the stone altar did she finally realize that it was not a geologic phenomenon making the earth move, but rather the violent trembling in her knees. The instant his blazing, dark brown eyes met her own, she felt the hot rush of relieved tears spring up in her chest.

"You do realize, if I wasn't so glad to see you in one piece, I'd be wringing your gorgeous little neck right now." Jack's words, filled with his usual dry sarcasm, held a note of something intense and powerful.

Trying to find some sort of appropriate comeback, she opened her mouth, but found herself unable to do more than choke back a violent sob. Staring into the eyes of the man she loved more than life itself, she found every emotion she'd suppressed in the last hour crashing down on her mercilessly. Terror, guilt, and self-doubt flooded her heart with overwhelming force, tempered only by the sweetest sense of relief she'd ever experienced.

Staring into her tormented blue eyes, Jack felt every one of her emotions as though it was his own. Knowing that Lee and two marines were standing by, but completely unable to care, he found himself bearing down on her trembling figure with the force of a locomotive.

Despite force of his arrival, Jack found himself sweeping her into his arms with infinite tenderness. "It's okay," he murmured quietly. "I've got you now." As if to reinforce those words, he pulled her tightly against his chest, brushing a tender kiss on the crown of her blond head.

Sam pulled a deep, shuddering breath into her lungs, relishing the familiar scent of him. "I was so scared," she choked out between sobs. "I've never been so scared in my whole life." Looking up into his eyes, she found one of her hands reaching up to cradle his rugged jaw. Like him, she discovered she didn't care who was watching at this moment.

Finding his own knees a little weak at the moment, Jack stared intensely into her eyes. "That makes two of us," he rasped, shuddering slightly at how close he'd come to losing everything precious to him. When a flash of guilt darkened her blue eyes, he squeezed her gently. "But you're okay now," he whispered solemnly. Slowly, a smile tugged on the corner of his mouth. "_Both_ of you."

For the first time since she'd discovered her condition, Sam found herself looking into the eyes of her baby's father with complete, unbridled honesty. Reflected in his warm, brown gaze was the most perfect expression of –

"_STOP!"_

Jerking in surprise, Sam found herself yanked violently from the tender moment by Daniel's frantic – not to mention _loud_ – exclamation. Pulling away from Jack slightly, she turned her head toward her friend in confusion.

Daniel's face was the picture of apologetic regret. "I really hate to interrupt your happy reunion," he said sincerely, "but I think you guys might be forgetting something kind-of important."

Jack stared at the archaeologist darkly. He was clearly unhappy to have his important emotional moment cut short. "And that would be?" The impatience in his voice was audible.

Daniel cleared his throat. "We haven't reversed the effects of the device yet," he replied quietly. "And, from my perspective at least, it sure looked like some 'deepest desires' were just about to be fulfilled." He shrugged contritely. "I'm sure I don't need to remind either of you what would happen in that event."

The effect of Daniel's words was instant. Jack's arms dropped at the exact moment Sam stepped backwards. The pair stood regarding each other warily, uncertain of how close they dared be to each other.

Seeing his friends so unnerved, Daniel felt himself bite his lip to keep from smiling. "The _good_ news," he interjected, "is that Dr. Lee is ready to perform the reversal anytime."

As one, Sam and Jack turned their attention on the slightly-rumpled scientist.

Clearing his throat, Lee held the device in his hand aloft. "I'd tell you to stand in the gilded circle," he stated with a smile, "but you're already there."

Looking down, Jack was surprised to discover that Lee was right. After his initial run-in with the device, he'd sworn he'd never set foot in this circle again. However, in his rush to get to Sam, he hadn't even noticed that he was once more standing in the place where this whole mess had begun. "Well how about that?" he mumbled.

Sam smiled. "Gives new meaning to the phrase, 'full circle,' doesn't it?"

Unwilling to look at her, lest he fall back into her bottomless blue eyes, Jack turned his attention back to Lee. "So, what do we have to do?"

Lee pointed to the puddle on the floor. "If you'll both just step in the water I brought from the reflecting pool, I can get started."

Sam shook her head, dipping one toe in the puddle. "If you'd told me that _this_ was the key to making the damn device work, I'd never have believed it."

Following her lead, Jack dropped his boot unceremoniously into the water. "That makes two of us," he agreed. Then, still not daring to meet her eyes, he smiled faintly. "I guess that just proves that sometimes what we're looking for is right under our noses."

Hearing more than one truth in those words, Sam found her own lips tugged into a smile.

Totally unaware of the tender mood emanating from the circle, Lee began punching buttons on the device. "It did actually did occur to me that the pond might be involved," he remarked brightly. "In fact, when we first arrived here, I took samples of the water for further analysis. However, since there were so many other things to examine, I haven't had time to test them yet." His eyes shone with eager excitement as he worked. "I have to say, I can't wait to find out exactly what is in the water which makes it–"

Lee's words were cut off abruptly as the distinct sound of staff weapons erupted outside the temple.

Jerking to attention, Jack's hands reflexively pulled his P-90 into a ready position. "What the hell is that?" he barked, starting to move toward the temple's door.

Sam's hand shot out and gripped his bicep firmly. "I don't care if it's _God_ outside," she muttered, "we're not moving out of this circle until Lee finishes the reversal."

Turning to her with a look of surprised disbelief, Jack clearly thought she was a little unbalanced. "Carter, we're _under attack_." He flicked a glance at the myopic scientist who was now frantically punching buttons on the device's controller. "Don't you think Lee can finish this after we take care of whoever's outside?"

Considering what she was about to say, Sam found her voice to be surprisingly calm. "Actually, no," she replied simply. "You see, Ba'al really _did_ call a full contingent of Jaffa down here when he was hauling me over from the holding cell." She sighed. "I'd imagine we have about fifteen minutes to get the procedure done and retreat back to the gate before we're completely overrun."

Jack gaped at her. "And you're just telling us this _now_?"

She shrugged apologetically. "It slipped my mind," she replied. Seeing his look of utter disbelief, she held up her hands in a gesture of defensiveness. "I was a little distracted!" she retorted hotly.

Rolling his eyes, Jack turned to Lee impatiently. "Are you almost done?"

Clearly unnerved by the turn of events, the scientist was now tapping on the device's control panel with unbridled panic. "Yes, though I really can't be one-hundred-percent sure this will work the first time!" he exclaimed in distress. "I was hoping we would have more time to–"

Jack cut him off mercilessly. "Well, we don't. So, do your thing, and let's get a move on."

Swallowing, the doctor nodded. After a few more adjustments, he looked up slowly, appearing somewhat unsteady. "I think that's it," he said timidly.

Looking first at Daniel – who was gripping a pistol and looking grimly at the front entrance – and then at Lee, Jack took a deep breath and turned to Sam. "All right then," he said quietly, "I guess it's now or never."

As his words hung in the air, Sam felt her stomach quiver with fearful anticipation. She knew with absolute certainty that this moment would define the path she'd walk for the rest of her life – which, if she was lucky, might last more than the next few minutes. She was about to turn toward Dr. Lee in order to watch him activate the device, when she found herself unceremoniously hauled into Jack's arms and kissed soundly.

An unmistakable feeling of electricity jolted through her body, though for a moment, Sam almost interpreted it as the familiar feeling of Jack's lips on hers. Only after the smell of ozone filtered into her consciousness did she realize that the device had been activated. As Jack's mouth slowly pulled away from her own, Sam felt a sense of muddled surrealism fill her senses.

Looking into his dark eyes, she blinked uncertainly. "Is that it? Did it work?" Her words were little more than a whisper.

Jack inhaled slowly. "One way to find out," he murmured. He paused for the space of a heartbeat, gazing at her with blazing intensity. "Marry me?"

For a moment, Sam's conscious brain was simply unable to register the question. It was, after all, the one thing she'd dreamed of hearing from him for the better part of seven years. Now, with a small audience of military personnel looking on and the sound of angry Jaffa warriors echoing in the background, Sam realized that there would be no candlelight and romance in the proposal from the man she loved.

And, quite frankly, it didn't matter in the slightest.

Smiling with the radiance of a type I-A supernova, Sam felt tears spill uncontrollably down her cheeks. "Yes!" she gasped. Laughing in spite of the dire circumstances, she reached up and pulled his lips down to hers for a swift, passionate kiss. In one blistering caress, she managed to communicate every heartfelt emotion which sang in her veins.

Locked in her embrace, Jack felt the future open up before him. Where not so long ago, nothing but endless work and half-realized longings had existed, now lay a path to perfect happiness. He'd long since given up on ever having his own family again, and yet by some miracle, he now found himself holding his future wife and child securely in his arms.

Slowly pulling her mouth away, Sam found herself gazing into his eyes with a sense of sheer wonder. "We're alive," she whispered.

Grinning in spite of himself, Jack couldn't stop the reply which flew from his lips. "Surviving the proposal was half the battle." Before he could get anything else out, a particularly violent staff blast shook the doors of the temple, pulling a shadow across his features. "Unfortunately, it appears the other half is demanding to be fought immediately." Pulling away from Sam, he gripped his P-90 firmly and turned to the rest of his team. "Branson, get on the radio and let Davidson and Miller know we'll be arriving at the gate with company. Lee," he barked, ignoring the scientist's obvious panic, "keep your head down, and don't drop that damn controller again." Flicking a quick glance at Daniel, he smiled. "You know what to do." Then, with the grim confidence built in a hundred different battles, he lifted his weapon and jogged toward the door. "Let's move!"

* * *

By what could only have been divine intervention, they'd managed to get across the wide, open clearing surrounding the temple and back into the thick forest without taking any injuries. They were now less than two hundred heavily-wooded feet from the gate, which was extremely fortunate, as Ba'al's Jaffa had nearly caught up with them. 

Breathing heavily, Jack fired his P-90 through the trees as one of the armed warriors peeked out from behind a large, ancient tree. They were close, he knew, to reaching safety. If they could just hold out for a few more minutes–

As always seemed to be the case in situations like these, the dark hand of Fate reached down and made her presence known, this time in the sound of Jack's radio crackling to life. "Colonel!" Davidson's frantic voice was punctuated by the sound of more staff weapon fire – this time, coming from the direction _of the gate_. "Miller and I have had to fall back to the tree-line! Looks like Ba'al has summoned more warriors, this time using the stargate! I can see several dozen armed Jaffa coming through now!"

Swearing violently, Jack cast a dark look in Sam's direction. As he fired into the trees again, he tried to formulate a plan. "How did the rest of these bozos get here?" he asked, gesturing toward the party of Jaffa who'd followed them from the temple clearing.

Sam squinted into the trees, trying to find a target to shoot at. "Ba'al has a ring platform just outside the holding cell where I was transported to," she reported quickly. "I imagine this contingent was brought down from an orbiting ship."

Jack exhaled sharply. "Wouldn't it just be our luck that everyone's favorite snake-head had his ship directly overhead when we dropped by?"

Firing at a warrior who stepped into her line of sight, Sam smiled in satisfaction as the Jaffa dropped like a stone. "Actually, sir, it seems likely that Ba'al kept a ship in this system for strategic reasons." She shrugged. "He probably had a gate onboard just in case he needed to get here in a hurry. I'm pretty sure that when I was zapped into his holding cell, I activated some kind of communication beacon and let the overhead ship know something was going on down here. They probably contacted Ba'al immediately, and he just gated over to investigate." She shrugged. "So really, there wasn't much luck involved at all."

Jack eyed her wryly. "Gee, I feel so much better now," he muttered. Suddenly, something seemed to occur to him. "Lee!" he barked, glancing around for the cowering scientist. When he finally caught sight of the man, he wasn't surprised to see him huddled between Branson and Daily. "Where the hell did we send Ba'al, anyway?"

Lee winced as another staff blast struck a nearby tree. "I didn't have time to recalibrate the device," he responded defensively.

Firing his P-90 at another charging Jaffa, Jack didn't miss a beat. "What the hell does that mean?"

The scientist shrugged. "It means I probably sent him to the same holding cell where Dr. Carter ended up."

Jack sighed, firing at the oncoming figure with grim determination. Finally, the Jaffa fell. "Great," he muttered. "So good ol' Skippy was probably close enough to get back to his ship via the ring platform and summon reinforcements."

Sam winced as she processed his words. "And, knowing where we were heading, he was smart enough to send them through the gate, effectively cutting us off."

Swearing loudly, Jack's mind started ticking off strategic options for getting his team back home safely. Unfortunately, none of his options were especially appealing. He was completely outnumbered and effectively sandwiched between two units of well-trained Jaffa warriors. Looking at Sam, he could see she was thinking the same thing.

They were pretty well screwed.

Seconds later, the sound of weapons fire intensified two-fold from the direction of the gate. Jack swallowed down a wave of dread. He knew that Ba'al could keep sending reinforcements through the gate indefinitely, making their chances of retreating in that direction laughable. And, unless Davidson and Miller could somehow reach the DHD to contact the SGC, they were pretty much on their own.

Though the sounds of combat rang heavily in his ears, Jack found himself gazing at Sam with an ironic half-smile. "We just can't catch a break, can we?" His words, though intended to be lighthearted, were weighted down by the understanding of their impending doom.

Sam felt angry tears rush into her throat. Here they were, almost within sight of their salvation, only to find any chance of escape ripped away unceremoniously. Naturally, just when she had something unbelievably precious to live for, it seemed her life was going to be cut tragically short.

As if proving her thoughts correct, a large contingent of the Jaffa who'd chased them from the temple suddenly became visible through the trees. It was clear to Sam and everyone else huddled on the path that there was little hope in overcoming them this time, especially with violent weapons fire starting to erupt from behind them. Just as she was ready to pick up her weapon and charge the oncoming warriors – hoping, at least, to go down fighting – Sam was startled to see one of the Jaffa struck square in the chest by a staff blast.

Turning around, she felt her heart take flight at the sight before her. Instead of another band of Ba'al's Jaffa, she could see Teal'c, Bra'tac, and a few dozen of their allies marching through the trees toward their teammates' position. Emitting a sound that was half-laugh and half-sob, Sam turned to Jack with a smile. "So, Colonel," she called out giddily, "what happens if we manage to survive the other half of the battle?"

Grinning at her reference to his earlier words, Jack followed the rest of his team to the safety of Teal'c's line. "Damned if I know," he called back. Then, with a playful wink in her general direction, he shrugged. "But I'm betting it's gotta be better than eight hours of cribbage."


	29. Relevant Details

A/N: I originally thought this story would be wrapped up with just one chapter and an epilogue. However, it seems I was mistaken. There will be another chapter after this one, and _then_ an epilogue. Muse was feeling prolific, apparently!

Hope you enjoy the results.

* * *

Chapter 29

Stepping through the gate, Sam felt an enormous wave of relief wash over her again. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't going anywhere near a stargate again for a _very_ long time. Now that the immediate risk to her life seemed to be a thing of the past, she would be happy to leave dangerous offworld missions to the rest of her team.

After all, she had much bigger endeavors to conquer – or, more accurately, a single, very _small_ one.

As the events of the last few hours washed over her again, Sam felt a ridiculously happy grin spread across her face. She was finally free of the "stone" which had been hanging over her head for the past few weeks. And, come hell or high water, she was going to marry the man of her dreams – no matter what the Air Force or the SGC had to say about it.

Looking around, she searched the sea of heavily-armed warriors around her for her new fiancé. It seemed that, in the general confusion of their hasty return through the gate, Jack had become separated from her. She wasn't worried, though. She'd followed him through the event horizon, and had seen him talking to General Hammond a few seconds earlier.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Hammond's shiny head suddenly appeared in front of her. "General!" she said with a smile, "Thanks for sending Teal'c in after us."

Returning her smile, Hammond raised one hand. "Don't thank _me_, Major," he said honestly, "I had nothing to do with it. Apparently, Teal'c gathered some information on his last visit to Bra'tac which convinced him to act immediately." He shook his head. "I'd really like to know how this all came about myself. There will be a briefing in a few hours, once you've all been cleared by the infirmary."

Sam nodded. She had no doubt it was bound to be one heck of a meeting. Looking around again, she tried to locate Jack's silver hair in the crowded gateroom, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Have you seen Colonel O'Neill?" she asked absently.

Hammond nodded. "He went to see Dr. Frasier," the General reported with a shrug. "I'm not sure I've ever seen him so eager to be checked out by the medical staff – though, considering what you've both been through in the last week, I suppose it's not surprising."

Suddenly, a twinge of a familiar thought-pattern flickered through her head. Eyes widening, she looked at General Hammond in dismay. "He went to see _Janet?_" Sam's heart skipped a beat as she realized that Jack's intense interest in the infirmary had nothing to do with his own condition, and everything to do with _hers_.

The older man nodded again, looking at Sam strangely. He clearly did not understand her obvious distress.

Suppressing a groan, Sam smiled weakly at the base commander. "Thanks, sir. Um, I really have to run," she said, hoping her feeble apology covered any breach of protocol she might be instigating by leaving a two-star general in the middle of a conversation. She just knew that if she didn't get to Janet immediately, her best friend might end up _receiving_ medical attention instead of _giving_ it. Walking backwards a few steps, she added, "I'll see you at the briefing."

Hammond watched her hasty retreat with raised eyebrows. As he watched the young Major elbow her way through the crowd with frantic energy, he shook his head slowly. Then, under his breath, he muttered, "I'd better start writing some new contingency plans."

* * *

"Sir, you really shouldn't be marching in there unannounced! Doctor Frasier is charting classified medical information!" The nurse's frantic voice clearly communicated how much trouble she was going to be in if her superior officer was disturbed unexpectedly.

For his part, Jack didn't even acknowledge the poor woman. Plowing past her with the force of an M1 Abrams tank, he focused on Janet's office door with such single-minded intensity, he seemed to be literally unaware of the rest of the world around him. When he finally reached his destination, his fingers closed over the doorknob with far more muscle than was strictly necessary.

Sitting behind her desk, Janet was first startled, then annoyed to see her office door flung open unceremoniously. She was about to open her mouth to bark out a stern reprimand, when she saw who was looming in the open doorway.

The look on his face said it all.

Swallowing, she smiled weakly. "Colonel," she said in a too-cheerful tone of voice. "Why don't you come in and close the door behind you?"

Wordlessly, Jack did exactly as she'd requested – though she sincerely doubted it was out of any courtesy to her. His dark eyes bored holes into her guilty expression. "What's up, doc?" His humorless smile made the Bugs Bunny quip significantly less charming than it otherwise might have been.

Janet inhaled deeply. "Look, I'm sure you're upset that I cleared Sam for gate travel," she started to explain patiently.

Jack's interruption was loud enough that, even with the door closed, she was sure people in the next _state_ heard it. "_Upset?_ Why the hell would I be _UPSET_?" Eyes narrowing, he put both hands on her desk and leaned forward menacingly. His voice lowered to a barely audible hiss. "You let Sam and _my unborn baby_ walk through that gate into a Goa'uld trap!" He let his words sink in for a moment before he continued. "Do you know who set that trap?" His stare made an arc welder look dim. "_Ba'al_." As the blood drained from Janet's face, Jack felt a fair amount of satisfaction with her discomfort. "That's right," he continued, "about an hour ago, Sam and _my baby_ were squarely in the clutches of that depraved snake-head." The fury in his voice was barely restrained. "Are you still going to try to tell me that you were justified in sending her out there?"

Janet winced, but held her ground. "General Hammond made it clear that Daniel and Dr. Lee had discovered something big. I felt that the risk was outweighed by the potential benefit of having the effects of that device reversed."

Unable to control his rage any longer, Jack finally exploded. "_Damn it!_" he exclaimed, pounding his hand on the surface of her desk forcefully enough to make several stacks of paper tremble violently. "You had _no right_ to make that decision without consulting me! If I had known what was going on, I would have made _damn_ sure that temple was as secure as possible before I'd let her set foot anywhere near it!"

Janet rose from her chair and shot her reply back angrily. "Which is probably why Sam chose not to tell you!" She met his glare head-on, not willing to back down on this point. "She knew as well as anyone that speed was critical to everyone's well-being. If she'd been delayed from receiving a potentially life-saving treatment, god knows what the outcome might have been!"

Jack opened his mouth to reply when the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat sliced through the angry haze clouding his vision. Turning around, he was surprised to see Sam standing in the doorway, regarding the two of them with wry amusement. He'd been so involved in his argument with Janet that he hadn't even heard the door open.

Sam sighed patiently. "I could hear you both clear across the infirmary."

Janet looked somewhat abashed by her uncharacteristic loss of temper. Jack, however, appeared totally unapologetic. "I was just having a little discussion with the doc here about her decision to clear you for gate travel."

Sam smiled at the understatement. "I know," she replied. Then, glancing behind her at the still-gaping faces of the medical staff in the infirmary, she sighed again. "And so does everyone else within a few hundred yards." Shaking her head, she swept an assessing glance over Janet's flushed expression. "He didn't inflict any serious damage, I hope?"

Her friend smiled dryly. "I think you got here just in the nick of time."

Sam shot a long-suffering glance in Jack's general direction, then looked back at Janet. "He means well," she said apologetically.

Suddenly, Janet's intelligent eyes sharpened with realization. "He knows about…" she gestured to Sam, unwilling to say more with the door open, "and you haven't been blasted to oblivion." She leaned forward expectantly. "Does that mean Daniel found a way to cure you?"

Sam's face broke into a smile, despite the current annoyance she felt toward her self-appointed protector. "Yes, thank god."

Janet sagged visibly with relief. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time." Then, glancing back and forth between the couple, she noticed how Jack's hand had unconsciously come to rest at the small of Sam's back. Biting back a grin, she gestured toward the door. "You might want to close that, unless you want the SGC rumor mill churning out more stories about the two of you."

Still irritated by Janet's earlier decision, Jack glared at her obstinately. "Let them stare," he said simply. "They're going to know what's going on soon enough, anyway."

Janet's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" Looking to Sam for an explanation, she seemed intrigued. "What does he mean by that?"

Sam looked up at Jack's rugged face and smiled tenderly. "We're getting married," she said simply. Despite his earlier annoyance, Jack returned her smile with similar affection.

Over the shoulders of the happy couple, Janet watched in amusement as one of her passing nurses stopped abruptly and gaped at the officers in utter shock when that bit of overheard conversation reached her ears. Janet, however, was unsurprised. Grinning broadly, she rushed out from behind her desk and embraced both of them in an impromptu hug of congratulations. "Well, hallelujah," she said gleefully. "I knew you two would get your act together someday!"

Patting the doctor's back awkwardly, Jack shot Sam a look of sheer discomfort. The message was loud and clear. _Help?_

Before Sam had a chance to come to his rescue, the sound of _another_ throat being cleared brought all three of them jerking away in surprise. Turning immediately around, Sam felt her stomach sink at the sight of General Hammond, her father, and… _Anise?_

Good lord. How long had they been standing there?

Hammond's eyes twinkled slightly as he spoke, but otherwise, he gave nothing away. "It's nice to see such personalized care from our medical staff," he said somewhat dryly. Then, nodding toward Jacob and Anise, he got straight down to business. "I understand that Doctors Jackson and Lee were able to reverse the effects of the device?" The question in his voice was obvious. He'd heard reports, but was now looking for confirmation.

Jack nodded forcefully. "Yes, sir. Looks like a second trip to the flashy 'circle of doom' did the trick." He was about to continue when Sam interrupted him.

"Actually," she said somewhat sheepishly, "I think there might be residual effects."

At that, every eye in the room turned to Sam.

She swallowed uncomfortably. "Earlier, in the gateroom, when I was looking for Colonel O'Neill, I'm pretty sure I still felt a weak empathic connection to him."

Hammond's eyes sharpened with concern. "And you, Colonel? Are you experiencing anything like this?"

Jack opened his mouth to deny it vehemently, when a faint wave of knowing amusement swept through him. Turning to Sam, he was unsurprised to see that very expression painted on her face. He sighed and returned his attention to Hammond. "It would appear so."

Jacob, who had been silent to this point, turned to the Tok'ra beside him. When he spoke, it was Selmak's voice which came forth. "Can you conduct a scan to assess their conditions?"

The buxom woman nodded once. "I am certain I can determine if they are still in danger." Her unnaturally deep voice was crisp and cool.

Sighing, Sam realized that she was not going to escape this ordeal without having her head examined by the lovely Tok'ra once more, for old time's sake. "Might as well get this over with," she mumbled – only to be taken aback when her comment was issued in stereo with an identical one from Jack.

As the pair exchanged startled glances, Hammond shook his head. "One thing I will say about this job," he said wryly, "it's never predictable."

* * *

Several hours later, the conference room beside Hammond's office was overflowing with people involved in the now-infamous mission. Jacob and Anise sat at one end, beside a nervous-looking Dr. Lee. Janet and Daniel were huddled together a few seats away, exchanging whispered comments that occasionally had Janet suppressing giggles. Teal'c and Bra'tac sat opposite them, looking stoic but relaxed. And, rounding out the party, Jack and Sam had settled restlessly into seats beside General Hammond. It was clear from the nervous energy in the room that this was _not_ going to be a standard briefing.

With little ceremony, Hammond swept his commanding stare across the assembly and cleared his throat. It was well past time to get this show on the road. Instantly, conversation ceased and all eyes turned in his direction. Taking a deep breath, he plunged into the subject at hand, understanding that this was a moment which would change the course of his base's operation.

"In the last twenty-four hours, there have been some important developments regarding the device found on P3X-739. While I've gotten an overview of these events as they've unfolded, I think we need to discuss the details as a group in order to fully explore their significance." Glancing around the table, he regarded his team expectantly. "Who would like to go first?"

Tension hummed in the room for a few seconds before Daniel broke the stillness. "I will." His voice was calm, though a note of resignation colored his words. "While further exploring the temple on the planet's surface, Dr. Lee and I discovered some sort of handheld controller hidden in a secret compartment beneath the altar." Reaching into a small box on the table in front of him, he lifted the item in question aloft. "It has several different mechanisms embedded in its surface and was accompanied by a tablet which explained its operation." Daniel opened the box again, and this time pulled out a Goa'uld information tablet. "Unfortunately, there were several hundred pages of text contained within, so we had to scan for relevant pieces of information." He looked up at Hammond, gently replacing both devices to their original spot in the box. "We radioed back here as soon as we found a description of how to reverse the punishment ceremony."

The general nodded. "Based upon your recommendations, I ordered Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to return to the planet."

Sam swallowed, noting the dark flash of annoyance that materialized in Jack's eyes as he once again considered Janet's decision to allow Sam's participation in the mission. She suspected that this was one issue he and Janet would agree to disagree on, because the doctor had clenched her jaw defensively as the same thoughts occurred to her.

Shaking off his emotions, Jack took a deep breath and plunged into his portion of the briefing. "When Carter and I arrived on the planet, everything appeared to be going as expected. We left Miller and Davidson at the gate and took Branson and Dailey with us to the temple." A wry note crept into his voice as he continued. "Getting to Daniel and Dr. Lee was a piece of cake, but we had a little problem once inside the temple."

Hammond listened carefully, interested in hearing the details of what had happened on the planet. "What kind of problem?"

Lee interrupted, a remorseful expression on his face. "I tripped."

Sighing, Jack elaborated. "He was carrying Daniel's do-hickey at the time. Unfortunately, when it fell, one of the controls must have been triggered." Suppressing a shudder at the memory of those moments, he finished his explanation grimly. "Next thing we knew, Carter had disappeared."

Hammond's eyebrows shot up. "Disappeared?"

Sam nodded and cleared her throat, knowing that her time to speak had arrived. "In my attempt to catch the device, I must have stepped into the circle of tiles. Luckily, the control which hit the floor was merely one which transported me to an underground holding cell several hundred yards from the temple clearing."

Digesting this new information, Hammond wondered how he could be surprised by _anything_ which happened to this group anymore. "I assume we didn't know of this 'holding cell' prior to your teleportation there?"

Sam shook her head. "No sir. The entrance was overgrown by thick foliage. We never would have discovered it on our own."

Hammond sighed. Of course not. Looking back at Sam, he realized she was regarding him uncertainly. "Please, continue."

Inhaling, Sam tried to pick up where she'd left off. "When I woke up in the cell–"

The General interrupted immediately. "When you _woke up_?" The surprise in his voice was obvious. "You were unconscious?"

Sam's brow furrowed. "Did I forget to mention that?"

Hammond rolled his eyes. "Yes, Major."

Looking a bit sheepish about leaving out such an important detail, Sam continued somewhat awkwardly. "Anyway, when I did wake up, I realized I was still in empathic contact with Colonel O'Neill. It didn't take us long to figure out we were still relatively near to one another."

Nodding, Hammond once again noted the bizarre circumstances surrounding this mission. Glancing at Jack, he noted definite tension in the man's jaw. "I assume you can corroborate that?"

For his part, Jack seemed reluctant to elaborate much. "Yes, sir," he said. "Initially, I was unable to discern anything about Carter's condition, except that she was alive. When she regained consciousness, however, it was pretty easy to figure out where she was."

Somewhat unexpectedly, Janet interrupted. "I think it's worth noting that, at this point, the communication between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter seemed to have evolved past simple empathic impressions of mood. I would probably classify their link as full-fledged telepathy."

Down the table, Anise nodded in agreement. "We have seen this type of technology employed before. Typically, Goa'uld use it on their Jaffa to allow for silent communication of strategy during combat."

Hammond leaned forward intently. "That seems like a mighty powerful weapon," he said slowly. "Why haven't we seen more widespread use of it?"

Anise glanced at Teal'c and Bra'tac as she spoke. "There are complications," she said starkly. "The bond takes several weeks to reach full maturity, and the Jaffa have only a limited window of time when they can utilize their telepathic link effectively. If they attempt to use their abilities too early in the process, communication is vague and ineffective. However, if they do not act soon enough …" She sighed. "The mental link is not limited to the Jaffa. In the late stages of its development, Jaffa can actively hear the thoughts of the Goa'uld larva in their bellies." Looking grim, she finished her explanation with her usual, cool professionalism. "To our knowledge, no Jaffa has ever survived this procedure. Most kill themselves by slaughtering their larvae. The remainder are killed after going insane."

Her words hung in the air for a long moment before Hammond finally refocused on the briefing. Looking at Jack, he seemed eager to get back on track. "What happened next?"

Jack exchanged a brief glance with Daniel. What had _actually_ happened next was that he'd gone utterly insane with concern for Sam and his unborn baby. However, he assumed he should probably skip that part. An understanding flash in the archaeologist's eyes told him that he could safely do so. "Carter and I were exchanging ideas when she communicated some rather disturbing news," Jack said quietly, looking back to his commander.

Hammond turned to Sam expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, Sam filled in the blanks. "Ba'al showed up."

The general nodded. He already knew that the Goa'uld had been involved. "He'd been waiting all along?"

Sam sighed. "I don't think so. Apparently, the same energy flash which teleported me to the cell also sent some sort of automated communiqué into space. My guess is that Ba'al had a ship stationed nearby, which intercepted the transmission and forwarded it onto wherever he was lurking." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "He was able to ring to the surface using a platform that had also been covered with forest growth and then found me in his holding cell."

Hammond seemed grimly unsurprised by her information. Glancing at Jack, he could only imagine how the officer had taken Sam's undoubtedly frightened mental message when the Goa'uld had shown up. "I take it you organized some sort of rescue mission?"

Jack stared at the table flatly, not enjoying the memories he was relaying. "I took Daniel, Branson, and Daily in the direction where I sensed Sam was being held. We were going to help her get out of his underground prison when Sam had a better idea."

Sensing that their commander was waiting for the details, Sam jumped in. "Ba'al guessed that the rest of SG-1 had to be nearby, so he was planning to take me back to the temple and use me as bait. He had no idea that I'd already been exposed to the device's effects." She shrugged. "I used that to our advantage."

Feeling a swell of pride in her quick thinking, Jack couldn't help chiming in. "She mentally explained how we could lure Ba'al into the circle of tiles, turning the device against him." His grin was darkly satisfied. "We used our link to communicate his location. When he was in the right place, I had Lee activate the Tantalus effect and then teleport him back into the holding cell."

Shaking his head, Hammond was clearly impressed by the strategy. "And it worked?"

Jack nodded. "Piece of cake."

At that point, Daniel took over the explanation. "Dr. Lee and I were then able to reprogram the controller to reverse the circle's effects on Sam and Jack."

Lee sighed. "Unfortunately, I was unable to take my time with the programming," he said regretfully.

Hammond eyed the scientist curiously. "Why is that?"

It was Jack who answered. "Ba'al had apparently summoned a small army of Jaffa to our location," he explained dryly. "Seems he wanted to hedge his bets, in case he couldn't take us on all by himself."

The weary-looking General simply gazed at the team with a rather numb expression. It was getting increasingly difficult to believe they'd survived this ordeal. "So how did you manage to escape?"

Jack shrugged. "After Lee had un-zapped us with the circle, we made a mad dash across the clearing." He exhaled slowly. "It was dumb luck that we weren't shot," he said darkly, spearing Janet with an accusatory look. Then, returning his attention to the base commander, he regarded the man expectantly. "To be honest, sir, I was hoping you might shed some light on what happened next." With a profoundly grateful look across the table at the two Jaffa sitting there, he finished his thought with quiet candor. "We'd be dead if we hadn't gotten backup."

General Hammond also turned his attention to the silent warriors. "Teal'c? Perhaps you could elaborate?"

Nodding once, the Jaffa spoke with smooth composure. "I had been discussing the details of this mission with Bra'tac and some of his trusted companions, when one of the men offered a very important piece of information." His dark eyes glimmered briefly with hatred. "Months ago, a rebel Jaffa in Ba'al's service conveyed some intelligence to Bra'tac's organization which, at the time, seemed meaningless. The report stated that a minimally-staffed cargo ship was stationed above a long-abandoned planet awaiting possible communications from its surface, and would likely be positioned there indefinitely. The only reason Bra'tac's comrade brought the information to our attention was that the intelligence also relayed the existence of a golden circle of stones on the planet, capable of invoking terrible powers." He continued to speak in a calm, even manner, but his darkening expression told of the information's effect on him. "Immediately, I realized that Ba'al must somehow be involved with the temple, and knew that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were on their way back to the planet." He looked at his mentor, who sat beside him stoically. "Bra'tac and I acted immediately. We rounded up as many Jaffa as possible and headed immediately to the planet. As soon as we stepped through the gate, we heard the sounds of combat and knew we had been correct in our assumptions."

Jack eyed the warrior meaningfully. "Teal'c and company covered our retreat." He shrugged. "You know the rest."

Hammond inhaled slowly. "Not quite," he stated. Looking at Anise and Jacob, he seemed to be dreading his next question. "It seems Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have retained some of their empathic abilities, even after the reversal was performed," he said quietly. "Can you tell me if this poses a danger to their health?"

Anise's cool smile was obviously meant to be reassuring. "I have evaluated both of your officers," she stated. "It is clear to me that, while certain residual effects of the device may persist indefinitely, there should be no long-term health complications or mental impairments for either Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter." She looked at the pair steadily. "The evolution of the mental connection has been halted, so you will never again experience true telepathy. However, it is likely you will always have some sense of the other's location and mood." Her next words were spoken matter-of-factly. "You may also discover that there are other effects which still remain, but I can assure you that they are not harmful."

Jack exchanged a look with Sam, smiling faintly as her feelings of relief washed over him. There was something comforting about knowing that he'd have her emotions close to him for the rest of his life.

Hammond also looked relieved at the proclamation. "That's very good news," he said emphatically. Then, with a stern cast to his steel-colored eyes, he turned his attention back to the members of his staff. "Which means there's just one last thing to clear up." Staring meaningfully first at Jack, then at Janet, his voice indicated he meant business. "What, exactly, was the meaning of your argument in the infirmary earlier today?" Seeing both officers open their mouths in unison, he held up a hand. "And don't even consider denying that there _was_ an argument." His tone was wry as he continued. "I could hear you yelling clear up the hall."

Glaring at one another, the two guilty parties seemed to be silently daring one other to give the first explanation.

Seeing the mulish expressions on their faces, Sam sighed in resignation. "Colonel O'Neill disagreed with Doctor Frasier's decision to clear me for our last trip through the gate," she said with quiet dignity.

Hammond's sharp stare turned on Sam with an expression of surprise. "I wasn't aware there was any reason for that decision to be challenged," he said, obviously wondering what he'd missed.

Janet, feeling bad that her friend had been the one to draw Hammond's attention, stepped in without hesitation. "Just before Major Carter was summoned to the gateroom, I received a lab report which showed an anomaly in her blood work."

Still furious about the medical officer's decision, Jack snorted angrily. "You never should have allowed her near that gate in her condition."

Hammond's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Condition?" Turning immediately to Sam, he seemed genuinely concerned. "Are you sick, Major?"

Staring into her commander's worried expression, Sam made a decision. She might as well get this over with now, before she lost her nerve. Taking a deep breath, she ignored the paralyzed expressions gracing the features of nearly everyone else in the room and spoke with steady candor. "Not sick, sir." Straightening her spine, she gathered her courage like a shield.

"I'm pregnant."


	30. Only the Beginning

Well, who'd have believed it? I've finally managed to finish this story! (C'mon, admit it. There were plenty of times when you had your doubts!) At any rate, here's the last "official" chapter to this fine tale. There will, of course, be an epilogue to follow, with lots of mushy, fluffy goodness. But this should wrap up the meatiest parts. 

Thanks to all of you who stuck with me. I really enjoyed how the mythology in this piece fit with the storyline – even if it was somewhat accidental. (What the hell, I'll take what I can get!) And, rest assured, I've already got a new piece in the pipeline. Once _Torment_ is completely wrapped, there will be new chapters up immediately. (They're already written! How's that for efficiency?)

I hope you're not too disappointed that the blistering heat which kicked this one off sort-of dimmed into a toasty-warmth near the end. It just felt right that way. At any rate, thanks again for reading. As long as you're reading, I'll be writing!

* * *

Chapter 30

For a single, breathless moment, everyone in the conference room was utterly frozen – stunned into a silence so complete, it made the vacuum of space seem noisy. In that state of absolute stillness, each participant in the briefing processed Sam's revelation and all the implications it contained. For a few, hushed seconds of silence, her words slowly registered in the minds of those assembled.

After that, all hell broke loose.

Everyone – except for Sam and Jack – began talking at once, speaking so quickly that nobody's words were decipherable above the chaotic din in the room. And, it was hard to tell who sprang out of their seat faster – Jacob or Teal'c. Since Teal'c was several feet closer to Sam than her father, the large, normally-stoic warrior reached her first. Encasing the somewhat unsuspecting woman in a warm bear-hug, his face shone with undiluted happiness. "I am overwhelmed by your good news," he said cheerfully, beaming at Jack across the table.

Sam opened her mouth to reply, when – from her other side – she felt another pair of arms reach around her and squeeze tightly. Jacob's embrace was forceful enough to prevent speech for a few seconds.

"Sweetie! I'm so happy for you!" He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the cheek. "I was hoping I'd get to be a grandpa again soon."

Seeing his fiancé squashed between the two large men, Jack cleared his throat somewhat timidly. "Ah, guys," he said quietly, "you might want to give her some room to breathe."

As soon as Jack's voice echoed in the room, all attention was immediately transferred from Sam to her CO.

Another moment of quiet descended on the group.

This time, it was General Hammond who broke the silence. "I take it you had something to do with Major Carter's condition?" he said mildly, looking at Jack with a hint of a smile and a supremely knowing gleam in his eyes.

Even though they had effectively "let the cat out of the bag" on the nature of their relationship several days ago, it was still bizarre and uncomfortable to stand in the briefing room and discuss… well… _sex._ Sex with _Sam_, fer-cryin-out-loud. Discussing the delicate topic in front of the base commander – not to mention _Jacob_ – was almost too much to fathom. Jack cleared his throat. "Ah, yes sir."

Hammond's lips twitched at the hesitance in the other man's voice. "Should I chalk this up to 'alien influence' when I write my report?" 

The look of appalled denial on Jack's face was telling. "_Hell, no,_" he said forcefully, all trace of nervousness gone in a flare of anger. "Sam and I are getting married." His voice was defiant, daring anyone in the room to contradict him. "Alien influences aside, I feel like this is something I should have done a long time ago. And if that means I need to retire, then so be it." Jack's eyes flashed with intensity.

A merry chuckle across the table turned the collective attention to Jacob this time. He perused the face of his future son-in-law with a mix of happiness and pride. "That won't be necessary," he said cheerfully.

Hearing the note of breezy confidence in his voice, Sam regarded her father curiously. "How would _you_ know what the Air Force is going to find 'necessary?'"

Jacob smirked, looking first at his daughter and then at Jack. "I've been helping George work out the details." He glanced at the General, not surprised to see the other man's eyes glimmering with dry amusement.

Sam's jaw dropped. "But – how…?" She gaped at her father's smug expression. "Good grief. How long have you known about this?"

Shrugging, the Tok'ra exchanged a meaningful glance with Hammond before returning his attention to his daughter. "Our first clue was Jack's conspicuous lack of footwear when we dropped in for our little visit last week." Jack had the good grace to look somewhat sheepish at that revelation.

Still looking into his daughter's eyes, Jacob's smile widened. "But, give me some credit, sweetie." His eyes twinkled. "Eight hours of _cribbage_? Even Selmak didn't buy that."

Choking in unison, Daniel and Janet were struck with the same thought. They really _had_ been using cribbage as a euphemism for sex. Across the table, one of Teal'c's eyebrows also rose in mute understanding.

Sharp eyes picking up on the nonverbal exchanges occurring further down the table, Hammond turned his perceptive gaze in their direction. "I take it the rest of you have also known about this… _situation_ for some time?"

Janet sighed. There was little point in denying it now. "Yes, sir." She looked at Sam apologetically. "Major Carter unintentionally clued me in on the nature of her relationship with the Colonel after she returned from P3X-739." She shrugged. "If we weren't such close, personal friends, I'm sure I wouldn't have figured it out. Both she and Colonel O'Neill were as professional as possible, given the circumstances."

Hammond nodded once, zeroing in on Daniel. "And you?"

Daniel balked. "Me?"

The General's gaze didn't flinch. "How long have you known about the relationship between Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel opened his mouth, apparently trying to construct a tactful response, when Teal'c interrupted.

"Daniel Jackson and I went to Major Carter's home early last week, in order to ascertain her state of health and well-being." His voice was perfectly composed.

Hammond looked at the warrior expectantly. "And?"

Teal'c's smile was mild. "And we discovered that Major Carter was… entertaining Colonel O'Neill." His eyes sparkled. "In a bath towel."

As the Jaffa's words sank in, General Hammond's face twitched in amusement. "That must have been… interesting."

Daniel sighed. "Yeah. To say the least."

Rolling his eyes, Jack released a pent-up breath of frustration, clearly avoiding the all-too-knowing look that Jacob was sending him. "So, can we get past the whole 'Let's embarrass the hapless victims of alien dream torture' part of this meeting, and move onto the 'what the hell is going to happen now' part?"

Hammond looked at the head of his flagship team with an unreadable expression. "All right," he said quietly, bringing the mood in the room back to a state of subdued apprehension. "Given Major Carter's condition, she obviously can't continue to be an active member of SG-1." He noted that Jack's eyes flared with satisfaction at that pronouncement. Glancing at the pregnant Major, he could see a visible sense of relief in her expression, as well. Good. That made this next part easier. "Would it be wrong to assume that, even after your child is born, one or both of you would prefer a post farther from the front-lines on a long-term basis?"

Swallowing, Sam nodded quickly, not daring to look at Daniel or Teal'c. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving SG-1 permanently, but knew deep in her heart that her role as a mother would prevent her from feeling quite so cavalier about her own safety in this war.

For his part, Jack also nodded without hesitation. Somehow, he was being given a miraculous second chance at love and family. There was no way in hell he was going to risk that precious opportunity on something as fleeting as his career, no matter how high the stakes in were for the SGC. He wasn't naïve enough to think he was irreplaceable. He could serve effectively in another capacity – _any_ other capacity, in fact, so long as it didn't entail risking life and limb every other damn minute.

If either of their teammates were disappointed by the instant decisions, it didn't show. Daniel looked blatantly relieved, especially as he glanced at Sam's still-flat belly, while Teal'c squeezed Sam's shoulder in mute support. Both men had witnessed all that their best friends had sacrificed over the years and were nothing but overjoyed that they were finally getting a chance to reap the benefits of their hard work.

Satisfied by what he saw, Hammond's eyes sparked with pride. "Then, it gives me great pleasure to offer you the first inter-planetary ambassadorships that Earth has ever engaged in." At his subordinates' blank stares, he quickly filled in the details. "Given the unique cultures of our most-trusted allies, the President has decided that it would be in the SCG's best interest to have a dedicated diplomatic representative to handle all relations between Earth and these other worlds."

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Sam. "Major Carter, you have a unique bond with the Tok'ra as the former host to Jolinar of Malkshur. And, of course, you are also daughter of High Councilor Selmak's host. As such, the Tok'ra High Council has extended its warm approval of our choice for you as our ambassador to their government. We feel you are eminently qualified to represent Earth in any negotiations with the Tok'ra and that you are likely to be quite sensitive to their customs and traditions. If you are willing, you may accept this current position, effective immediately." Softening his stance, he smiled. "Your rank and status within the Air Force will remain unchanged, though I suspect a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel will be forthcoming, as you will now report directly to General Francis Maynard."

Sam's face paled visibly at that. She was going to be reporting directly to the _Chairman of the Joint Chiefs_? Holy Hannah. After a moment, she realized that everyone was staring at her, waiting for her reply. "Oh! Yes, of course I accept," she said. Then, blinking, she added a belated, "Sir."

Hammond smiled at her utter disbelief. It was clear that his two officers had been expecting a firm reprimand at best, perhaps a court martial at worst. The looks on their faces as they realized they were actually being _promoted_ were priceless. Turning to Jack, he continued to speak formally, though his eyes twinkled with warmth. "As for you, Colonel, it's no secret that the Asgard have taken a liking to you. Supreme High Councilor Thor spoke to the President personally on your behalf. As such, you are being offered the position as Ambassador to the Asgard."

Jack blinked. "You really want _me_ to be a diplomat?"

The General regarded him with dry amusement. "I'll admit it doesn't seem like an obvious choice of careers for you. But, since the Asgard have little patience for 'small talk' and place great value on honor and integrity, I'd say you'll do a fine job."

With a smile at the sincere compliment he'd just been offered, Jack seemed pleased to accept. "Eh, what the hell. Why not?" He looked at his commanding officer curiously. "Does this mean I'll be reporting to General Maynard, too?"

Hammond nodded. "And, as I told Major Carter, I wouldn't be surprised if your new position was also accompanied by a promotion in rank." Taking a deep breath, he turned to the other members of SG-1, clearly hearing the unasked question hanging over the room. "I'm sure that Doctor Jackson and Teal'c are curious about what this means for their team." His normally-steely eyes softened.

"That, gentlemen, is up to you. You have two choices. You can either continue in your present roles as members of SG-1 and suitable replacements for Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will be inserted into the team." He could see flashes of emotion on several faces in the room at that pronouncement. "I realize that such a transition would be initially difficult, but it would allow you to maintain your current duties as an exploratory team." He took a deep breath, pushing on to the second option. "Alternately, you could choose to keep SG-1 intact – as it currently exists." Seeing the confusion on their faces, he explained. "You can join your colleagues in accepting ambassadorships, making SG-1 our first entirely diplomatic team." He smiled sadly. "If this occurs, SG-1 would longer report through the standard SGC chain of command, and I would no longer be your Commanding Officer."

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged startled looks. _This_ was unexpected.

Recovering his speech first, Teal'c looked at General Hammond with intrigued curiosity. "To what diplomatic post would I be assigned?"

Hammond regarded him steadily. "The President and I both think that you would be an ideal mediator between the Jaffa Rebellion and the SGC." He glanced briefly at Bra'tac. "Your former mentor also agrees."

Teal'c looked at Bra'tac in surprise. "You knew of this?"

The elder Jaffa smiled enigmatically. "It was offered to me earlier this week as a possibility – and it is one that I endorse fully."

Momentarily releasing his grip on Sam, Teal'c reached out and grasped Bra'tac's hand forcefully. "Then, I accept this position. I shall serve both of my allegiances with pride."

Looking rather dumbfounded at the turn of events, Daniel quietly cleared his throat. "Ah, not to sound unenthusiastic or anything, but what about me?" He wrinkled his brow. "I think we've about run out of allies requiring diplomatic envoys."

General Hammond turned to the archaeologist with a dry smile. "Actually, Doctor Jackson, the President has authorized me to offer you a rather unique ambassadorship." An air of expectant curiosity filled the room as everyone clearly hoped for a happy ending for all parties involved. Taking a deep breath, Hammond cleared his throat. "In light of your superior knowledge of nearly every alien civilization we've ever encountered, it pleases me to offer you the position of envoy to… well, everyone else."

Daniel blinked. "Everyone else?" He looked at the balding general with a slightly-slackened jaw. "The President wants me to be the official ambassador between Earth and _every other alien culture_ outside of the Tok'ra, Asgard, and Jaffa?" When Hammond nodded once, Daniel snapped his mouth shut forcefully. "That's one hell of a big job," he mumbled.

Across the table, Jack waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, take the job, fer-cryin-out-loud. You're _already_ the go-between for Earth and most of those guys anyway." When the archaeologist looked at him dumbly, Jack rolled his eyes. "Daniel, when somebody does something stupid and pisses off the Chief of P5X-Yadda-Yadda-Yadda, who's the first person they call to fix it?" He stared pointedly at his friend for a long moment.

Daniel seemed to process this revelation slowly. "Huh." He looked at Jack with a good dose of surprise on his features. "You know, I never really thought about that before." Rubbing his chin, he glanced at the rest of his teammates. "It might actually be _less_ work than what I do now." Turning back to Hammond, he shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Smiling broadly, General Hammond looked more emotional than anyone could remember seeing him in a good, long time. "I'm actually a little sorry to let such fine people leave my command." His smile was wistful. "While most of your official duties will still be performed here on the base, you will all be reporting to General Maynard for briefings."

Sam's smile was watery. "I'm not sure what kind of favors you had to call in for this to happen," she said quietly, "but I know I speak for all of us when I say _thank you_."

Hammond brushed the remark aside with his usual, gruff modesty. "I think your own outstanding service records had more to do with this outcome than anything I might have done." Looking at Jacob, the ghost of a smile swept over his features. "There were lots of important people who were ready to stand in your corner, once they knew what was at stake." he said quietly.

The sound of a muted sniffle had everyone turning to the far end of the conference table, where Janet sat, dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex. She waved her hand to indicate she knew how sentimental she was being. "I'm sorry," she said with an emotional chuckle, "I just love a happy ending."

Jack looked at her, apparently willing to let their earlier disagreement disappear. "Happy ending?" his eyes glimmered with something deeply content. Turning to Sam, he gazed tenderly into her blue eyes. When he next spoke, his words held a note of nearly-prophetic truth. "No way, Doc."

He grinned.

"This is only the beginning."


	31. Epilogue: Hopes and Dreams

A/N: Writing this has been a really incredible experience for me. As always, you have proven yourselves to be the best readers in the galaxy. Because you have lifted my spirits so tremendously in the last year-and-a-half, I wanted to thank each and every person who left me a signed review. You are the reason I keep writing!

**Thank you to…**  
0xNatashax0, 7 League Boots, a. loquita, Addezia, Aertyn - Fluff Monster, ale, Alexpat1, ALIMOO1971, AngusH, anothersg1fan, ArafelSedai, ARomanticAtHeart, astareltheweeper, AT Fan, BallsBreaker, Batari, Bellkie, beverlycat, Bixata, Bladeswin, bobskull9, BookWormFaery, bored2pieces2, BrenRenQoI, Bucky4, Bunnylass, caligate, cartertwo, ccgig, ChappaEyebrow, cheekybumbum, chocolatequeen, codo, CosmeticSquelch, Cptn. Suz, CrystalPheonixEyes, Dale, Deathzealot, Delilah Wigglesworth, Desert Blossom-by-the-Sea, dietcokechic, dp, DrawnToTheRhythm, dyslecksec, eeesh, Forget Me Not Blue, froggy0319, gategirl312, Gater Vic, Gater101, gater62, gatewatcher, gERMaNgIrL678, getcarter, Halfpastdead001, i.m. nell, igotnothin', imashel, jabarber69, JackO'NeillIsTheMan, jacksggirl, janissima, Jessica, Joy Cutting, Joytheia, Julie McLaughlin, kahuna85, KakaIru-IsMyWorld, Kaleena Mason, kathy, Kaytee33, kinnik72, Kirsty, kissmekent, Kiwi4624, Krazyalien, ktarra, Lady Spezz, ladyhawke, LadyMo, Laura, Lea Marie, lealea, Leighawen, Leilina, Likesg1, liketoread, Little Miss Delliham, live2rite, LJEvans, lkhoward88, loki2525, love-child-1403, lovestruck1990, lurker2209, LuSo, lynnmichelle, Maguchi, Majorshrl, malson72, mara-anni, mary, marydoll, meljoy, melray1228, Mercurial1, mightylibrarian, Milly Molly Mandy, mishy-mo, Miss Eliza Azraelian, msenterprise, Natters, neenee1, Nikki, nogigglingmajor, Odakota-Rose, Oma-1, Owl, prometheus246, Random Reader504, rankokunalpha1, RngrThorne, rocks and glass, RomieG, roque872002, Sailor Sayuri, Samisim, SamJackShipLover, sammie77, SammieAtHome, sann3187, Sasusc, sazzle87, sb158, scarletwitch0, SciFiDVM, scifihippie, SeedC, sg1 huge fan, SG1SJSGAEJ, sg1star, ShannonG, shiny silver grl, sissybear, skiergal, Spike26, Starlite1, Starr484, stusue, Surreal Perceptions, tankbbg, tara bone lady, The Lady Reaper of the Shad..., Theresa, Theresa Webb, TnTornado, toadaleigh, trtlsoup2001, Turnlach, Unputdownable, vball2003, VisualIDentificationZeta, Vivienne, WarmTea, Windrider, x-whgz 1340, YS1, & Zoser.

Also, many thanks to anyone I've overlooked, to those of you who've read without reviewing, to the 91 of you who currently have this story on your favorites list, and to anyone who might read or review this little tale in the future!

Happy 2008!!

* * *

Epilogue

Sitting bolt upright in his ridiculously opulent bed, Ba'al exhaled sharply and muttered Goa'uld obscenities under his breath. As he wiped sweat from his aristocratic brow, his eyes flashed with annoyance.

Damn those Tau'ri cowards.

In the last eight weeks, he'd had plenty of time during his relatively sleepless nights to plot revenge against the insolent vermin who'd afflicted him with his current condition. Their torture would be slow, painful, and carried out by his own expert hand. Given the wretched dreams he was forced to endure nightly, his lone comfort had become the promise of inflicting great suffering on those responsible.

Rising from his bed to fill a goblet of chilled wine for his parched throat, Ba'al reassured himself that, annoying as the present situation was, it was temporary. Even now, he had a small army of Jaffa priests and scholars creating a new control mechanism for the gilded ritual circle. Unfortunately, in spite of their god's obvious rage, the construction was painfully slow. Ba'al gripped the chalice in his hand so firmly that his knuckles cracked and wine splashed over the cup's gilded rim. No matter how violently he wanted to vent his frustrations on the inept slaves who were manufacturing the device, showing weakness in front of his minions was not an option.

He would simply have to endure the torment of the Tantalus curse until another option presented itself. In the meantime, he would placate his roiling temper by plotting the painful undoing of SG-1. Slamming the goblet down on an ornate nightstand, Ba'al turned from his tangled satin sheets and strode purposefully out of his bed chamber, down a darkened corridor of his ship. Eyes glowing with feral determination, he stalked grimly into the blackness without flinching. He was on a mission.

There were Tau'ri to hunt.

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Daniel glanced at the figures across from him with a satisfied grin. "Not bad for a day's work," he pronounced.

Teal'c's steady countenance didn't shift, but a glimmer of agreement flashed in his dark eyes. "Indeed," he murmured approvingly.

Rolling her eyes, Janet picked up her glass of chardonnay and shook her head. "As if you two had anything to do with it."

Daniel scowled, apparently offended by her remark. "I think we deserve some of the credit." Across the table, Teal'c's single, raised eyebrow affirmed his friend's assessment.

Janet snorted inelegantly. "I wouldn't talk too loudly about what we _deserve_ right about now," she said with just enough volume to be heard. Glancing at the table next to them, she suppressed a wince at the impressive number of stars, medallions, and ribbons adorning the uniforms of those assembled. "We're damn lucky we _didn't_ get what we deserve, or we'd all be in Fort Leavenworth right about now."

Thankfully, the elegant botanical gardens around them bore absolutely no resemblance to a maximum security military prison. It did, however, resemble something out of a storybook – which, given the reason for the gathering, was altogether fitting.

Thousands of tiny, white lights illuminated the neatly manicured trees and shrubs in the garden's central courtyard, complimenting the black, star-speckled sky above them in a breathtaking fashion. Small, floating candles flickered whimsically in crystal bowls at the center of every table and a light, late-summer breeze swept delightfully across the distinguished crowd of guests. At the far end of the twinkling space, an ivy-covered archway stood as a heartwarming reminder of the vows which had been spoken there hours before.

In spite of the trauma, chaos, and angst which had preceded this day, Sam and Jack's wedding had gone of without a hitch.

Standing hand-in-hand beneath that archway, the couple had spoken their vows while the setting sun's golden rays had glinted off the gorgeous Colorado Rockies. By the time their rings had been exchanged and Jack had placed a sweet, passionate kiss on his new wife's mouth, there hadn't been a dry eye in the house. Even the President had looked a little misty.

Contemplating Janet's dire assessment of the situation, Daniel found that _he_ was now the one rolling his eyes. "That's ridiculous," he muttered. "We didn't do anything wrong."

Janet regarded him disbelievingly. "_We_ _didn't do_ _anything wrong_?" she hissed. Leaning forward, her voice became an emphatic whisper. "I don't know about you, but _I_ knowingly concealed knowledge of an improper relationship between commissioned Air Force officers, destroyed physical evidence which reinforced said relationship, lied to my base commander by omission, and then released a _pregnant_ woman for gate travel in spite of a clear conflict of interest."

Daniel absorbed her monologue for a moment. "Huh." Slowly, his face transformed into a grin. "Yeah, you're right. _You do_ deserve to be behind bars."

Teal'c's quiet snort of amusement echoed softly in the background.

Glaring at both of them, Janet's face was the picture of indignation. "You're not exactly choir boys yourself," she muttered.

Daniel shrugged. "We're not military," he reminded her cheerfully. "Which means neither one of us is bound by the UCMJ." His smile was remarkably guileless, given the annoyance he knew he was inflicting on his glowering colleague. "In fact, I'm pretty sure the worst I could be accused of is pissing Jack off of a regular basis, which most of the military brass would probably _approve_ of."

Janet opened her mouth to issue a scathing retort, when she was cut off by the appearance of General Hammond, who looked rather imposing in full dress uniform. Snapping her jaw closed, she mustered a mostly-pleasant smile. "Good evening, sir." Her voice managed to convey a sense of amiable greeting, in spite of the fires still burning in her lovely eyes.

Hammond didn't seem to notice anything amiss. His smile was broad and enthusiastic. "Yes, I'd have to say it's a _very_ good evening."

Not used to such unbridled excitement from their commander, even Janet couldn't resist a small grin at his boisterous attitude. "Did the happy couple depart for their honeymoon on schedule?" The plan had been to use an Asgard transporter to beam Sam and Jack directly from the reception to their well-deserved vacation.

The General nodded. "I saw them off personally, not five minutes ago." He smiled faintly. "Can't say I understand their choice of destination, but they looked as happy as two people possibly could be."

Daniel and Janet exchanged knowing looks. Not many people outside SG-1 understood the significance of Sam and Jack's honeymoon locale. Daniel cleared his throat. "I think they've spent so much time in exotic places over the years that they just wanted to go somewhere rustic and isolated."

Hammond shrugged, looking somewhat unconvinced. "If you say so." He could sense that there was more to the scenario than he understood, but was also pretty sure he didn't _want_ to know the whole story. "Still," he said doubtfully, "I find it hard to believe that Major Carter would allow her honeymoon to be spent… _fishing_." He shook his head. Not many women would settle for a backwoods, Minnesota cabin when there were so many other, more glamorous places available for such an occasion.

As soon as Hammond's words left his mouth, Janet snorted inelegantly. In unison, the three men turned toward her, clearly amused by her unguarded response. Realizing that the wine may have chipped away at her usually-professional demeanor, Janet felt a flush climb into her cheeks. Jutting her chin out defiantly, she met their amused stares head-on. "Oh, give me a break," she muttered. "We _all_ know they aren't going to be doing much fishing."

Biting back a grin, General Hammond had to admire his senior medical officer's pluck. "Well, on that note," he said, hoisting his champagne glass aloft, "I think we should toast the happy couple in their absence."

The four colleagues, who came from vastly diverse backgrounds and whose future paths were destined to take them in very different directions, found themselves currently facing each other across one of destiny's odd points of convergence. For this single moment in time, they were not commander and subordinates, not doctor and patients, not scholar and soldiers, not alien and Tau'ri. Standing beneath a thousand tiny pinpoints of glimmering white light, the four people assembled were simply friends, raising a glass in salute to the rare happy ending that Fate's capricious whims had bestowed upon them.

"To Sam and Jack." Daniel's voice was touched with emotion as he offered the toast. "May their lives be full of blessings and empty of sorrow."

As the four glasses met with a quiet _clink_ of approval, even the heavens seemed to radiate their endorsement of the heartfelt wishes.

The stars overhead shone a little brighter, bolstered by hopeful dreams for the future.

* * *

Stretching languorously, Sam reveled in the sensation of the down comforter on her bare skin. It had certainly taken long enough for her to get to this tiny, secluded corner of Minnesota, though – in her estimation – it had been well worth the wait. The soothing heat given off by her husband's sleeping form was more than enough to warm her from the tip of her nose to the soles of her feet.

And everywhere else in between.

As she enjoyed the feel of his body spooned behind her, a solidly muscled arm slithered around her still-flat belly. Suddenly, Sam felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. So much for her husband's _sleeping_ form. The possessive squeeze he issued as he wrapped her in his embrace told her that he was now very much awake.

And a not-so-subtle pressure against the curve of her bottom told her that he was not interested in returning to sleep anytime soon.

Sighing contentedly, Sam arched her back and pressed against his growing arousal, energized by the resulting growl of approval which rumbled through her ears. Angling her head slightly, she granted him access to the tender skin of her neck.

As his warm mouth began brushing delicate kisses along the sensitive flesh, his hand began a tantalizing journey downward, tracing delicate circles along the skin below her navel before delving into the golden triangle of curls at the apex of her thighs.

Gasping softly, Sam flexed her hips, eagerly pressing her body into the intimate caress. As Jack's nimble fingers slid deftly toward her molten center, he found his wife more than willing to assist his progress.

For long moments, his erotic torment continued to elicit groans and whimpers of pleasure from Sam's suddenly-dry throat. Finally, as she realized she was rapidly nearing an earth-shattering climax, Sam reached down and gripped her husband's hand firmly. "_Now,_" she ordered.

More than happy to comply with her brazen demand, Jack shifted his own hips slightly and slid his arousal to the precipice of her warm, moist entrance. With a groan of satisfaction, he thrust forward and –

Breathing raggedly, the couple shot upright in unison, tugging the comforter away from the comfortable, king-sized mattress with their sudden movement. As reality settled in, they looked at one another in stunned silence for a few heartbeats before simultaneously breaking into peals of unrestrained laughter.

Falling back onto the bed, Sam and Jack continued to laugh until their sides ached and tears were rolling down their cheeks. When the ability to speak once again returned to her, Sam wiped her eyes gingerly and rolled onto her side so that she could see her husband's face.

"Guess that's one of those 'residual effects' we were warned about," she said breathlessly, still feeling helpless giggles trying to bubble into her voice.

Grinning ridiculously, Jack looked into her sparkling blue eyes with a somewhat lecherous expression. "I must admit," he said impishly, "it's much less of a hassle now that I'm waking up naked next to you." His eyes glinted with both amusement and heat.

Sam leaned forward and placed a kiss on his still-smiling lips. "And, look on the bright side," she murmured seductively, "this will be incredibly handy once the baby is born."

Pulling away from her caress, Jack regarded her with confusion. "How do you figure?" As far as he could recall, babies had a way of stopping a couple's sex life dead in its tracks for many, many months.

Sam's eyes twinkled. "Come on," she said reasonably, "How many other couples can take care of sleep _and_ foreplay _at the same time_? Talk about the ultimate in multitasking." As his reaction to her comment registered, Sam found herself dissolving in helpless giggles once again.

With a playful grin, Jack pulled her into his arms and abruptly rolled them over so that he was now looking down into her eyes. "You are one in a million," he said affectionately. Then, lowering his mouth to hers purposefully, he stopped a few millimeters short. A dry half-smile settled on his lips as he stared into her eyes.

"Though, I do like your theory on multitasking…"

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Hope it was worth the ridiculously slow update schedule. Thanks for hanging with me!! 


End file.
